She is my Master
by eixirt
Summary: Yumi, a transfer student from London. Not to mention, she's also a Bodyguard of a certain heiress. But, what's this? Are the roles of Master and Servant changing? Sachiko/Shimako/Yumi
1. Yumi: I never knew Japan can be so rowdy

AUTHOR'S NOTES: For the people who are actually reading this 'author's notes', this is what I have to say… this is my first Maria-sama ga Miteru story. I would like to apologize for the wrong grammar and etc. Also, this is my first time writing a Shoujo-ai / Yuri type of story. Usually, it's just harem, shoujo, and shounen genres.

Here is the edited CHAPTER ONE of She is my Master.

Enjoy

* * *

A Maria-sama ga Miteru Fan Fiction

She is my Master

By eixirt

CHAPTER ONE

Yumi: "I never knew Japan can be so rowdy…"

* * *

(1) Nippon National Bank, one of the elite banks in Japan or even in the world. Many of its patrons range from the Middle Class to High Class up to the Elites of the Elites of the society. Being one of the top, it possesses one of the best services and safety precautions it could provide for its clients and workers. Though, not probably today…

Inside the said establishment, many of its clients and workers were tied in a fashion that no one could possibly escape. Some were gagged, some lay unconscious, while some watched in terror as four armed men conquered the said establishment in such ease that even both bodyguards of the almighty Ogasawara Touru were not able to defend the said business tycoon.

Almost an hour had passed and everything seemed to be calm in the perspective of the authorities outside. Apparently, someone managed to press the emergency switch discreetly. And so, after ten minutes, (1) Nippon National Bank was surrounded by the police and several news anchors from various TV stations. However, several minutes later, one of the robbers gave a few conditions and strict instructions as the 'apparent' robbery became a hostage-crisis as well.

The first few hours became like a negotiation scene between cops and robbers -the good and the bad- as people would call it.

"Don't be scared; I'm sure the police are doing their best to get us all to safety."

A man with an aristocratic look managed to say, probably, trying to give comfort or words of hope to a person like myself who got caught in such a troublesome mess such as this. Troublesome indeed…

"It's alright, Mister-san."

He blinked once and then twice as he realized I had managed to take off the ropes around myself and even the cover around my mouth without the robbers noticing or perhaps even _him_ for not noticing it as well.

"Mister-san, could you do me a favor?" and Mister-san could only nod. "Please do not move from your place. It will only be in a short period of time, okay?"

"What are you going to do?" I heard him ask.

"Toilet," That's what I told him and as expected he looked at me as if he was trying to say 'Are you a crazy girl?'

"Are you out of your mind?" Mister-san said loud enough for me to hear.

"Yea…"

Both Mister-san and I heard someone say and in my opinion, I'd say it was somewhat disrespectful, lazy, and at the same time there was a hint of provocation.

"Are you crazy, Ojou-chan?" said the same person moments ago.

I could only stare at him from where I sat. He was probably a half-Japanese like me. But that isn't the case for now these people need to be saved like Mister-san and I.

"Or do you want to die that badly?" This time, the other robber spoke. A sandy-blonde man, probably, around his mid twenty's. Like the first robber, the second robber had the same features undeniably they were twins, brothers, and the like.

"No, no, I just want to use the toilet." And with that I stood up from my place glancing on every part of the bank but all I could see were people gagged… tied… some were even giving me the look like Mister-san gave me moments ago. Then, my glance stopped to the third robber. After all the bickering between me and the twins, he just stood there watching us. I even noticed his gun still inside the holster which was a good thing for me. '_He's probably the leader or the second in command or something.'_

Just then the third robber spoke, "Tie her up again. Make sure it's tight enough so she doesn't escape."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said, giving both men a hint of a warning.

It may sound cold and provoking as if I'm inviting death itself. But everything that's been happening to me today has not been going so well. I'd never thought Japan could be this rowdy, Father, Mother, Yuuki. And with a sigh, slowly, I touched both guns and flipped the safety-lock. With enough speed, I managed to rip off the slide of both guns then, last was the magazines of both guns. Both robbers didn't just look shocked and surprised at their weapons but also at me, the very person who disassembled their weapons like magic.

"You," one of the twins tried to force a punch towards my stomach but fortunately I was able to side stepped just in time. It was like fighting with clones since both men have one identical facial feature. I wasn't even able to realize that the third robber already had his gun out on his hand. This definitely caught me off-guard.

"Stop, don't move. Or else, I'll shoot at this man." The third robber said as he pointed his gun towards Mister-san.

This really has become one of those typical hostage-crises that you get to see in the movies, but this time you're one of the characters in it. Not to mention, the lead-role has been placed upon me or did I just took the lead-role unknowingly. I only decided to withdraw some money today for my enrollment, school supplies and, other necessities for my stay here in Japan. I wonder if I can still be able to enroll there. _Mother's old school…_ I wonder what it's like…but I guess I won't be able to find out after what had happened today…

'_Mother, it seems to me I won't be able to enroll nor study at your old school. I'm terribly sorry…'_ I sighed loudly after thinking that disturbing thought.

Both twins must have thought that I've calmed myself and became submissive. In a swift moment, I lowered myself bringing a low kick on both twins making them land on their backs. I quickly move towards the third robber. He was about to shoot or plainly try to incapacitate me with a shot as he pointed the gun towards me. And just like moments ago… I was able to disassemble another gun like magic.

I had to do everything accordingly and of course as quickly as possible without the remaining robbers noticing. For now, there were only three armless men in front of me while their comrade was still inside the vault probably trying to figure out how to open the said iron locked safe.

"You're surprisingly good… annoying but good." The third robber said as he stood weaponless.

"Let's just get on with it. She's just a girl for heaven's sake!"

One of the twins retorted, probably, his ego was the one talking or maybe it was his pride. And after the very retort, he started to attack randomly like a drunken wild man. I'm just surprised that the remaining robbers near the vault were not able to hear us at all. Apparently, the building's design was actually made from several layers with the vault acting as its center for safety and security purposes.

A giggle left from my lips. It couldn't be helped. These men were getting frustrated by the thought of someone like me, a small girl who's just half their size were able to hit a nerve or two for that matter.

"Ah… Ojou-chan, you shouldn't provoke them that much." Mister-san said from the corner.

And once again, one of the twins attacked but this time the other twin attacked as well. Though, it was not synchronized. It can still be easily dodged. With a side-step, I waited for an opening…

'_NOW,' _a small concentrated punch from the palm shot through the first robber around the chest area.

Focusing the offense to a single opponent while I focused my defense to my surrounding, this whole ordeal lasted until there was only one robber left standing in front of me.

"…Ojou-chan…" He started with a huff.

"Y-You…" he gasped for air once again. Still, he was staring directly towards me with both fists clenched towards me. Then, a minute had passed but the said robber has not moved from his position. Even his posture did not even change. Until, suddenly a loud thud was heard and the third robber lay unconscious on the floor just a meter away from Mister-san.

"Hey, Mr. Robber, are you alright?" I asked.

"I don't think you should ask that, Ojou-chan." Mister-san said.

I looked at him then at 'Robber-san' then back to Mister-san once again. "Right…" I gave a small chuckle at that thought. This was a robbery case that suddenly turned to be a hostage-taking case. Oh the Misery…I sighed to that thought once again. I seemed to be having a lot of those recently.

"Boss, I already cracked the code. The vault is already open!" I saw a man- probably, not yet a man but a guy, carrying a small device. He immediately let go of the said gadget and tried to take his gun from his holster. By the time he was able to take off his gun, he was greeted rather forcefully by a '500-grams red metal stapler' which specially came from yours truly.

"I think that's gonna leave a mark…"

* * *

Moments later, the Shutters were finally opened. The Police and other Authorities were able to walk and investigate inside the said establishment. There were even Medical Teams who came to help those people who got injured. And of course, the Media were present as well.

One of the Police was talking with Mister-san probably asking what had happened inside the bank during the hostage-crisis. Then, at the back of an ambulance I was sitting right next to a female paramedic. Mister-san walked up to me along with the same police he talked to and a woman who's probably around her late forty's and perhaps Mister-san's wife.

"Hey, Mister-san," I waved at the said man.

My glance slowly turned towards the woman then to the police officer then back to the woman then back to Mister-san again. Mister-san probably noticed the curiosity written all over my face as he grinned along with the woman next to him and the police officer as well.

"Ah… That's right; we haven't introduced ourselves with each other. My name is Touru, Ogasawara Touru." Mister-san or rather Touru said as he offered his right hand for a hand shake. After the hand-shake, he continued with his introductions. "And this is my wife, Sayako. And this…" pointing at the police officer…

"…Miyuki, Kobayakawa Miyuki (1) of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department." The police officer introduced herself as she extended her hand for a hand shake.

Meanwhile, as my attention was still with Miyuki, 'the gentle police woman' in my point of view. Suddenly, out of no where a voice or rather a loud voice boomed towards our direction.

"MIYUKI…" A woman with shoulder-length black hair suddenly crashed in. Her attention was still with Miyuki until the said loud woman finally noticed me. "You, you're the girl that's everyone been talking about!" The said loud woman pointed at me.

"Hey, don't you know that it's rude to point at people? And for the record, I do have a name just so you know…its Yumi, Fukuzawa Yumi." With a huff, I crossed my arms in front of the said woman.

"My, aren't you both getting along so well?" Miyuki said with a giggle.

"NO WE CERTAINLY DO NOT!" We both said in chorus.

"I'm sorry about my partner, Yumi-chan…" Miyuki said.

I watched this woman, Natsumi, as she crossed her arms at me as if telling me how annoyed she was. If she was annoyed then so am I…

"As I was saying, err…Yumi-chan… This is Natsumi, Tsujimoto Natsumi (2) also from the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, my partner." Miyuki said with a smile as she elbowed the said police officer as if she was trying to say 'be nice…'

"Nice to meet you… And, thank you for today… You saved us all the hard work." The ever energetic police woman said, but after a second or two, "Ow…ow…hey, Miyuki that hurts. Stop it." Natsumi complained several times as she rubbed the sore right cheek her 'partner' had pinched moments ago.

"What she was trying to say was… as a local citizen you shouldn't have done what you've did. Although, it was admirable but still you should have let the police do their job. That's one of the reasons why we're here in this society." Miyuki said.

"Well, aside from giving you some actual lessons in life. We're here to tell you that the media are here to take your side of the story, in short, they want to interview you, the local celebrity hero." That time, it was Natsumi who spoke.

"An interview..?" "Local Celebrity Hero..?" "Me..?" I asked as I pointed at myself.

"Yes you." Natsumi said, pointing towards me. "Who else fought back against those robbers? It was you, right?" Once again, Natsumi pointed her finger towards me while I, on the other hand, just stared at the said police officer, still thinking about the impossible_._

"Um, err… uh… I'm sorry but I have to go now." I said as I started to walk towards the station.

"Hey, don't you want to get interviewed or something?" Natsumi asked. Almost everyone looked at me incredulously.

'_Is it just me or… I've been getting that kind of look recently.'_ And with that I sighed, '_I've been sighing recently as well… this is really getting troublesome indeed.' _"No, thank you. Well, then… good day!" I waved a goodbye for both police officers as well as to the married couple but then, suddenly…

"Yumi-chan, wait for a second." I paused and looked back at Touru who was motioning to his wife, Sayako, to let him go. "Will you give us the honor and join us for dinner?" Touru asked with a smile curved up on his lips.

"I don't want to impose, Mister-san."

"Nonsense, you are not imposing and, you will be able to meet my daughter. I think she's a year older than you though."

"If I were you, I'd say 'yes'" whispered Natsumi. But unfortunately she was heard by her partner, Miyuki. "Ow… ow… Miyuki, that hurts…" Once again, the said policewoman rubbed her sore right cheek as her (partner) had pinched her once again.

* * *

For a moment, I was staring at the family sign hanged at the front of the Main door of the mansion. 'Ogasawara'… carved in beautiful and traditional Japanese. I guess they're the type of family who follows traditions and the like.

From left to right, there were servants… numerous servants. Some were even bowing to me as if acknowledging me as a 'guest of honor' of the Master of the house. Everything seemed so grandiose inside the mansion but I guess that's what you will see inside a mansion, right?

And so, diner came by without Mister-san's daughter. Sayako herself apologized as to why her daughter was not able to attend diner with saying that she has things to do at school.

That aside, Mister-san showed me his office. It was huge. It was not the typical office that you get to see on TV's or the magazines. Lately, at diner, he was saying not to call him 'Mister-san' anymore. After what had happened at the bank, he decided that it was alright to call him by his given name even his wife, Sayako, liked the idea that she too preferred to be called by her given name.

"Yumi-chan", Touru called to get my attention. Then, he continued. "When … Or, where did you learn…-"

"…To disassemble a gun? Or, to fight, using martial arts?" I said casually, almost, too casually. And, Touru could only nod at what I had said. "I started far back when I was still young. And, at my previous school back at England, I learned how to do 'self defense'_._" I answered. I almost laughed at the man's reaction when I said 'self defense'.

"England? Then, you're not from Japan?" He asked. When I nodded a 'yes', he asked again. "Are you a Half-Japanese, Yumi-chan?"

"Yes. My Mother is English but she migrated here in Japan when she was still young. Then, she met my Father who is a Full-blooded Japanese and, they got married. They first had me then, after a few months, Mother gave birth to my younger brother. After that, we migrated to England. And, I'm here now to study since that's what my parents wanted me to do. Especially, my Mother, she's an alumna of a school here in Tokyo. I'm supposed to enroll today but, a lot had happened."

"I see… But, I'm sure if you explain things thoroughly they will let you study there. What school are you aiming at anyway, Yumi-chan?"

"Lillian Academy, a catholic all-girls school." I said.

Out of the blue, Touru suddenly asked. "Yumi-chan, would you like to work for me?"

And for a moment, I could only stare, blink and, stare again. I wasn't even able to realize how long I must have been awkwardly gawking at the man in front of me. But then, who wouldn't be? The question itself was like a bomb, a bomb that definitely caught me off guard.

"Me? Work for you?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Yes you. Who else? It will be something of your ability. So, it is not that difficult do not worry. What do you say, Yumi-chan?"

"What job would that be?" _'Wait a second, why am I asking this? No wait, stop! …ACK… Too late…'_

"A bodyguard…" He said.

"Excuse me?" I watched him laugh at me for, probably, making a face. Maybe, from dubious to shock to a mixture of the both were totally written at my face. "A… a bodyguard?-! Mr. Touru, I-" but before anything else, Touru cut me off.

"Yumi-chan, before you react. It's _**not me**_ whom you are going to protect but _**my daughter**_." Touru said.

"Huh?" I said, still, with the dubious look on my face. I was about to say my answer to Mister-san's offer but suddenly a knock was heard from the door. Both, mine and Mister-san's attention flew fast at the door as we both saw a butler walked in.

"Master, please forgive my intrusion but I believe you have requested the Young Mistress' presence as soon as she has arrived." The butler said.

"Ah… that's right. Is she here already?" Touru asked.

'_Wait a second. Does that mean that _'the Young Mistress'_ Mister-san was talking about was actually the person I'm going to protect and serve? I haven't even said _'yes'_ yet. I guess I won't be able to get a say in this too since Mister-san wasn't even letting me get out of my way through the matter.'_

I watched more as the door opened further to reveal a young lady more like a 'princess' or a 'goddess'. She has the most… silkiest-looking blue-black long hair I have ever seen; the deepest cerulean orbs I could gaze at; the most… creamy-white skin I could possibly stare at with little amounts of pink hue around her cheeks. I gaze further more at the goddess before me. I only paused at her rosy lips. Then, suddenly, I realized I kept on staring and staring all over again, until…

"Yumi-chan, this is my daughter, Sachiko. She's the one I've been telling you about." Touru said. He turned his attention towards his daughter, Sachiko and, he said "Sa-chan, this is Yumi. She will be your new bodyguard."

For a moment, I thought I saw something change at the Young Mistress' facial reaction. Or maybe, it was only a figment of my imagination.

"Bodyguard, you say?" I heard the Young Mistress' asked, almost in a disbelieving manner.

"Yes… She's going to be your bodyguard." Touru said.

"Are you even sure? Father, be reasonable! Look at her, she's small and I don't think she can even carry someone who's as big as you." Sachiko said.

"I'm not going to listen to what you're going to say, Sachiko." This time, Touru used the Young Mistress' name, as if, telling her 'this discussion is over young lady!'

"Fine, be that way!" With that the Young Mistress stormed off. From my seat, I watched both father and daughter squabble regarding something even I was against as well. Until, Touru's daughter left, more like, walked out of the office. Then, I realized something as I watch him standing near the open door with a small frown on his face. It was all too clear to me. Touru only wanted his daughter's safety. It was very simple but I guess the Young Mistress failed to see that small little fact.

"Um, Mr. Touru, I, uh…"

"Yes, Yumi-chan, what is it?"

"I'll, uh… excuse myself now and see if your daughter is alright." That was it. I made my decision even if it was in haste. "Thank you, Yumi-chan." Touru said with a small smile curved up from his lips.

'_All I need to do is to be a good bodyguard.' _With that thought, I left the study room and wandered around the mansion to look for the said young mistress.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

CAMEO/S:

(1) Miyuki Kobayakawa – from "You're Under Arrest"

(2) Natsumi Tsujimoto – from "You're Under Arrest"

TRIVIA/S:

(1) Yumi is Half-Japanese

REFERENCE/S:

(1) Nippon National Bank – non-existent. If it was actually real, it will be due to coincidence.

* * *

DISCLAIMER:

"Maria-sama ga miteru is not mine."


	2. Sachiko: Milady she says

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

I decided to make Yumi say 'Milady' instead of the usual 'Ojou-sama' since in the previous or next chapter it will explain where Yumi lived and stayed during her fifteen years of age. Speaking of age, I also decided to make the age of the 1st year students will be 15 y/o, the 2nd year students will be 16 y/o and then, the 3rd year students will be 17.

Here is the edited CHAPTER TWO of She is my Master.

Enjoy.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Sachiko: "Milady she says…"

* * *

Lillian Private Girls' School was founded around 1902. It was originally created for the daughters of nobles, and is a traditional Catholic school for girls from high-class families. It has classes for kindergarten through college.

Soeur, this is a system at Lillian High School. If a girl accepts the rosary offered by an upperclassman, they become soeurs. Then, the older sister guides the younger one to, showing her how to lead a pure and proper school life.

Yamayurikai, Mountain Lily Council, the yamayurikai is Lillian's Student Council. Its leaders are the three Roses which all of the students wish they could all become. But before anything else for that matter, earlier today, the Yamayurikai went to its neighboring school, the Hanadera Boys' School, for a scheduled meeting regarding the upcoming school festival. It was always a tradition that both schools to help each other during events such as this.

Although today was a different day for the Yamayurikai…

Earlier at the Rose Mansion

"Why do you have to excuse yourself every time we go at Hanadera for a meeting?"

"I have legitimate reasons, Onee-sama." I explained as I looked at my rather miffed Grande Soeur, Mizuno Youko.

"What is it this time?" She asked. "It isn't one of those family gatherings, is it?" She questioned me in a different manner.

I knew she always meddle at some things but I never imagined that she can be like this. Before I could give a proper answer, I sighed, long and hard.

"Yes, Onee-sama, it is a family gathering just between me, my parents and some guest." I managed to say straight and calm. I wouldn't want to repeat myself now, would I?

"Did something happen?" Onee-sama asked, dropping her accusing tone moments ago.

"No, not that I know of… Mother called me to go home early since I have to particularly talk to my Father about something."

"I see… well, then, please say my regards to Sayako-Obaa-sama and Touru-Ojii-sama." Onee-sama said as she walked out of the Rose Mansion with me. "Gokigenyo, Sachiko." She added, giving me a small hug.

"Gokigenyo, Onee-sama" I said before my Onee-sama walked back inside the Rose Mansion.

* * *

It was the middle of autumn and, people were bustling in and out of the streets of Tokyo, making it busier by the moment. It was like it was not a common scene everyday but today seemed to be a different case.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to pry but, how come we're not moving at all?" I asked my chauffeur as I looked at the car's rear mirror then outside then back again to the car's rear mirror.

"I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience, Ojou-sama. I heard that a bank robbery and at the same time a hostage-taking occurred just near this area moments ago. And up until now it's still causing traffic, Ojou-sama." The chauffeur said.

"It's alright…" I said as I watched people bustling from left to right, making the busy streets of Tokyo more and more… busier.

My thoughts itself stopped when I heard a familiar tone coming from my pocket. I only realized that my cellphone was ringing with my mother's name flashing on its screen, asking me where I was and how come I was late for dinner.

"I'm sorry but something happened -" I tried to explain but suddenly Mother's voice cut me off.

"What happened?-!" She asked. Panic coursed through my Mother's voice.

"Nothing bad happened. I am just held up in traffic that is all, Mother."

"Are you sure nothing bad happened, Sachiko?" She asked and once again panic with a hint of worry was evident in Mother's voice.

"Yes, I am sure, Mother." I paused and looked out at the familiar surroundings. "Mother, I'm dropping the line now… I'm almost there." I said as I waited for a confirmation from the other line.

I noticed the familiar walls which shielded me during my sixteen years of age as I continued to look on. It ran long as far my eyes could see. But then, we suddenly stopped and I could hear my chauffeur say words of confirmation that the 'Young Mistress' of the house has arrive. The car slowly drove its way near the Main door of the Mansion.

Promptly, I walked inside and was greeted by several butlers and maids along the way. Then, just outside the lounge area I saw my mother on her way to greet me.

"Sachiko, you've missed dinner." My Mother said as she walked up to me and greeted me with a hug.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." I said with a bow like how a lady should do.

I was about to say something but a butler suddenly walked up to us, catching both of my mother's and my attention. "I'm sorry for the intrusion but Master wanted to see the Young Mistress in his office." The butler said.

I excused myself and promptly headed to my Father's office. Once I arrived, a servant, who was standing outside of the office, announced my arrival. _- a lady never barge inside a room even if she is invited… - _A small thought walked in my head before I enter my Father's office also known as his study room.

From the place I stood, I saw my Father and a girl… not just any ordinary girl. There was something different about her. Something I couldn't put my finger on. I stared at her as I listened to my Father introduce us.

"Yumi-chan, this is my daughter Sachiko. She's the one I've been telling you about." My Father said. Then, as he turned his attention towards me he added, "Sa-chan, this is Yumi. She will be your new bodyguard."

'_A bodyguard?-! What in the world is Father thinking?'_ I screamed inside my head but then, I paused and calmed myself. "Bodyguard, you say?" I asked.

"Yes… She's going to be your bodyguard." My Father answered like it was common thing in the world.

"Are you even sure? Father, be reasonable! Look at her, she's small and I don't think she can even carry someone who's as big as you." I replied back. I didn't even care if my voice sounded angry or if the other girl heard me.

"I'm not going to listen to what you're going to say, Sachiko." This time, my Father used my name, as if, telling me 'this discussion is over young lady'.

"Fine, be that way!" I stormed out of the office and did not care where I was headed to. My thoughts were running fast… I did not even greet the servants that I passed through me while I was briefly walking on my own and completely out of it.

The moment I stopped from walking and wandering around, I noticed that I was not at my side of the mansion and I was still at the northern wall which was, of course, my Father's part of the mansion, the Main Wing. It was also the same moment when I remembered our previous discussion. _'Honestly, Father what were you thinking?'_ I sighed inwardly and decided to continue to walk again but this time, something was different. I nearly fell down the stairs that connected the second and third floor of the northern wall of the mansion.

"Milady, are you alright?" I heard someone asked. It was a girl's voice which I have not heard before. Slowly, I turned my head to see my protector. And just like moments ago, I saw the same girl but this time… I was able to see her much more up close. From there, I noticed the girl's big golden-brown eyes… they were clear and deep… the more I stare at it; the more I find myself staring at her golden-brown eyes, literally. That was the first then, second, her white soft skin. Third was her silky golden-brown hair though, it looked much darker than the color of her eyes. My gaze went down again and, this time, I paused as my gaze locked on her rosy lips. I only stop when I realize just how long must I have been gawking at the said girl.

I tried to refocus myself since it would seem unseemly to the girl behind me, after all, _a lady should always be attentive with her surroundings_ as I thought to myself.

"T-Thank you, Yumi-san…" I managed to say.

"It's nothing." She said.

"Yumi-san, you can let go of me now." I said. And just what I told Yumi-san, the said girl did what she was told. Firmly and carefully, she let me go, letting me stand on my own two feet, and finally she said to me with a smile… "Next time, Milady, watch your step."

"R-right… Thank you again." I said as I looked at Yumi-san incredulously.

For a moment, I looked at the girl in front of me and just like back at Father's office, I thought that there was something different from Yumi-san. That difference once again was evident but I could not decipher what it was.

"Milady, is there something that you require my assistance with?" Yumi-san asked with a small smile on her lips.

"No, you may go now." I said as I managed to compose myself once again and, inwardly, thanking the lessons and training I've acquired before during my earlier years.

"Well, then, I'll excuse myself. Good night, Milady." Yumi-san said. Still, her smile was evident on her lips and after a few seconds she walked down the stairs living me standing from where I stood just moments ago.

* * *

The night was still up and apparently it was starting to become a long night. The first few hours of twisting and turning inside my room, I could not find myself asleep and, the reason…

'_Milady…'_

Immediately, I sat up from my bed as a particular voice rang through my head.

"Of all voices, honestly, why does it have to be hers?" I asked out loud.

'_Milady…'_

"Milady she says…" I sighed in a long and un-lady like sigh.

But as the thought moved on, I found myself smiling and, surprisingly, a little sleepy.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

CAMEO/S:

n/a

TRIVIA/S:

n/a

REFERENCE/S:

n/a

* * *

DISCLAIMER:

"Maria-sama ga Miteru is not mine."


	3. Sayako: Sachiko got KO'd by Yumichan

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

I must have said this in the previous chapters but thank you for reading. I also mentioned the 'Northern wall' in the previous chapter but forgot to explain about it. Well, I'm sorry about that. :D Um, the Northern wall, also known as the 'Main Wing' is only a part of the Ogasawara mansion. The other parts of the mansion are, obviously, the Western wall (Western Wing) and the Eastern wall (Eastern Wing). Also, in this chapter, Yumi refer to Sayako as 'Lady Sayako'. Yumi won't be using much '-SAMA' or other Japanese Honorifics in this story since I said so (joke!). The reason for that is because she didn't grew up in Japan, remember?

Here is the edited CHAPTER THREE of She is my Master.

Enjoy

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Sayako: "Impressive… Sachiko got KO'd by Yumi-chan."

* * *

It was a bright Saturday morning. And, at the Mansion, one by one, the servants… workers… and the like started to do their morning duties while I, read the morning paper matched with brewed coffee. I was about to turn a page when all of a sudden I caught a glimpse of my daughter, Sachiko, walking in the Dining Room. And this… really amused me.

"This is new. I've never thought I could get a chance to eat breakfast with you, Sachiko." I asked, teasingly.

Sachiko sat opposite me and said "Good morning to you too, Mother." I immediately caught the annoyance in her voice. Inwardly, I smiled about this. I actually want her to be open especially with her feelings and with herself. And with that thought, I greeted her back "Good morning, Sachiko." this time with a hint of humor in my voice. I saw her reaction from calm to serious. "Is there something you find amusing, Mother?" She asked.

As calm as possible, I replied without letting out a chuckle. "It's just that you never join me for breakfast during weekends since, for all I know, during this time you could still be asleep in your bed." After that I unfolded the table napkin down to my lap. I only paused when I looked back at Sachiko again and said "Something good must have happened last night since you don't look grumpy in this early morning." Still, continuing with my teasing assault.

"Nothing happened, Mother. And please, stop it." Sachiko said. Obviously, she was starting to get annoyed.

Meanwhile, I continued to eat my meal with a happy and knowing smile on my lips as I reminisced what had happened last night.

* * *

_Both Touru and I including, Yumi arrived at the Mansion. From the Main Door, servants from left to right greeted us. But before we entered, I took the liberty to introduce our 'special' guest for the night._

"_Everyone, this is Fukuzawa Yumi. She is going to be tonight's 'guest of honor'." I said and all of the servants present at that time bowed._

_Before heading straight to dinner, Yumi followed us to the Lounge are where we talked about things that had happened during that day. Most of the conversation was only done by my husband and Yumi. I only join in whenever I could do so._

_After a quarter of an hour, I heard a knock from the door. Promptly, I opened it only to reveal a butler. He stood nearly three feet away from me and said "Madam, dinner is served."_

"_We'll be there in five minutes." I said to the butler. And with that, he left. I turned back my attention to my husband and to Yumi who were still engrossed to their conversation. Slowly, I walked back to my position. "Touru, Dear, dinner is ready."_

_Touru nodded with a smile then turned to the young girl adjacent to him and said "Shall we, Yumi-chan?"_

_Yumi only gave a nod and followed us to the Dining Room. By the time we got there, we promptly started dinner. I noticed Yumi staring at the seat opposite hers. Probably, wondering who the 'other' person who's supposed to eat with them tonight._

"_I'm sorry Yumi-chan. But, Sachiko won't be able to join us for dinner. She's sometimes busy with schoolwork. I believe their school is going to have their annual school festival soon. They must be busy with that." I said which earned me an 'Oh…' look from the cute girl in front of me._

"_I see." Yumi said with a nod and an added facial expression as she continued… "She must be part of the Student Council of her school since the Student Council is the busiest group that I can think of during events such as this."_

_I almost let out a smile after I heard what Yumi had said. She was right after all. I could not help but to be impressed with the girl more and more. From this, I could tell that Yumi is actually clever and observant. It only made my interest grow even further. And so, I decided to humor the girl for awhile._

"_How is the food, Yumi-chan?" I asked like a good housewife and hostess should be._

"_It's delicious, Ma'am." Yumi replied politely then she continued to eat her 'Grilled Steak with Asparagus on the side'._

"_I'm glad you like it." I said and Yumi smiled at me. Before she could continue, I asked her another question. "By the way, Yumi-chan, where do you stay at?" I asked as curiosity started to flow over me._

"_I live near here actually. And, it's just a…" Yumi started. But then, paused and thought of what she was going to say next. "…ten to fifteen minutes walk gap from here to there, I think… at first… I actually thought that this place was a park when I first arrived in the neighborhood." Yumi added with a small laugh._

_After hearing this, both Touru and I laughed at the comment. True, our residence always gives the impression of a park. Since at first glance from the outside of the gate were thick and enormous trees lined up at the front._

"_My… this is a first." Touru said after a hearty laugh._

"_Ah! I didn't mean to say that you live inside a park or something." Yumi said with a look of panic. And of course, it was clearly written all over her face. This caused another set of laughter inside the Dining Room and a small pout on the already flustered face of the said guest of honor. _'Oh my, what a cute face' _I chuckled underneath my hand as I watched Yumi pout on her seat. From there, I realized that I had never laughed these much before or even heard any laughter within this cold rich walls. I want to, at least, experience this every now and then. If not, at least, I'll let Sachiko experience it._

"_Before I forgot, Yumi-chan; if you want to excuse yourself to the restroom, feel free and just ask any servants outside the Dining Room, alright?" I said and, she politely replied "Don't mind if I do…" She silently excused herself to find the restroom._

_Just as Yumi was visibly gone inside the room, I turned my attention to Touru. "Is there any other way for Yumi-chan to stay here in the mansion with us?" I asked._

_For a moment, Touru looked at me as if I got a sudden urge or craving for a certain object. "Sayako, Dear; I'm sure if you ask her to stay for a few days, she will agree." Touru replied to me._

"_No! I'm not talking about extended overnights, Touru. I hope you do know what I mean." I said with a little indignation on my part._

"_Dear, didn't you hear what Yumi-chan said before?" He asked._

"_I know… but, is she going to be fine not to mention, safe? I mean, she's only fifteen years old, younger than our own daughter. She's living on her own away from her family and friends. That is NOT safe." I pointed every single negative detail that I could think of as I said those words. And, I as a mother know this kind of things. It's just like what everybody calls… 'A Mother's Intuition'_

_I, then, thought of something that could change his mind._

"_What if it was our daughter?"_

_Before Touru gave me a reply, he sighed. "Sayako, Dear, please calm down. Didn't Yumi-chan say that even if she lives on her own the house has an installed fire and security system? So, there is nothing to worry about." He said._

_I immediately answered back. "But, security systems nowadays can fail or can be shut down. Let's take for example what had happened today at the bank." I said almost too proudly when I saw the almost defeated look on Touru's face. "Sayako…" He sighed again probably, guessing that the more he argued with me the more I'll push through and try to get what I want. "Alright, I will try to think of a way for her to stay." He said. After hearing his reply, I hugged him with a smile and, I could tell that it made him happy. And just as we were about to let go, I heard someone cough. It was Yumi, making her presence known for me and Touru._

_She was grinning like a child and said with a hint of humor "Wow, something lovely must have happened while I was away." I tried to change the topic with a question. "Yumi-chan, I trust that you were able to find the restroom successfully."_

"_Yes, thankfully, I was able to ask a maid along the way." She said with her usual cheery smile._

"_Yumi-chan, would you like to accompany me to my office for awhile?" Touru asked while, Yumi answered with an "Okay, Mister-san." But before they head out of the Dining Room, Touru paused and said "Yumi-chan, can you not call me Mister-san anymore? I prefer if you call me just by my name."_

_Yumi was about to protest but, suddenly I piped in the conversation. "Me too, Yumi-chan, I prefer if you call me by my name." I said and watched her sigh with a smile. And, she said. "Okay, since it will be nice to greet neighbors like this." She smiled once again, a cute gentle smile._

"_Let's go to my office, Yumi-chan, before Sayako decide to make you her dress-up doll." I heard my husband say. Now, that gave me an idea… a wondrous and mischievous idea. "What a wonderful suggestion, Touru." I said with a smile. More like, a mischievous smile. And, I could see Yumi's reaction. Ah… It was so priceless._

"_W-what about your daughter, won't you want to make her your 'dress-up doll' instead?" She cutely stuttered when she said those words and, I was barely stopping myself to hug the little girl like a teddy bear. For a second or two, Touru and I blinked in front of Yumi not to mention, Touru, stifled a laugh from the sudden suggestion; while I, thanked Maria-sama for the training and lessons I used to have back when I was still a child. I silently prayed with a little smile _'Amen…'

"_The thought is nice, Yumi-chan. But, our daughter is… kind of… reserved." I said as I find the 'right words' to 'describe' my daughter. But when I imagined Sachiko dressed in one of those frilly clothes that I always wanted her to try, I didn't know if I would laugh or just stay silent at the thought and, Yumi who had the look that completely says "Oh…" probably understood or had an idea what I was trying to say._

_-Ahem- Touru faked a cough as if he was trying to clear his dry throat. "As I was saying, let's head to the office, Yumi-chan." He said with a tint of pink around his cheeks, trying to compose himself in front of his guest._

_As both Touru and Yumi walked back to the office, just a few meters away, I followed then from behind. _'It looks like even the Almighty Ogasawara Touru can still smile a heartfelt and sincere smile.' _I thought as I watched both Touru and Yumi walk back to Touru's office from the outside of the Lounge Area. My thoughts were suddenly cut when I saw my daughter, Sachiko, arrived late which was unseemly of her._

_I walked up to her and greeted her with a hug. "Sachiko, you've missed dinner." I said. She apologized almost a little uncharacteristically. _'Something must have happened at school… Oh dear…' _She gave a small bow and was about to say something but a butler suddenly walked towards our direction and said. "I'm sorry for the intrusion, Madam. But, the Master wanted to see the Young Mistress in his office." He said._

_Sachiko promptly excused herself and headed towards Touru's office. I, on the other hand, followed Sachiko from behind. As we arrived, a servant was standing outside of the office and he announced Sachiko's arrival. I watched her walked in. And after a couple of minutes, I was wondering what Yumi might be thinking now that she, Yumi, met Sachiko._

'Could she be dumbfounded or speechless?'

'What could be her facial expression? _**Eh… bodyguard? What in the..?**_'

_I, then, realized that both father and daughter were exchanging retorts per retorts. It started with Sachiko's high-pitch voice along with Touru's roar-like voice inside of the office. And as the discussion inside the office went on, I saw Sachiko walked out of the office, miffed and, was totally out of it. Moments later, I saw Yumi walked out of the office, probably, to see if Sachiko was alright._

_After the arguments inside the office, I decided to walk inside just to what was wrong. I saw Touru with his forehead rested on top of his intertwined fingers. I sighed at the scene. From there, I thought that, at times, if I actually married an idiot. But considering what had happened, it couldn't be her husband's fault. So, for now, I gave him a reassuring smile and a supportive squeeze on the shoulder._

"_I told her that Yumi-chan will be her new bodyguard."_

_I heard him say those words. It was sudden and, I could tell that he was waiting or expecting for me to do the same hysterics like Sachiko. For every passing second, he waited for me to say something anything at all. But I just let it all pass by and said "Then… Yumi-chan agreed to become Sachiko's new bodyguard?" I asked._

"_Probably, since Yumi went to check if Sachiko is alright." Touru replied._

"_I was surprised when Sachiko walked out of your office. But when Yumi-chan walked out as well, I was even more surprised." I said. I suddenly let go of my husband and promptly walked directly to the door. I only paused when I heard Touru say "Don't tell me you're going to walk out of my office as well?" He asked, sounding like a sulking kid who got left out all of a sudden by his friends. "No, well, kind of… I just thought of something to do. See you later." I said and continued to walk out of Touru's office._

_I was walking at the Main Wing of the Mansion when I finally spotted my daughter. I called up to her, but unfortunately Sachiko was not able to hear me. I even noticed that Sachiko was not greeting back to the other servants who were greeting her and, Sachiko only walked passed them with a clouded look on her face. This only made me want to at least 'wake' Sachiko up since, in a third person's point of view, Sachiko looked like she was mumbling and, not to mention, sleep walking._

_I continued to follow my daughter and, by now, Sachiko was currently walking up the stairs still dazed and most of her thoughts were still rumbled to the fact that she lost her footing as she went up the stairs that connected the second and third floor of the Main Wing of the Mansion. I could only stare in panic as I watched in horror. And, thankfully, Sachiko was alright. Someone came to her rescue._

_Awhile back, I nearly fell from where I stood out of panic and fear; but now everything seemed too calmed down as I continued to watch over at my daughter and at her protector, Yumi._

"_Milady, are you alright?" I heard Yumi asked Sachiko._

_Yumi was standing behind Sachiko only one step away from the stairs; while Sachiko stood with her back facing the younger girl. Slowly, I saw Sachiko turned her head towards Yumi and said "T-thank you, Yumi…" Sachiko managed to say. And, I swear there was embarrassment in that voice of hers._

"_It's nothing." I heard Yumi say._

"_Yumi, you can let go of me now." I heard Sachiko say. I can tell that it sounded stiff. She's still probably embarrassed about whatever it is in her mind. I continued again to watch; I saw Yumi carefully let Sachiko go, let her stand on her own two feet and finally, I heard Yumi said with a smile. "Next time, Milady, watch your step."_

'Impressive… Sachiko got KO'd by Yumi-chan.'

"_R-right… Thank you again." I heard Sachiko say with an incredulous look._

"_Milady, is there something that you require my assistance with?" I heard Yumi ask, still, with a smile on her lips while Sachiko dismissed Yumi and said. "No, you may go now." Yumi, who still has her smile evident on her lips, said "Well then, I'll excuse myself. Good night, Milady." After a few seconds, I saw Yumi walked down the stairs leaving Sachiko standing alone in the middle of the stairs._

I stopped reminiscing when I noticed the way Sachiko looked from every part of the Dining Room as if she was looking for somebody. And so, I said "Your Father will not be joining us for breakfast." She turned to me as if saying to go on and I did. "He said… he suddenly has something he needed to do in his office." I said; but Sachiko, for the most part, looked like she wasn't looking for her Father but rather for somebody else. I took this as an opportunity to tease my daughter once again. Inwardly, I smiled as I ask "Oh my… were you not referring to your Father."

"I -" Sachiko wasn't able to answer the question. But instead, she slightly lowered her head and continued to her meal.

'_Ah… Sa-chan's is just too cute. Oh my, someone cute has arrived as well. Hee~hee~hee~'_ I stopped with my musings when I saw Yumi at the entrance of the Dining Room. I gradually invited her in, "Ah~ Yumi-chan, come in… come in…" I said as I motioned the girl to come over. "Care to join us for breakfast?" I asked.

I slightly glanced at Sachiko and noticed there was something different about her today. She seemed a little peeved. I wasn't sure if it was because of Yumi? Or, was it because of something else that I don't know of? I immediately ignored that matter when I heard Yumi politely refused my offer. "Thank you for the offer. But, I already ate after I left my house for a morning jog." She said.

"Morning jog… then, you must be thirsty and tired from all the running that you've done." I said as I pulled Yumi to sit in one of the chairs at the Dining Room; specifically, the chair opposite Sachiko's.

Once again, Yumi refused with eagerness in her voice; she said "Lady Sayako, it's really alright. You don't have to do this.", but I completely ignored it as I continued to give orders to one of the Kitchen Staff.

"Mother, if Yumi doesn't want to eat then, you don't have to make her. It's as simple as that." I heard Sachiko say in a stern voice. Then, she turned her attention towards Yumi with full determination in her eyes and said "And you, stop protesting. It will only make her want to spoil you more and more if you do that." I only giggled after hearing my daughter's antics while Sachiko sighed at her Mother. Yumi, on the other hand, looked puzzled as she tried to figure out, probably, both me and Sachiko who were in front of her talking uncharacteristically.

We managed to stop; or rather, Sachiko stopped giving her 'lectures' after a few passing minutes. Then, a butler arrived with the said breakfast. "Excuse me, Yumi-sama." He said as he placed a set of utensils and lastly a bowl of delicious soup. "We call this 'Classic Mediterranean Fish Soup with Rouille, Croutons and, Gruyere' (2), please enjoy your meal." The butler said as he walked back next to a cart where 'course number two' was waiting to be served.

I watched Yumi properly unfold the table napkin on top of her lap. Next, I saw Yumi used the soup spoon with her right hand while the left tipped the bowl away from her. The way she ate her soup made me watch with interest and I can tell that even Sachiko was thinking the same thing.

"I heard from Touru that you actually grew up in London and that you're going to study here in Japan." I said and at the same time started a conversation with her.

"Yes", she said.

"I also heard that you were supposed to take care of your enrollment yesterday but, unfortunately, the bank robbery and the hostage crisis took place." I said. And before Yumi could reply, Sachiko piped in the conversation asking about yesterdays' events "What bank robbery and Hostage crisis are you talking about, Mother?" She asked.

I could clearly see the look Sachiko was giving me. It's as if she was trying to say 'How come I wasn't told about this before?' I inwardly smiled and decided to play a little trick with her. "Oh my… you didn't know what happened yesterday?" I asked, acting innocently but teasingly.

"No, this is why I am asking you, Mother." She replied back a little sternly if I may add.

"Sachiko, first, relax, okay? Yesterday, your Father was at a bank. Unfortunately, there were four robbers who tried to rob the bank. And as time passed by they also tried to hostage the people inside the bank which includes your Father. Fortunately and thankfully," I paused and stood up from my chair and walked up to Yumi and said "Yumi-chan was there to save the day." And with that, I squeezed Yumi's shoulder as a sign of gratefulness. I was about to say something but Sachiko was still inquiring about yesterday's incident.

"Was someone hurt?" She asked.

"Thank Kami-sama no one got hurt seriously. The Police said that the injured people were only the four robbers." I said.

This caused Yumi to suddenly release her spoon just above the bowl with a little clatter. Obviously, worried, Yumi apologized for the noise she made. "I'm sorry." She said as she picked up the spoon once again with her right hand.

Both Sachiko and I noticed the distressed state looming around the younger girl. And so, I decided to change the topic before Yumi sulk more and more. "Yumi-chan, would you like some dessert?" I asked with a motherly smile on my lips.

I noticed the irritated look on my daughter's face. It was as if telling me - (What were you thinking? Isn't it obvious? Yumi is feeling guilty for hurting people even if they were robbers! This matter cannot be solved with a piece of dessert.) - I only replied with a look that says - (Do not give me that look, Sachiko. Even you couldn't stand against a strawberry parfait back when you were little.) - Our little dispute got ahead of us again, making Yumi look like the third wheel in the scene. It only stopped when Yumi decided to break in.

"Dessert sounds great." Yumi said loud enough to attract attention from both Sachiko and I.

After hearing what Yumi had said, my attention immediately flew to Yumi with much excitement and said to the younger girl. "I know just the perfect dessert, Yumi-chan."

I motioned for the previous butler to come forth once again, this time, to bring the dessert. At Yumi's left side, the butler excused himself again. "Excuse me, Yumi-sama." He said as he replaced the bowl of soup with the dessert the Kitchen Staff made. "We call this 'Passion Fruit Soufflé' (3). Once again, please enjoy your meal, Yumi-sama." The butler said as he returned to his former position.

Yumi could only oblige and so, she started to eat the puffy cake in front of her. At the same time, I watched the girl beside me eat with much more interest. And with a smile, I urged the girl to eat more while thinking of dresses and other set of clothes that would look good on the younger girl whom I find cute in any clothes that I could think of. Just thinking about it made me giggle. And… of course, this didn't go unnoticed by Sachiko and Yumi.

"Oh my, sorry about that. I couldn't stop myself from giggling after thinking of clothes that would look good on you Yumi-chan." I said, still in my dreamy state. It couldn't get any better after I saw Yumi's expression. Her hazel-colored eyes couldn't get any bigger and, her face drained of its color.

After a second or two, Yumi was able to gain her composure once again. "Please… I prefer if you don't, Lady Sayako." She said.

I only grinned at her reply with a hint of mischievousness in my eyes.

"Honestly… she will never listen to you, Yumi. Just look at Mother's eyes… they're filled with mischievousness and its suspicious enough." Sachiko said with her stern voice once again.

"Now, now… don't say it like I'm planning something horrible. For all I know, _**you (also) find Yumi-chan cute.**_" I said with an all-knowing look on my face.

Sachiko didn't utter a single word. I know the statement would definitely caught Sachiko off guard. She had a flustered and nervous look on her lovely face. Sachiko couldn't even look at Yumi; she just remained in her seat, tried to read the morning newspaper and, acted like nothing embarrassing had happened.

"Wow… time really flies when you're having fun." I giggled while both girls gave me a look that says - (You're the only one who is having fun here.) - I gradually turned my attention towards Sachiko and said "Ah, Sa-chan… I hope you don't mind if I borrow Yumi-chan whenever I decide to go out. Don't worry; I will always make it to a point that I will ask your permission first."

"Do whatever you like. It's not like I am her owner." Sachiko said, obviously, annoyed. And, just to prove how annoyed Sachiko was, she walked out of the Dining Room.

'_Oh dear… I guess I went too far…'_

"Go on, Yumi-chan, follow Sachiko." I said with a motherly smile placed on my lips. And with that, Yumi left the Dining Room leaving me alone for some early tea.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

CAMEO/S:

n/a

TRIVIA/S:

(2) Their were actually four thieves during the bank robbery at Chapter One

REFERENCE/S:

(2) Classic Mediterranean Fish Soup with Rouille, Croutons, and Gruyere – refer to .com

(3) Passion Fruit Soufflé - refer to .com

* * *

DISCLAIMER:

"Maria-sama ga miteru is not mine."


	4. Sachiko: The presumptuous rude fox

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Here's the edited Chapter 4 of She is my Master. I apologize for the delay. CHAPTER FIVE will be released this week.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

Sachiko: "the presumptuous rude fox"

* * *

I was stomping my feet around the family's garden. It started with a simple trot to the left then to the right. But as time flew by, I started to pace back and forth, fuming about what had happened back at the Dining Room during breakfast. I sighed as I massaged one of my temples.

Just thinking about it… Wait a minute? _'This isn't right. I should not have acted like a brash kid back there.'_ I sighed once again and said "This really is not right."

"What is?" I heard someone say. I turned and saw Yumi, standing not too far from me.

"Nothing," Once again, irritation was getting ahead of me.

"Milady, do I make you feel uncomfortable?" Yumi asked.

The question made all of my attention turn to a maximum level. I never even expected Yumi to ask such question in the first place. Now, I felt uncomfortable due to the 'simple' question and I wanted to answer 'yes, you do make me feel uncomfortable, can you not see?' But, no, I couldn't frankly say it to Yumi. It will only make me look like an easily annoyed child.

I remained silent for awhile, thinking for the right words to say. But my thoughts were stopped when I heard Yumi say "The question is only answerable by a 'yes' or a 'no', Milady." She said with an all-knowing smile on her lips that looked like a smirk for me.

"Are you playing with me, Yumi?" I asked. And from the tone of my voice, I wanted to show Yumi whose boss.

"Please don't answer me with another question, Milady." Yumi answered.

'_!'_ That definitely hit a nerve. If this was softball… that was probably 'strike one'. Unfortunately, I, Ogasawara Sachiko, the ever-so prim and proper princess who does not like to lose, gave an unimaginable retort.

"How dare you say that to me?-!"

I blew up to the point that my voice raised to a certain level; my cheeks were tinted pink due to anger while my fist turned pale due to the pressure.

"Do you feel relieved now?" I heard Yumi ask.

"Excuse me?-!"

I looked at the girl before me incredulously. All I could think of… Yumi was not making any sense and that Yumi was just really trying to get to my bad side. The latter was a mystery since it will only cause Yumi to lose her job in the first place.

"I asked if Milady feels any sort of relief." Yumi simply said.

After hearing what Yumi had said, I couldn't help but to blink. Not just once but three times. Still, I couldn't figure out the girl before me. And it made me irked whenever I feel that the younger girl can read me like an open book… like the way _Onee-sama_ has always been able to do.

"…" Slowly I breathe in then breathe out. Next, I opened both of my palms which, surprisingly, felt relieved from the pressure.

'_Did she actually make me angry just to make me feel relieved at the end of it all?' _I wondered as I stared at my opened hands. I wanted to say something or anything just to make myself sure that my voice was still there deep inside my throat. And so, the first thing I did was, I looked back at Yumi. Unfortunately the said brunette was nowhere to be found.

I looked from left to right, anywhere as far my eyes and feet could reach. I did manage to see Yumi though, she was not alone. She was talking to a maid whom I had no idea what the maid's name was. I decided to walk up to them.

The maid was the first to take notice of my presence. "Good morning, Ojou-sama." The maid greeted with a bow.

"Good morning…"

Yumi, on the other hand, acted like I was not there. She continued to talk to the maid as if I was not really there. "As I was saying, you should watch where you're walking, Ms. Saki." I heard Yumi say.

"R-right…" The maid, who I now know as Kijima Saki (3), sweat-dropped from the way Yumi talked enthusiastically.

They were only talking about taking precautions from falling or tripping and the like. Since, moments ago Saki accidentally stepped on the hem of her maid uniform which caused her to trip while Yumi, who saw everything from afar, helped Saki to stand up before handing the woman's eyeglasses.

Noticing that one of the hinges was slightly loose, Yumi reached for the eyeglasses and, said in a low voice that it almost sounded sultry. "Oh my…" Yumi paused then continued.

"…Looks like your glasses got damaged when you accidentally tripped."

After hearing this, Saki was close to fainting. I know this; it was obvious. The maid was flustered and was blushing like a ripe tomato. And at the same time, I felt annoyed, irritated, shocked, and speechless or maybe a mixture of all. Oh… how I wanted to hit Yumi so bad just to make her stop from talking.

'_Just where does she get all that air of confidence from?'_ I thought as I decided to watch from the sideline for awhile.

"Would you like me to fix it for you?" Yumi offered. But Saki declined with just a shook of the head as if she was trying to get away.

"Are you sure?" Yumi asked which earned her a nod from the still flustered maid.

"Ms. Saki, let me give you a friendly advice… falling from the ground is good, but falling from the stairs is bad. Remember that, okay?" Yumi said with a smile, trying to cheer up Saki with her 'friendly advice'.

"I'll remember that Yumi-san." Saki replied with a giggle. She excused herself to both Sachiko and Yumi and started to head towards the Mansion since lunch was almost there. "Please excuse me, Ojou-sama, Yumi-san." She said.

Both Yumi and I watched Saki slowly disappear from their sight. Once she was gone, I pinched both Yumi's cheeks and said "You… If you want to say something to me, say it clearly." I let Yumi go; then, I looked at the younger girl, whose big eyes looked somewhat serious and teary while her face was red probably due to anger or the way I pinched both of her cheeks.

"What?" I asked.

"Honestly…" was all Yumi could say as she turned and sat at one of the benches outside the Garden.

"It wasn't my intention to pinch you that hard." I said as I sat next to Yumi. The girl next to me, on the other hand, didn't even give a simple reply. _'Is she ignoring me?'_ But instead of asking, I said "D-does it still hurt?"

Still, no reply…

"Does it hurt that much that you cannot even open your mouth to talk?"

I turned to the person seated next to me and to my surprise; Yumi was actually sleeping with her head rested, sideways, on top of one of the arm-rails of the bench.

For a moment, I could only stare at the sight being laid down before me. With the blissful and contented look on Yumi's face, I couldn't even wake the said girl, and it only made me sigh.

'_It's unseemly to leave someone who is sleeping defenselessly even if that someone is unbelievably rude…and _cute_…'_

I immediately stood from my seat. I couldn't believe the words that passed through my head. I paused and contemplated for awhile. I briefly shook my head, thinking… _'I shouldn't be doing this. I'm starting to act like Sei-sama.'_ And with a last look, I sat back at the bench. But something caught my attention. It was a scent of 'strawberries' which filled my nostrils with so much fervor to the point that it was starting to get addictive. I had to know where this scent came from and was surprised that it was just sleeping next to me. Slowly and carefully, I moved close just to check if my presumptions were correct.

"Strawberries…" I said; almost a little too loudly.

My thoughts were put to an immediate stop when I heard someone say "Yes, it's strawberry-scented bath foam and shampoo."

I know I was caught red handed and all I could do was to glare at the full-awake and stretching Yumi next to me. "You…" I started to fume from my seat.

'Strike Two'

"What?-!" Yumi asked. She looked dumfounded probably guessing as to why I was in a bad mood again.

'_Is she an idiot, I wonder?' _I noticed she was starting to head back to the Mansion. And so, I asked "Where do you think you're going?" I didn't get any response from the girl. It was only then that I realized that Yumi was listening to a portable music player. I tried to get Yumi's attention once again by taking one the earphones placed at Yumi's ears.

And thus, 'Sachiko's-first-try-to-take-one-of-Yumi's-earphones', commenced. I reached the left side from behind and, surprisingly, Yumi dodged to the right. Second try… I reached the right side from behind and, surprisingly again, Yumi dodged to the left. Third try… I tried the right side again hoping that Yumi will think that she will try the opposite direction. But, instead of going to the predicted direction, Yumi crouched down.

'_How does she keep on doing that?' _ I stopped when I saw my Mother walked up towards our direction.

"My… you both look like you're having fun." Mother said with a smile on her face. Obviously, she saw what I was doing and I could only roll my eyes at the statement. I wouldn't say fun… it was more like annoying, dreadful, irritating, and downright exhausting.

"Come now, lunch is ready." I heard my Mother say before walking back to the Mansion. Yumi and I only complied and followed back.

* * *

By the time we arrived at the Dining Room, lunch was already set. "Well then, shall we?" Mother said as she sat at the same chair she sat during breakfast while I did just the same and sat next to her. Yumi, on the other hand, remained standing from her position.

"Yumi, come… join us." Mother said.

"But -" Yumi started to refuse again just like back at breakfast where she looked so helpless against my ever so forward mother.

I sighed as I continued to watch their little charade. But for every unnerving second, I wasn't able to take it anymore. "Haven't you learned that the more you refuse her, the more she'll spoil you? If you're going to refuse… then say it like you mean it!" I said, more like snapped at Yumi. This caused everyone's attention to turn towards me. It couldn't be helped this was probably one of the first that I openly snapped in front of a guest… if you consider Yumi as a guest.

And so, Yumi did join us for lunch. We started to eat and talk about small things just to lighten up the atmosphere once. But, mostly, it was Mother and Yumi who were talking though.

"So, Yumi-chan, have you finally decided?" I heard my mother say. On my part, I didn't have any clue about what they were talking about. I just kept silent and pretended not to listen on the matter.

"Lady Sayako, I think it's too sudden for me to give my answer… you've just asked me about it last night, remember?" Yumi said. She looked like she was trying to protest… or, at least that's what it looked like. And when I saw her looking at me, I sighed. _'She's helpless…'_ That's what I thought to myself.

"I-I guess… it couldn't be helped then…" Yumi said with a sound of defeat.

"YES" exclaimed Mother. She promptly stood up from her seat and hugged Yumi; at the same time, making me even more curious as to what was happening. That was when I decided to make my presence known to both women in the room.

"Excuse me… I don't mean to ruin your celebration. But, what exactly is going on here?" I asked with a voice so stern that I hoped they'll realize just how serious I was.

"Oh! Ah, that's right. I was not able to tell you that I asked Yumi-chan to live with us. Of course, it will be during her stay here in Japan." Mother said.

'_Did I hear it right?'_ I know Mother loves to pull a joke or even sometimes tease me to the point where I found myself getting incredibly annoyed. But this looked and sounded different… it seemed real… annoyingly real.

Once again, I snapped and throw all of my frustrations towards the younger girl before me. "You…" With a glare, I pointed at Yumi and yelled on a level that I didn't know that I could even reach.

"You simply agreed to her just like that?"

"What am I supposed to do?" She replied in an equal level of voice like mine.

But before I could even answer back, Mother interrupted us. "Now, now, now, both of you, before anyone of you start, let me tell you this…" She turned her attention to me, "I asked Yumi to stay with us because… she lives here in Japan on her own without any relatives and to think that she's just fifteen years old." She said.

"Fine, I understand." I said.

"Now then, that's settled…" This time I saw Mother turn to Yumi with a hint of mischievousness in her eyes and said "Shall we head to your new room, Yumi-chan?" There was a sly grin curved up on Mother's lips and I could tell that Mother was up to something. Unfortunately for Yumi, she couldn't even refuse since Mother took Yumi's arm and led the said girl near the entrance of the Dining Room. "Come with us as well, Sa-chan." Mother said.

I, on the other hand, could only sigh. I wanted to say… I have important things to do. But instead of declining, I stood up and followed my Mother. Moments later… it only occurred to me that we were walking towards my side of the mansion. This… this couldn't possibly mean?

"This will be your room, Yumi-chan!" I heard my Mother said in excitement while I could only gawk. I know it wasn't proper to do such thing, but how can I possibly not when "the presumptuous rude fox" is just a room away from me.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

CAMEO/S:

(3) Kijima Saki – from the anime and manga series "Hayate, the Combat butler"; she's Tachibana Wataru's maid in the series

TRIVIA/S:

n/a

REFERENCE/S:

n/a

* * *

DISCLAIMER:

"Maria-sama ga miteru is not mine."


	5. Yumi: 1st day of school but it's October

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Before anything else, in this chapter, Yumi will (eventually) start to use the Japanese honorifics like '–Chan', '-Sama' (except at school, Yumi will start calling Sachiko with a '–Sama'.), '-San', '-Sensei' and the like.

Here is CHAPTER FIVE of 'She is my Master'

Enjoy

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

Yumi: "It's Monday and it's my first day of school but… it's October."

* * *

Saturday and Sunday went fast in the Ogasawara Mansion. The first and second nights of my stay has been filled with embarrassment, laughter, unnerving sighs and probably a mixture of all.

And thus, Monday came…

Lillian Academy.

Elite

That's one of the main words that can possibly describe the academy I am currently looking at right now. From where I stood, I could see the long line of trees welcoming me. Now I'm wondering how my mother walked to these paths, from the gate and everything. I guess the longer I gawk around the longer I'll know my answer. That's until…

"How long are you going to look around like a lost kid?"

I immediately stopped from my musings and looked directly at the tall, dark-haired, princess, who was standing next to me. From the tone of her voice, I could say she sounded miffed. I was about to say something but she caught me off-guard when she walked near me.

Reaching to my scarf, Milady said, "Your scarf is crooked." She retie my 'crooked' scarf and in-addition to that she also said, "Listen to me, when we are at school… act like you do not know me and most of all do not call me _**'Milady'**_." Once Milady or shall I say Sachiko-sama was done retying my 'crooked' scarf, she excused herself with a bow and said, "Gokigenyo" like greeting any other Lillian student.

* * *

Having been left alone, I went to find the very first place a transfer student could possibly go – the Principal's Office. It was to be expected that Mother's old school was big. But from wherever I stood I couldn't find a single student or teacher to ask directions. Luckily, I was able to find the School's Guide that serves as a map at the Main Lobby and was able to find the place I was looking for. Though, on my way to the stairs, I noticed two students. One was sitting on the stairs, unconscious and with a slight feverish look on her face. The other student looked obviously worried and at the same time panicked for her dear friend. And thus, I decided to walk to the pair.

"Excuse me; is there something I could help you with?" I asked. Then, the 'girl' before turned and I saw how 'pretty' the girl was.

"Eh?" the 'pretty' girl said, still, with worried expression on her face.

Without replying back, I moved closer to the 'braided' girl and checked her temperature. And I was right; she really has a high-fever. "Your friend collapsed due to high-fever. We need to get her to the Infirmary and fast." I said.

"Yes, but-" the 'pretty' girl started but from the way she said it. She obviously sounded conflicted with something. And, inside, I just sighed. I guess getting myself late once in awhile would be alright. I looked back at the 'pretty' girl and I said to myself, _'Yeah… getting late once in awhile really is alright.'_

"It's alright I'll take her to the clinic myself. You go on ahead… You look like you need to go somewhere urgent." I said to the said girl. She looked like she was about to protest but when she saw me carry her 'unconscious' friend like her friend didn't weigh that much at all, I couldn't help but feel her stare at me. I just left a few words and went to find the Infirmary.

* * *

Based on the School Guide back at the Main Lobby, the Infirmary should be at the Second floor of the West Building. But before I even get to the said destination, I couldn't help but feel the stares that most of the students have been giving me.

Was it my current situation?

'_A new transfer student walking around the corridor;_

_Found carrying an unconscious student in her arms…'_

Yup, suspicious enough… With that thought in mind, I just immediately walked through the corridor to find the Infirmary. I could even hear some of the students say…

"_Isn't that Rosa Foetida en bouton's petite soeur?"_

"_Why is she being carried by that girl?"_

"_Maybe, we should tell __**Rosa Foetida en bouton**__ about this."_

After hearing those words, I immediately thought, _'Ah~ great, I got incredibly involve with some known student.'_ Just when I thought I could live a peaceful life in Japan… Well, if I count the life of being a bodyguard, heck, why not?

Once I'm done with my musings, I noticed that the door to the Infirmary was only a few feet away. I tried to knock at least three times with my foot now that sounds primitive. I waited for a reply and when I heard a "Come in" from the other side of the door, I said "Could you please open the door." Without a second or two the door opened revealing the School Nurse, (4) Ms. Ritsuko Akagi. She immediately led me to where the beds were placed at and promptly I placed the 'unconscious' girl at one of the beds.

"Are you perhaps… a new student?" I heard the School Nurse asked.

"Yes, I am."

"No wonder…"

"Pardon me?"

"It's nothing… Well, let's just say… it's been awhile since I've heard someone break one of the school rules." Ms. Akagi said with a sweet smile to match her point. I only sighed in embarrassment after hearing the comment. After that I watched her walked back to her desk and made some unknown phone call. It was brief. It didn't even last for a minute or two when she ended the phone call. But then after a few minutes, the Infirmary's door swung open revealing a woman who seems to be well-acquainted with Ms. Akagi but, at the same time, the said woman was looking at me.

"YOU… I've been looking everywhere for you. Do you have any idea how long I stayed in the Principal's Office just to hear her speech regarding a particular transfer student from London. And now, I-" Said woman was brutally cut off by Ms. Akagi's pinch at the cheek. "Ow… Ritsuko, it hurts."

"Please ignore her, Fukuzawa-san. I'm pretty sure she can handle any pain I inflict on her." Ms. Akagi said like inflicting pain was one of the normal things to do in the world.

"But before anything else, let me introduce myself. I am (5) Katsuragi Misato. I will be your Homeroom Teacher." Professor Katsuragi said as she rubbed her swollen cheek at the same time. "Come, I'll show you to your classroom." She added.

"I'll take care of Shimazu-san, do not worry." Ms. Akagi added with her reassuring smiles of hers. And with that, Professor Katsuragi and I went to the First Year, Peach Class' classroom.

* * *

On our way, I asked Professor Katsuragi why Ms. Akagi knew my name. She just paused on her tracks to probably think for the answer. "I think that's because you're the only transfer student who enrolled one term and one month late. So, don't be surprised if some of the students and teachers here in Lillian know who you are."

Our conversation ended when we reached the First Year, Peach Class' classroom. But before entering, Ms. Misato, as she wanted me to call her since calling her Professor Katsuragi made her look old, asked me in a joking manner. "Are you nervous, Fukuzawa-san?"

"Why would I be nervous?" I asked back.

"Never mind… Anyway, stay here while I introduce you to the class." Ms. Misato said and after that I heard I loud roar like voice coming from the inside of the classroom. _'So, she's one of those energetic teachers…'_ I was about to continue with my musings when I suddenly heard Ms. Misato's way of introduction.

'_What in the bloody hell does she think she's doing? Has she gone mad?'_

* * *

Inside First Year - Peach Class' room.

"Okay, everyone settle down to your seats. Today, we have a new addition in our class. She came all the way from London. But, do not worry her Japanese is good… too good to be exact. Hmn… what else should I add…" The Homeroom teacher said forgetting that she said the last part loud for every student to hear.

"Sensei, is she cute?" I heard one of my classmates ask.

"Yup, she is."

Really now, I'm beginning to think what type of classmates or rather what type of people will I encounter here in Lillian. And once again, I was cut off of my musings when I heard Ms. Misato calling out for me.

Slowly, I entered the room and scanned the new faces in front of me. I have to say, some of them where looking at me with anticipation. Now I know how a gold fish feels like. Were they expecting that much? I faked a cough with my right hand covering my mouth just to make everyone stop from staring at me. And with that, I started to introduce myself.

"Thank you for the introduction, Ms. Misato. But, really, some of it is just plain exaggeration. So, please don't bother with it. Let me introduce myself, my name is Yumi Fukuzawa." Instead of a bow, I curt in front of everybody and gave them a 'friendly' smile that I could possibly muster. When I look back at my classmates, there was silence in the room and some of my classmates were staring at me.

"Okay now, Fukuzawa-san will sit over there…" Ms. Misato said, pointing at the empty seat near the window.

I was about to walk to my seat when I noticed a familiar student. She was the same student I met at the stairs. And so, I decided to greet her again.

"_Fancy meeting you again, Milady,_" I greeted in my usual English accent. Wait, that didn't sound right. Oh well… I guess it's a little too late for that after seeing my classmates' reactions. I just flashed the girl in front of me with a smile that says 'please continue'.

"Ah, yes, nice to meet you too, Fukuzawa-san. And, thank you also for your help."

"It was nothing. And, please, call me Yumi." Once again, offered a 'friendly' smile.

"Then, please, call me 'Shimako'…" said the shy 'pretty' looking girl.

I was about to say something when suddenly I heard a familiar voice faked a cough just behind me. "It's nice to know that you're making friends, Fukuzawa-san, but, can you please do it after class?" the familiar voice said.

"_Yes – yes – yes… I understand, Professor._" I said in my usual English accent as I sat on my seat.

"Just one 'yes' is enough, Fukuzawa-san. And, please, refrain from speaking in English from time to time. You're in Japan after all." Ms. Misato said. She turned and walked back to the teacher's desk.

"Okay everyone… Open your textbook to page 21." Our Homeroom teacher said as she unofficially started our first period class - History.

* * *

After hours of listening, finally it was already Lunch Break. I had to admit, going to the academy's cafeteria or also known as the 'Milk Hall' was a bit strenuous. It wasn't because I got lost. No. That wasn't the reason… Before I could stand from my seat some of my classmates asked me questions after questions mostly about London, my old school and other personal related stuff. My classmates only stopped with their questions when suddenly two students arrived. Apparently, both of them were not from the first year level.

"Hello there…" greeted the student from the right while the other remained silent but with a grin on her lips. "Are you perhaps, Fukuzawa Yumi?" continued the said girl from the right.

"Yes" I simply answered. I noticed that the students around us were silent as if listening to our conversation. I could even hear some of them murmuring about something like… _'What are Rosa Chinensis and Rosa Gigantea doing in here?' _But, their murmuring stopped when Ms. Misato came in the classroom.

"Looks like the Yamayurikai got here first before me… Hehe~" Ms. Misato said with a laugh that ended with a sigh. "A-Anyway… come here and bring your things as I explain everything to you…" Ms. Misato paused then turned to both Third Year students. "Mizuno-san and Satou-san please come with us as well." Ms. Misato said as she led us three students away from the classroom and away from the prying eyes of the other students.

I've noticed this when we were about to walk out the classroom. Not to mention, several students from the other sections were looking and, probably, watching at our direction. From left to right, first year students were murmuring words I can't comprehend. And not too long, we weren't in the school building anymore. We seem to be heading towards a small building. But before we could continue our walk, Ms. Misato turned to my direction and said, "That building over there is the _**Rose Mansion**_. That is where the members of Student Council gather." She said as she pointed the said building not to far away from us.

"Also, in Lillian, the Student Council is called the _**Yamayurikai**_." Ms. Misato continued with her explanations. And once again, she looked at me. Though, this time there was something added in it. But knowing Ms. Misato, there's probably mischief hidden somewhere beneath it. And with that thought, I could only sigh in defeat. Everything was starting to take its place. I can already see where this conversation going to lead to.

"So, basically, Ms. Misato, for some unknown reason/s… _**I'm gonna spend some time**_ with the Yamayurikai." I said, almost, direct to the point.

"No – no, there's actually a reason for this… After studying your previous school records, the Principal wanted you to help out the Yamayurikai."

I turned my direction towards both seniors then back to 'Professor' Misato. "Are they both from the Yamayurikai?" I asked the said Homeroom Teacher who, by now, was having an embarrassing look on her face.

After seeing the look on Professor's face, I sighed. Obviously, there was nothing left for me to do. I can't say 'no' since it was the Principal who asked in the first place. Second, I don't have anything to do after school since I'm not part of any school organizations. Well, I guess… it will be only temporary, right?

That's what I guessed…

* * *

Trouble…

Danger…

Just to name the few to what I'm currently feeling right now. I'm pretty sure the Gods were playing a trick on me this very moment or maybe even these past few days as well. I feel another years worth of sigh will be released soon, very soon…

"Okay! Yumi-chan let me introduce to you the members of the Yamayurikai!" Boomed the blonde upperclassman enthusiastically, just to get everyone's attention. "Let me start with myself… My name is Sei, Satou Sei and I insist you to call me 'Sei'." The said blonde upperclassman, also known as 'Satou Sei, Rosa Gigantea'; she introduced herself with a bow and afterwards she added a wink. Unfortunately, Ms. Satou's introduction came to a halt when the upperclassman from before stopped Satou from talking, literally.

"Since Sei won't be able talk for awhile, let me continue with the introductions."

This time it was another Third Year student who spoke. "My name is Eriko, Torii Eriko. I go by the title 'Rosa Foetida'. The blonde idiot who just got smacked on the head is Rosa Gigantea while-"

"- The scary Onee-san who smacked my head is Youko, Mizuno Youko… also known as Rosa Chinensis." Ms. Satou added which earned the said Rosa a beating from the head of the Red Rose Family.

"Anyway…" Momentarily, Ms. Mizuno paused and continued introducing the other members of the council. "The Second Year, next to Eriko is Hasekura Rei. She's Eriko's petite soeur. So, that makes her Rosa Foetida en bouton while the girl next to Rei is-" The introduction was suddenly cut short when one of the members of the Yamayurikai stood up from her seat and walked up to me.

"Yoshino, Shimazu Yoshino…" The said student bowed almost like a soldier would do. I guessed it was probably due to embarrassment, but then again, a female's mind is one of the complicated things in the world.

"…A-ano… C-could you do me a favor, Fukuzawa-san…" The girl in front of me said. If my memory serves me right… this girl… I believe she's the one I bought to the Infirmary moments ago. From the way she was looking at me or more like looking at the floor, I can only guess what she wanted me to do…

"Sure," I said as I walked near the said girl and whispered, "I can keep it a secret."

"Eh~h…! What's that secret I'm hearing about?" Rosa Gigantea asked as if she caught something interesting.

"It's nothing, right, Fukuzawa-san, Shimako-san?" Yoshino said as she tried to convey the message to Shimako as well. I could only guess that Shimako realized what Yoshino was trying to say when Shimako nodded in agreement.

"Let's continue with the introductions, shall we?" Ms. Mizuno turned to one of the familiar faces in the room. And just by looking at her, I could say she's in a bad mood. I'm beginning to wonder what will happen once we head back to the mansion… "This is Sachiko, Ogasawara Sachiko, my petite soeur and she's also known as Rosa Chinensis en bouton." Ms. Mizuno continued while the said petite soeur greeted me with only a nod. From there, I could tell the danger and trouble I'm going to face after school. _Mother Mary, please help me…_

After Ms. Mizuno introduced her petite soeur to me, I felt an arm over my body and then a familiar voice said behind my ear, "And now, let me introduce to you… My lovely petite soeur-"

"From First Year Peach Class, Todou Shimako, a.k.a. Rosa Gigantea en bouton." I said to the grinning upperclassman next to me. I tried to get away from her at first. But when it seemed like Ms. Satou was not moving at all, I didn't bother to move anymore. That's when we all heard a loud BANG coming from the table. From there, we all saw Ms. Ogasawara with both of her palms resting on top of the table.

"Could you show a little bit of your manners, Rosa Gigantea?" Ms. Ogasawara asked in a calm but stern voice. Obviously, she didn't want what was happening inside the Rose Mansion.

"Sachiko…" I heard Ms. Mizuno say. If I were to decipher that tone of hers I'd say it was something like - Sachiko, be nice. - And the like. I guess what Ms. Satou said moments ago about a certain scary Onee-san were true. And, from the looks of it, Ms. Mizuno was one of the few people that can calm Ms. Ogasawara down while Ms. Satou and probably Ms. Tori were one of the few that can annoy Ms. Ogasawara.

While Ms. Mizuno was trying to calm Ms. Ogasawara, Ms. Satou was still teasing the said bouton. The whole scene made me remember the days back at London. Now that I think about it, I haven't got any news from _**them**_**.** Just thinking about it made me smile. I was only stopped with my musings when I heard Ms. Tori say, "Interesting isn't it?" I turned to her not knowing what to reply. I only nodded as if I understood fully what she was trying to say. But then, when I looked back and saw how Ms. Ogasawara interacted with her fellow Yamayurikai members… It was almost the same whenever she 'argued' with Lady Sayako.

"Now that everybody is here, let us all start." Ms. Satou said while I on the other hand didn't have a clue as to what she was trying to say. And judging from the look Ms. Satou was giving me, I could say that she able to read what was going on my mind. "Yu-mi-chan… come, sit over here." The blonde Rosa said as she pulled a chair for me. I simply obliged. And once I was already seated, I noticed that Ms. Satou was acting like she was waiting for something and so I asked, "What?" Ms. Satou gave me a sheepish look at first then said, "Don't you have your lunch with you? Or could it be…"

"Could it be- What?"

"Could it be… back when Youko and I were going to get you at your classroom, you hadn't taken your lunch yet, have you?" I only sighed after hearing her declaration.

"Onee-sama, you should have asked Yumi-san if she already had taken her lunch." I heard Shimako said from my side and then she added, "Would you like to have some, Yumi-san?" For a moment, I stared at Shimako then at her homemade lunch and then back to Shimako again. I didn't even realize that everybody inside the room was watching us.

"Tsk… tsk… tsk…" Someone said from behind getting Shimako's and my attention. "How could you take my petite soeur's attention away from me…?" Ms. Satou said with a _wink_. Not too long, Ms. Satou was being reprimanded again due to her 'openness'.

Inwardly, I giggled and at the same time I felt nostalgic. Like an old memory of mine was being played right in front of me. My memory back when I was still in my homeland, studying with my classmates and having fun with my friends. As I continue reminiscing on those days, I felt someone tapped me on my shoulder. And to say the least, it was the last person I expect to call-out to me. From where she stood, I could say she was holding something from behind. Or maybe I was wrong?

"Here…" She said as she handed me a covered lunch box that looked almost similar to hers. And, of course, this didn't go unnoticed by the Yamayurikai members, especially Milady's Big Sister, Ms. Youko Mizuno.

"Ara… ara… what's this I'm currently witnessing?" I heard Ms. Tori say as I was about to open the said lunch box. And judging from the way they look at Milady and me, I'd say… they saw something interesting…very interesting.

"This is new… I've never knew that _you_ and Yumi-chan knew each other or even this close." Ms. Satou said with a grin on her lips that were almost similar to a Cheshire cat.

I wanted to interfere to whatever Ms. Satou was trying to say. But then, I remembered what Milady said to me before the classes started. And with that, I inwardly sighed. _'I'm terribly sorry but you're on your own, Milady.'_ I continued to watch and it seemed like an eternity has already walked by now that all the attention of the three Rosas were on Milady alone. Without backing out, Milady looked back at the three Rosas with much determination. Oh no…I think I know where this situation will lead to.

"Pardon me. But, is it wrong for me to take Ms. Ogasawara's lunchbox?" I asked at the same time trying to act innocently as much as possible.

"No, well…how do I put it?" Ms. Satou tried to find a better logical excuse for such situation. Unfortunately, for her, no one has won a single argument against me when it comes to rational reasoning. Well, I guess except to that person.

"So, it's alright for me to eat some of Shimako's lunch but with Ms. Ogasawara's lunch, it's not?" I said as if I was trying to clear things out with the upperclassmen. I acted as if I was thinking again and asked, "Why? Is Ms. Ogasawara not good at cooking?" With this, laughter was heard in the Rose Mansion and the said heiress was flustered due to embarrassment. _'I'm terribly sorry, Milady…'_

After laughing to their hearts content, the topic about me having to share lunch with Shimako and Milady immediately died out. And, at the same time while everyone were still having their lunch some of them were happily chatting with their fellow _soeurs_. Like for example, Ms. Shimazu, she's completely into whatever she was telling her soeur, also cousin, she only paused when she realized that I was looking at her. She only greeted me with a smile and continued to talk to her cousin enthusiastically as if she didn't collapse moments ago.

"Why haven't you taken a bite? Is there something wrong?" Shimako asked. I was about to reply to her question when suddenly someone asked me, "Ne~, Fukuzawa-san… Is it true that you came all the way from London?" it was Ms. Shimazu who asked and apparently this question didn't go unnoticed by the other Yamayurikai members.

"Yes, that's true…" I answered with a smile.

"S-sugoi…" Ms. Shimazu said obviously amazed. Then, she asked, "Is the _'Golden Gate Bridge'_ really that amazing?" I paused and was thinking for the right answer. _'Should I correct her or should I just go on with the flow?' _And apparently, everybody inside the room must have realized Ms. Shimazu's mistake as her cousin slowly walked up to her and whispered something onto her ear. It didn't take awhile for everyone to see the change of emotion on Ms. Shimazu's face.

"I knew that…" I heard her mumble against her cousin and soon came a verbal fight between her and her Grande Soeur, Ms. Eriko Tori.

* * *

After the 'humph-in' and mumbling, everything seemed to return to its original state just like when I first step into the room. That's when I remembered 'Why I was supposed to be in this room?' I was only stopped with my musings when I noticed all of the members where doing some sort of 'paperwork'.

I stood up from my chair and walked directly to Ms. Mizuno knowing that from all the third year inside the room she can give me a better and sufficient answer. "Is there anything that I can help with?" I asked and saw her thought about it for a minute.

Ms. Mizuno glanced up from the other members of the Yamayurikai then to the boxes of files they needed to take care off. At first, Rosa Chinensis sighed probably with the thought, _'This is going to take forever,'_ and then, she glanced back to me.

"Can you help us copy the highlighted parts?" Ms. Mizuno said. But before I get to do the part, she gave me the exact details. Then, the next thing I knew _'someone'_ placed a three inches thick of files in front of me. To say the least, I was stunned by its thickness. And when I was about to look to '_whomever'_ gave me this amount of paperwork, I saw Milady giving me one of her famous _beautiful _glares. Inwardly, I smirked.

'_I should have known.'_

Without any delay, I started by flipping the first inch of the files. Once I was done, I started to jot down what I saw from the files in accordance to what Ms. Mizuno had instructed moments ago. I repeated the whole process until nothing was left. And from the looks of it, everybody seemed to take notice of it.

"Whoa… whoa… whoa… did you just do what I think you just did?" It was Ms. Shimazu who asked.

Obviously, I didn't know what she was talking about. And so, I just said what normal person would probably do in a situation like this.

"Huh?" I asked. And obviously, that wasn't the answer she was looking for as I definitely/probably hit a nerve there.

"I know what I saw. And, I'm pretty sure everybody saw it as well," with that, she turned to everyone in the room who seemed to be agreeing to Ms. Shimazu.

"Err… I still don't get what you're trying to say, Ms. Shimazu."

"AH! Enough with the 'Ms. Shimazu'! It's 'Yoshino'… And, for the most part, you're in Japan not in London so it's Yoshino-san not Ms. Yoshino. Do you understand?" Yoshino said as if she was having a fit. And to think, she looked vulnerable moments ago, but now, I don't think _vulnerable_ was the right word to describe her.

"Yes, Ms. - I mean, Yes, I understand, Yoshino."

"So, are you going to tell us the stunt you pulled off back there?" Yoshino asked.

"What stunt?" Innocently, I asked.

"That stunt! It's like in the movies were a character can memorize things just by looking at them. That's the stunt I was talking about!" And, again, Yoshino continued until, she turned to her cousin for help. "Rei-chan, explain it to her."

The only thing Rosa Foetida en bouton could do at the moment was to sigh. And judging from their interaction, Rosa Foetida en bouton was more like a dotting parent than a cousin. I just continued to watch both cousins until, I heard someone say,

"I think what Yoshino-chan was trying to say was… do you have an 'Eidetic Memory' (4), Yumi-chan?" It was Rosa Foetida who asked.

Everybody inside the room was silent. It was either they don't know what was this 'eidetic memory'. Or, they're curiosity hit the top of the ceiling just enough for them to be silent. And, I, on the other hand don't want that. It was making me feel uncomfortable as a matter of fact.

"Well, a lot of people say I do have one." I said which earned me a smirk from two of the Head Roses. It was either they liked my answer or the other way around. And, thankfully, I heard the ringing of the bell, indicating that it was ten minutes before classes will resume.

"Look at the time; it's almost time for fifth period." I said as I looked at my watch and turned towards Shimako. "We should get going…" I said as I packed my things in a hurry.

But before Shimako and I could leave Ms. Mizuno called out to me and said, "I'm expecting to see Yumi-chan here in the Rose Mansion after classes, is that alright with you, Yumi-chan?"

"Yes, Rosa Chinensis," I said, turning my heel towards the biscuit door with Shimako behind me.

* * *

Once Shimako and I were out of the Rose Mansion there was an awkward silence as we walked along the paths towards the School Building. And, judging from the way Shimako taking small glances at me, as if, the said bouton was trying to start a conversation with me. This only made me sigh and at the same time felt guilty.

"Shimako…" I said as I tried to start a conversation with the girl. "…Listen, I'm sorry about what had happened back at the Rose Mansion… I just-" for once, I found myself unable to explain coherently and to make matters worse my voice was starting to sound a little squeaky. I tried to cough it up and once again tried to explain why I was feeling 'jumpy' before we left the Rose Mansion.

"There's nothing for you to apologize about, Yumi-san," said Shimako, giving one of her gentle smiles.

I was about to counter her comment but she beat me out of it, "actually, I think it should be my Onee-sama who should apologize for acting like that," said Shimako.

After hearing those words, I couldn't help but stare. And after awhile, I chuckled at her statement which earned me an incredulous look from the sandy-blonde bouton. It didn't take too long before a familiar voice called our attention. We both turned to look and saw it was Yoshino, trying to catch up to us. And after that we decided to head to the School building to head for our classes…

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

CAMEO/S:

(4) Ritsuko Akagi – from Neon Genesis Evangelion

(5) Misato Katsuragi – from Neon Genesis Evangelion

TRIVIA/S:

(3) Yumi has photographic-memory

REFERENCE/S:

(4) Eidetic Memory – popularly known as the 'Photographic Memory'

* * *

DISCLAIMER:

Maria-sama ga miteru is not mine.


	6. Tsutako: Ah that's right

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

I'm terribly sorry about the delay. Hopefully, I will be able to update more since I'm beginning to get a hang of writing Shoujo-ai genre stories. ^^

Anyway, here's CHAPTER SIX of She is my Master… enjoy

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

Tsutako: "Ah… that's right"

* * *

Lately, I'm having a hard time finding a better subject for my photographs and that's just not me. Oh and if your wondering who am I, my name is Tsutako Takeshima, a photography loving first year student here at Lillian Academy and YES I do love photography. I love it so much that it made me frustrated for the past few days.

And now, here I am looking at my alarm clock which says "4:05 AM", I couldn't simply go to sleep since my mind would simply wander about the presentation I'll have to give for the upcoming School Festival. '_What am I to do?'_ I said to myself as I placed back my alarm clock to its previous place. This wasn't the first that I woke up earlier than usual. '_This is so tiring…'_ I sighed and contemplated whether to take a short nap or head straight to the bathroom and get prepared for school.

Anyway my mother will wake up soon and cook breakfast and my lunch for school just like the usual. But I hope today won't be the usual… maybe… just maybe… I'm just lacking something that's why I can't seem to find a better subject. _'Argh…'_ I better stop thinking about this or else I'll get myself frustrated again.

* * *

'…_Just like the usual…'_ I sighed as I continue to watch the scene outside the window of the bus. It was just like what I thought. There wasn't that much number of people around the streets since it was still early. Not to mention, I'm the only passenger inside the bus right now. So now I'm thinking whether to pass time in a nearby convenience store but I guess I'll pass after seeing two Lillian students enter the premises of the school.

"Wait a second… Isn't that Rosa Chinensis en bouton?" I almost said that out loud.

'_ACK, why am I hiding myself?'_ I nearly cursed myself as I hid myself not too faraway from both of my subjects. Subject… Isn't that what I'm looking for? - A good… no a BETTER subject for the upcoming school festival. -

"They're still talking… I wonder what they're talking about…" I whispered as I continued to watch both students and at the same time I readied my 'trusty' camera just in-case something miraculous might happen…

#click#

_And there it was…_

* * *

After several minutes later, I went straight to my classroom and at the same time some of my classmates were already inside the classroom. Some were talking with their fellow classmates while others greeted their fellow classmates a polite _Gokigenyo_ as they enter the classroom. And now, here I am thinking about what had happened earlier this morning…

"_I wonder who that was._" Without thinking I said it out loud and unfortunately someone heard me. "Who was who?" That _someone_ asked. It was Katsura, one of my classmates who asked me. I simply shook my head as a reply and tried to return to my usual self. It started when I saw that encounter at Maria-sama's statue. I've been wondering who could the other girl Rosa Chinensis en bouton was talking to. Even though I haven't told anyone about this or even showed the picture I secretly took. I still couldn't help but wonder… was the girl earlier… was she Sachiko-sama's petite soeur? I mean, I don't even know who the girl is.

'What a complete mystery…' Once again I said one of my thoughts out loud.

"Speaking of 'mystery', have you heard that there's a new transfer student?" This time, it was Mami who spoke.

'_A transfer student… That must be it! No wonder I wasn't able to recognize that girl awhile ago!'_ I thought as I continued to listen to the flow of the conversation they were having. _'Now, all I have to do is to find this transfer student.'_

"Wow… she must be pretty amazing to be able to enter our school in such a short notice. I mean… she's already six months late. (4)" Katsura said with a look of anticipation on her face, obviously, wanting to take a glance or even possible meet this new transfer student.

"I guess the news about this transfer student is on the rage right now." I said with a little chuckle which earned me a few nods from my friends.

"But you know… knowing you," said Mami with a slight glint in her eyes. I could say she sensed some rather 'interesting' scoop, "you've probably seen this transfer student, or better yet, you've probably took a photo of this new transfer student didn't you, Tsutako-san?"

With Mami's questions, we seem to take everybody's attention. I just hope that some miracle would happen and thank Maria-sama it did.

* * *

"Okay, everyone settle down to your seats. Today, we have a new addition in our class. She came all the way from London. But, do not worry her Japanese is good… too good to be exact. Hmn… what else should I add…" Misato-sensei said forgetting that she said the last part loud for every student to hear.

"Sensei, is she cute?" One of my classmates asked.

"Yup, she is." Misato-sensei said as she called out for the said transfer student.

Slowly, the said transfer student entered the room and obviously scanned the new faces in front of her. I could tell some of them were watching with anticipation. _Poor girl… she must be feeling like a gold fish in a fish tank._ I saw the girl faked a cough with her right hand, covering her mouth just to make everyone stop from staring at her and with that she started to introduce herself.

"Thank you for the introduction, Ms. Misato. But, really, some of it is just plain exaggeration. So, please don't bother with it. Let me introduce myself, my name is Yumi Fukuzawa." Instead of a bow, Yumi curt in front of everybody and gave us all a 'friendly' smile. When Yumi looked back at us, there was silence in the room and some of my classmates were staring at her.

"Okay now, Fukuzawa-san will sit over there…" Misato-sensei said, pointing at the empty seat near the window.

The said transfer student was about to walk to her seat but suddenly she stopped near a familiar student… too familiar indeed.

"_Fancy meeting you again, Milady,_" Yumi greeted in her usual English accent.

"Ah, yes, nice to meet you too, Fukuzawa-san. And, thank you also for your help." Shimako said.

"It was nothing. And, please, call me Yumi." Once again, Yumi offered a 'friendly' smile.

"Then, please, call me 'Shimako'…"

Wait a second? Does that mean Fukuzawa-san and Shimako-san already met? Then, could my assumptions could possibly be true? _'Maybe later I could talk to her about that picture.'_

Yumi was about to say something when suddenly a familiar voice faked a cough just behind her. "It's nice to know that you're making friends, Fukuzawa-san, but, can you please do it after class?" the familiar voice said.

"_Yes – yes – yes… I understand, Professor._" Once again, Yumi used her English accent as she sat on her seat.

"Just one 'yes' is enough, Fukuzawa-san. And, please, refrain from speaking in English from time to time. You're in Japan after all." Misato-sensei said. From there, she turned and walked back to her desk. "Okay everyone… Open your textbook to page 21." Misato-sensei continued as she unofficially started our first period class - History.

* * *

After hours of listening, finally it was already Lunch Break. I had to admit that transfer student really is popular probably as popular as the members of the Yamayurikai. Just seeing her getting bombarded with questions mostly about London, her old school, and other personal related stuff. My classmates only stopped with their questions when suddenly two students arrived. Apparently, both of them were not from the first year level.

"Hello there…" greeted the student from the right while the other remained silent but with a grin on her lips. "Are you perhaps, Fukuzawa Yumi?" continued the said girl from the right.

"Yes" Yumi answered.

I noticed most of my classmates were silent as if listening to the conversation. I could even hear some of them murmuring about something like… '_What are Rosa Chinensis and Rosa Gigantea doing in here?_' But their murmuring stopped when Misato-sensei came in the classroom.

"Looks like the Yamayurikai got here first before me… Hehe~" Misato-sensei said with a laugh that ended with a sigh. "A-anyway… come here and bring your things as I explain everything to you…" Misato-sensei paused then turned to both Third year students. "Mizuno-san and Satou-san please come with us as well." Misato-sensei said as she led the three students away from the classroom and away from the prying eyes of the other students.

"I wonder what that was about." Katsura said, wondering out loud.

"Who knows… but I'll bet it's a BIG SCOOP that I have to report to my Onee-sama." Mami said as she gathered her pen and small notebook for her information gathering. "Well then, see ya later guys." said Mami as she left the classroom.

"Someone's on fire…" I heard Katsura said as if she was talking to herself.

"_That,_ she is." I said back while Katsura and I watch Mami walk pass through several students.

"But, don't you think it's weird for two of the three Roses to suddenly appear and ask for Fukuzawa-san? Not to mention, Misato-sensei appeared as well. Why do you think is that, Tsutako-san?"

"You know…" I said, adding a dramatic pause to our conversation just to make sure Katsura was really listening to me. And when I got what I wanted… I said, "You ask a lot." Then, with a click from my camera I managed to take a shot of Katsura's pouting face.

"T-TSUTAKO-SAN..!" Katsura yelled at me, acting a little angry which I may add cute as well. And, before she could hit me for what I did earlier, I immediately walked out of the classroom and head directly to the Photography Club Room. On my way, I saw the transfer student along with Rosa Chinensis, Rosa Gigantea, and Misato-sensei.

"Looks like they're going to the Rose Mansion," I said to no one in particular. It was also during this time that I decided to finally head to the Photography Club Room to print the miraculous photo I just took this morning and by the time I was done I headed straight back to my classroom. Surprised to say, I wasn't expecting to see Fukuzawa-san and Shimako-san inside the classroom. _'That was fast… and, wasn't Fukuzawa-san with Rosa Chinensis and Rosa Gigantea?'_ I asked myself as I stared at the said girl. And without notice, I was caught off-guard by Fukuzawa-san, herself.

"Hello," said Fukuzawa-san and here I was thinking what I should say to her because right now I'm wondering whether this girl found out what I did earlier this morning.

"Hey, Fukuzawa-san," I greeted back as I tried to read what she might be thinking about. Although Fukuzawa-san looks friendly and approachable, I still need to be cautious just to be safe.

"Please… you can just call me "Yumi", Takeshima-san."

'_She knows me?'_ I immediately thought to myself. Then, suddenly, I just heard her laugh for an unknown reason.

Thinking that she might have offended me, she apologized quickly. "Sorry about that… Shimako was just giving me a brief intro about everyone in our classroom. So, I decided to greet you." Fukuzawa-san or rather Yumi-san explained with a smile.

"I see… Ah, then, I'm Tsutako… Takeshima Tsutako." I said as I was about to give a slight bow but instead, I decided not to since Yumi-san already extended her hand for what it seems like a _handshake_. _'That's right; it's one of those customs in the west.'_

"Then, will 'Tsutako' be fine?" Yumi-san asked me and here I was thinking, _'Is she asking my permission so she can call me by my _first name_?'_ "Sure. No problem." I said but then I thought, _'Why just Tsutako? Ah… that's right; it's one of those customs in the west.' _(5)

"That's so great," she said, almost a little too enthusiastically that gave me an impression that Yumi-san can be read as a book with her one and a million faces and, of course, Yumi-san's innocent eyes. I was about to say something but unfortunately Lunch Break was already finished. She bid me her thanks once again as she was about to go to her seat since our Music Teacher, Shizuru-sensei (6) arrived just on time.

Seeing that everyone has finally settled on their seats, Shizuru-sensei (6) immediately caught sight of Yumi-san. And knowing Shizuru-sensei, she'll definitely do something. "Ah, you must be the transfer student from London, am I right?" Shizuru-sensei asked with a smile that can almost pass as alluring. I know I've seen those kinds of smiles.

"Yes, Ma'am," answered Yumi-san.

"Care to introduce yourself once again. I would really love to hear _anything about you_," said Shizuru-sensei. _'What did she just say? Is she flirting with Yumi-san or is she teasing Yumi-san?'_ I wondered as I watched our new classmate and our Teacher.

And so, Yumi-san was about to introduce herself but then Shizuru-sensei stopped her for awhile and said, "I want you to introduce yourself to us briefly. Let's say, I'm going to ask you a question one by one and of course it's about small personal details."

"Are you ready?" asked Shizuru-sensei.

"Yes"

"That's good to hear. First question, 'What is your Full name?'"

"Fukuzawa, Yumi"

"What do you prefer to be called?"

"Yumi"

"Do you have an 'Onee-sama'?"

"A what?" asked Yumi with an obviously confused face, that's right; she just came here today so she wouldn't know about the _Soeur System_.

"I almost forgot today is your first day of school so I guess you can be excused with that question," said Shizuru-sensei with a chuckle. After that she continued again, "Next question, 'What is your favorite color?'"

"Um, is this really necessary?" asked Yumi-san.

"Of course it is, Yumi-san. Don't you know that you're already doing a lot of service for your classmates and soon-to-be fans?" said Shizuru-sensei. "So, what's your favorite color?" Shizuru-sensei asked again.

"It's… Blue… (6)" said Yumi-san and from where I was seating I know I saw something flashed in Yumi-san's eyes as if she suddenly remembered something. But I didn't pay it anymore attention since I wanted to listen to both women.

"Blue huh… I wonder why," said Shizuru-sensei. Even I was wondering why blue of all colors. Then Shizuru-sensei continued once again. "Okay, so, when is your birthday?"

At this point, everybody was silent and obviously anticipating for Yumi-san's answer.

"Honestly, do I really have to answer that? (7)" asked Yumi-san. Although she keeps on asking the same question, she still answers the question anyway. And doesn't she realize that Shizuru-sensei is obviously teasing her.

"Okay, how about this question… have you met someone who's breathtakingly beautiful here in Lillian? And if you did, who is she?" asked Shizuru-sensei.

"W-what kind of question is that?" asked, more like exclaimed Yumi-san.

After seeing Yumi-san's reaction, Shizuru-sensei laughed. "Judging from your reaction, I'd say you've already met someone. Come on, Yumi-san. It either you tell us your birthday or you tell us who this girl is." Shizuru-sensei said. Everybody and I mean everybody was waiting for Yumi-san's answer but before that Yumi said, "So, it's really either my birthday or this beautiful girl."

"Yes. So, what's it going to be, Yumi-san?"

"I guess it's… the beautiful girl I've met."

"You really don't want to tell your birthday do you," said Shizuru-sensei. When Yumi-san shook her head, Shizuru-sensei didn't ask more anything related to Yumi-san's birthday. "So, who's this girl that caught your eyes, Yumi-san?" asked Shizuru-sensei.

"It's… Shimako," said Yumi-san.

I know Shimako-san is beautiful inside and out but, but I really never expected Yumi-san to answer that. I, for once, actually thought that Yumi-san will say Sachiko-sama's name but it didn't happen. _'Why did you do that, Yumi-san?'_ I asked myself as I remembered what had happened earlier this morning. "Oh my, Yumi-san; how bold of you to say it in front of Shimako-san." I heard Shizuru-sensei say which, of course, made all of the students inside the classroom squeal with unbelievable excitement. _'Oh boy… looks like you've just prepared your own grave, Yumi-san.' _I thought to myself as I continued to watch the ever-so excitement that's been happening inside the classroom.

'_Is she a natural or what?'_ I just sighed while I tried to dismiss my thoughts and try to listen back again to the last period lesson which should have started awhile ago.

* * *

After an hour or so, our last period has finally ended. But before I went home; I had one thing in mind for the mean time and that is to get Yumi-san's and Sachiko-sama's permission for the photo to be posted at the upcoming school festival.

First things first, I need to get Yumi-san's permission. But, at this point, how do I do such a thing? From what I can see; Yumi-san looks friendly, there were times that she looks shy, embarrassed and everything that you could see in a normal high school girl. But, there were also some times that I could not understand her at all. So, at times like this I just need to suck it up and just go for it!

I waited for a couple of seconds before I approached the said girl. And after what it seemed like an eternity, for me that is, I slowly walked towards to the pigtailed girl. "Yumi-san," I said.

Yumi-san, who was packing her things, acknowledged me with a smile. "Tsutako, what can I do for you?" she asked, still with her polite smile on her lips. _I wonder will she be smiling after this…_

Without warning, I asked her to follow me. At first, she why but then she just complied. Now that we were alone, I showed her the photo I took this morning. The moment she saw the picture, I couldn't help myself but to think _did Yumi-san's mood change after looking at the picture… and so on and so forth._

"The picture's beautiful… you can see the emotions in it… although, if you fix the lighting I guess it should be fine."

I definitely could not believe that she said that. It's as if Yumi-san is hiding something. I looked at her with seriousness in my eyes. "Yumi-san, I came to you to ask about that photo."

"What about it?"

Did her voice change or was it just my imagination? Anyway, "You see there's this upcoming festival in our school and I want to post this photo in my club's exhibit, but before I post it, I always ask for my subjects' permission, meaning yours and Sachiko-sama's permission."

"You want my permission?" I nodded at the question and hoping that she'll agree to my favor. But what made me surprised was her answer, "I don't know, Tsutako. Maybe you should ask Ogasawara-sama's permission first. If she says _yes_ I'll agree to it as well. And if _no_ then I guess it's a _no._"

"B-but that's the problem." I said with a stuttering voice while Yumi-san waited for me to continue. "I don't know how…" Yumi-san sighed. She wasn't probably expecting something like this to happen.

"It's alright, Yumi-san. I'll just go and ask her directly. But, maybe, just maybe… can you give me the support I need to do this task?" I asked the pigtailed girl and with an unwavering eyes I said, "Please Yumi-san, I really need your help on this."

Yumi-san sighed once again, judging from the looks of her face, I guess she agreed to help me.

* * *

This was it.

Here I am facing the Rose Mansion with, of course, my newly acquired friend, Yumi-san. During our walk awhile ago, I was thinking how in Maria-sama's name I will approach Sachiko-sama, also known as, Rosa Chinensis en bouton, the star of Lillian.

I faced Yumi-san again, "I think we should do this some other time. What do you think, Yumi-san?" I said, almost pleading not to go inside the said small building. Unfortunately for me, Yumi-san didn't get it.

"I think we should go in and get this over with."

Yet, another encounter happened just before we entered the said premises. "Do you need something from the Yamayurikai?" We both turned and saw our classmate, Todou Shimako also known as Rosa Gigantea en bouton.

"Yumi-san and I need to speak with Rosa Chinensis en bouton about something. Could you convey that message to her?"

"If that's all you need then please come in. I think Sachiko-sama is on the second floor. Please come in." Shimako-san said as she opened the door for us.

On our way to the staircase, I saw or more like thought that Yumi-san wanted to say something to Shimako-san as she, Yumi-san, kept on glancing at Shimako-san. Was this because of what had happened during last period?

"You're being tyrannical and mean!" I heard someone shout.

"Oh good, you're lucky… Sachiko-sama is here," said Yumi-san to me.

"That's Sachiko-sama?" I almost shouted at disbelief after hearing what Yumi-san had said.

"I'm surprised to hear you were able to tell it was Sachiko-sama's voice." Shimako-san said to Yumi-san. Even I was surprised to it as well but I just let it slip since right now I'm almost standing in front of the door connecting to where the members of the Yamayurikai.

Shimako san was about to open the door but suddenly a furious looking Rosa Chinensis en bouton came rushing saying, "I understand. All I have to do is find one right now, right?" Sachiko-sama ran past Shimako-san, but unfortunately for Yumi-san, the said pigtailed girl had to carry Sachiko-sama (and probably herself too) to prevent themselves from falling on the floor.

"Are you alright, Rosa Chinensis en bouton?" Yumi-san asked Sachiko-sama who looked frozen from her feet. Slowly, Sachiko-sama stood straight but not too far from Yumi-san. From there, everyone inside the Rose Mansion did not expect what Rosa Chinensis en bouton, Star of Lillian, announced.

"Here and now, I am proclaiming Fukuzawa Yumi as my petite soeur."

It took us several minutes to recover from the shocking news. So, by now, Yumi-san, the Members of the Yamayurikai, and me were having tea and biscuits just to change the mood in the atmosphere.

"Yumi-chan?" called Rosa Chinensis. Immediately, Yumi-san answered, "Yes?" _a little immediate if you asked me_.

"Please don't be so nervous. Try to relax, here have some black tea," said Rosa Chinensis.

Yumi-san seemed to relax a little and so did I. "Don't mind if I do," said Yumi-san. _'Ah… that's right. She doesn't even know how to say itadakimasu (8)'_

"You must be surprised, Yumi-san. I'll explain things in order," said Youko-sama with know-it-all grin on her lips.

"There's no need for an explanation! I'm taking Yumi as my petite-" Sachiko-sama started with a retort but she was amazingly ignored by none other than her Onee-sama, "The Yamayurikai is doing _Cinderella_ for this year's school festival."

Yumi who looked satisfied with her biscuits asked, "Who's playing the lead?"

"Sachiko, of course," said Youko-sama.

And as expected, Sachiko-sama retorted. "No, I found a petite soeur. As per our promise, I'm dropping the role."

"We'll talk about that later, Sachiko," said the other head Rose, Satou Sei.

Being the curios being I am, I asked, "Excuse me, so Rei-sama is playing the prince?"

"No, this year the President of the Hanadera Academy Student Council is going to play the Prince," answered Rei-sama.

"But Sachiko hates most men, so she was opposed to that."

"I-I what? I'm not opposed in bringing in guest. You didn't have to make the President of the Hanadera Academy Student Council the Prince..."

That was the first time I've seen Sachiko-sama act that way. And probably, Yumi-san too, from the way she looked at Sachiko-sama, I could guess that Sachiko-sama is the only person inside her head.

"I'm sorry, but it's too late to change the roles for the Prince or Cinderella," said Eriko-sama.

"No! You promised-" Once again Sachiko-sama was cut off by her Onee-sama saying, "We did say that someone who can't find a petite soeur shouldn't have the right to speak in meetings. We didn't say that you could drop the role if you found a petite soeur."

I never thought I could hear nor even experience a verbal battle between Youko-sama and Sachiko-sama. And to think that Sachiko-sama made Yumi-san her petite soeur so that she, Sachiko-sama could drop the lead role. And apparently, Yumi-san was just a first-year who happens to be there.

"We can't change it, Sachiko. And first of all, didn't you just meet Yumi-chan for the first time today?"

With that statement Sachiko-sama went quiet. But before the Head Roses gave their conclusion, Shimako-san spoke up, "Um, please wait. I don't think that was the first time they met," said Shimako-san.

"Why do you think that?" asked Sei-sama.

"Because Yumi-san and Tsutako-san came looking for Sachiko-sama," said Shimako-san and of course to season things up. "Oh, we also have proof," I said as I passed the photo or photos I took earlier this morning. Both Rosa Chinensis and Rosa Gigantea examined the photos at the same time Sachiko-sama took some of the photos to examined it even Yumi-san took a few. And surprised to say, the twinkle in Yumi-san's eyes left briefly.

"I understand. I will recognize her as your petite soeur. But, I won't allow you to drop the role," said Youko-sama.

"Onee-sama…!"

There was it again, another argument between Rosa Chinensis and her petite soeur. But the next question Rosa Chinensis shot at Sachiko-sama made the atmosphere of the room heavy once again.

"Even though you can't drop the role, do you still plan to take Yumi-chan as your soeur?" asked Youko-sama.

"Of course, Yumi is my soeur!" said Sachiko-sama

'_Sachiko-sama is still saying that… she's incredible.'_

"But if you'd like to see it, shall I perform the ceremony in front of you?"

"That sounds good," said Eriko-sama while Youko-sama agreed in excitement. "It's been a long time. I'm getting excited," said Youko-sama.

"P-please wait a moment…!" said Yumi-san, or more like, still flabbergasted as she talked.

"What's wrong? You don't want to do it here?" asked Youko-sama.

"You should do it someplace where you can be alone together. Such a romantic!" teased Sei-sama.

"Yumi…"

This was it.

"Don't move…" said Sachiko-sama as she took of her rosary. The said silver jewelry dangled in front of Yumi-san. We all watched the ceremony, but before the ceremony could even start…

"I can't become Ogasawara-sama's soeur."

And it was Yumi-san's voice who took us by surprised.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

CAMEO/S:

(6) Shizuru Viola – from Mai-Otome; in this story, however, she will play as a Music Teacher at Lillian academy

TRIVIA/S:

(4) Katsura refers to Yumi being a late enrollee (six months late).

(5) Tsutako refers to the usual customs at the West like the handshakes, calling the person by his/her first name and without using –san and other Japanese honorifics.

(6) Blue – Yumi's favorite color

(7) There's a particular reason why Yumi didn't want to say her birthday to everyone and the reason to that will be revealed in the upcoming chapters

(8) Itadakimasu - ritual expression said before eating

REFERENCE/S:

n/a

* * *

DISCLAIMER:

Maria-sama ga Miteru is not mine.


	7. Sachiko: So, what was that kiss?

AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
A little reminder, in CHAPTER SIX we had a Cameo appearance by no other than Shizuru Viola also known as the Bewitching Smile Amethyst from the hit series Mai-Otome. Please bear with this chapter. I know it's a long read but I hope it's worth your time.

Here's CHAPTER SEVEN… Maria-sama, I'm so bored… *sighs* Enjoy

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN  
Sachiko: "So, what was that kiss?"

* * *

Saturday and Sunday passed almost peacefully in the Ogasawara Mansion at least, that's what the residents thought. And thus, by the time Monday came, there was an overwhelming feeling of peace and quiet that overcame me as I checked myself through the vanity mirror just to see if Rosa Chinensis en bouton's uniform was properly worn.

'_Thank __the Gods, it's finally Monday. I won't be able to see that _girl_ today during my whole stay at school.'_ I thought to myself as I took one last glance at the vanity mirror once again.

Once I was done, I promptly took my satchel and headed to the Dining Room to have breakfast. And surprisingly, I found both of my parents seated, having breakfast together and engrossed in a discussion.

Mother, who was seated facing the door, was the first to catch my presence and at the same time she greeted me, "Good morning, Sachiko."

This caused my Father to pause and greet me as well. "Good morning, Sa-chan."

"Good morning, Mother, Father," I said, greeting both of my parents at the same time.

"I heard that you and Yumi-chan are getting along so well," I heard my Father say.

If only Father's face wasn't smiling when he said that to me, I would take his statement as a joke, a very bad joke. Not that I find him with a bad sense of humor, that is. I just calmed myself, trying to form words that wouldn't sound disrespectful.

"From whomever you heard that… it is not true, Father," I calmly answered as I made my way towards the table and sat opposite my mother.

"Right, but, I trust this _**source**_ of mine," Father said with a wink as if to put a strain on the word. Then, he added, "Well, then, I'll take my leave," he bowed over to Mother for a quick peck on the cheek. And with a smile, Mother replied, "Take care."

After awhile, I could feel glances being directed towards me. This only made me (a little) irritated to the point that I sighed knowing that it was Mother who was glancing at me. And to make matters worse, my low-blood pressure had to join in with my irritation.

Briefly, I took a glimpse on my Mother just to see what she was up to. And there was it. She had the same look whenever she schemed on something. I just hoped that I won't be involved. I can always wish, right?

There was it again. That _**mischievous**_ smile on her lips that kept on taunting me to no end. Generally, I think I know where wills this lead to.

"Are you looking for Yumi-chan?"

'_I knew it…'_

"That's ridiculous, why would I look for that presumptuous rude fox?" I said without even looking back.

"I wonder who's being presumptuous and rude now, Milady?"

I heard a familiar voice say from behind. Immediately, I turned to see who it was and I couldn't, for once, control myself due to a huge frustration right in front of me.

"You… What… why are you wearing that?" I asked and pointed at Yumi almost dumbfounded at what I was seeing while I swear Mother couldn't get anymore happier seeing me like this.

"Excuse me, but, you're the one who's being rude, Milady. And besides, this is _**my school uniform**_. Didn't Lady Sayako tell you that I'll be attending Lillian Academy starting today?" Yumi replied almost nonchalantly, making my supposed to be peaceful day into a nightmare. More like a _living_ nightmare after finding out that we're attending the same school.

'_She's attending Lillian?-!'_

Awhile back I was thanking the Gods for the peace and quiet that I was about to attain (even if it was for a short period of time) at school. But now, my so-called peace and quiet was starting to crumble right in front of my face. After realizing my fate, I just slowly stood up from my seat, said my goodbyes to my mother and headed outside the Main Door where a black Benz was parked.

* * *

During the whole drive, there was only silence. I was watching the sceneries move from the window as the car drove. I tried to calm myself before we could even arrive at school. I wouldn't want the other students to see me act hysterically just because of a certain 'presumptuous rude fox', now would I?

'_I need to concentrate.'_ I sighed and once again I continued with my musings much like it became a habit of mine these past few days, _'…Think of it as a challenge. That's right, a challenge… where I, Ogasawara Sachiko, cannot and must not lose,'_ my line of thoughts only stopped when I felt the door open.

"We've arrived, Ojou-sama," the chauffeur informed me after opening the door.

"Thank you," I politely said to the said chauffeur and, at the same time, I saw Yumi walked out on her own since the said pigtailed girl was seated at the front, next to the chauffeur and promptly walked inside the campus as if taking her time to get familiar with her surroundings.

I, for the most part, tried to keep my composure as calm as possible. After all, who wouldn't be miffed after getting ignored in the first place? - _'Wait! Would that mean that I actually want her attention? Now that would be the most absurd thing…'_ but before anything else could get into my head, I noticed Yumi who was still looking around the paths, from the gate and everything. And still, she ignored me like I wasn't even there. I only sighed and tried to tell myself to relax and that this was Yumi's first day of school it was only normal. I tried to tell myself over and over again, until…

"How long are you going to look around like a lost kid?"

There, I epically lost it.

From where I stood, I saw Yumi with her full attention on me now. She still had the unreadable expression on her face just like when I first met her. And to whomever Gods or Saints whose listening to me right now, how I wish I could wipe off that expression on her face (period).

Momentarily, I stared at the girl standing next to me and slowly, I walked just to get a little closer to the pigtailed girl. I reached for her scarf and I said, "Your scarf is crooked."

Without even looking at her reaction, I slowly retied the piece of clothing with both of my hands. And in a whisper I said, "Listen to me, when we are at school… act like you do not know me and most of all do not call me _**'Milady'**_."

Once I was done retying Yumi's 'crooked' scarf, I excused myself with a slight bow and said, "Gokigenyo," like greeting any other Lillian student.

* * *

After getting myself separated from Yumi, I walked straight to the school building and headed to where my classroom was. As I head to my classroom, few students would greet me, "Gokigenyo," "Good morning, Ogasawara-san," or even, "Good morning, Rosa Chinensis en bouton," it only stopped for a few seconds when I was able to sit on my chair.

"Good morning, Sachiko," once again someone greeted me but this time it was Rei or also known as Rosa Foetida en bouton. I turned and greeted my fellow bouton as well.

For a moment she stared at me and gave me a look that says, _'You look different today…'_ And then there, I heard a soft chuckle coming from the yellow rose. "You look different, did something happen?" said Rei.

"Nothing happened," I said. I just hoped she didn't see my annoyed reaction when I said those words.

Instead of a reply, Rei grinned and said, "Really now, you look like Sei-sama teased you to no end."

"_It was that presumptuous rude fox, not Sei-sama,"_ I actually wanted to say that but instead I saw Shimako from the side of the door as if looking for someone. I went up to the said girl and asked, "Shimako, what are you doing here?"

From the way Shimako look at us or more like at Rei only, I could guess that there was something wrong. Momentarily, Shimako broke the silence, "Rei-sama, its Yoshino-san," said Shimako. It started as a whisper but I know that Rei was able to hear that one.

In an immediate reaction, Rei took it differently, "Where is she?" asked Rei. Obviously, worried and panicked over her frail cousin.

"She was taken to the Infirmary even before classes started."

Once again Rei was hasty with her actions. She was about to storm off to the Infirmary, but thankfully, I was able to stop her.

"Calm down, Rei. You're making a scene here."

Rei, who was fighting the urge to yell, clenched her fist in frustration. I understand that all Rei wanted was to know if Yoshino was alright and safe.

Meanwhile, Shimako tried to get Rei's attention with a slight tap on the shoulder. "A-ano… Rei-sama," the youngest of the three boutons started.

"We should go," said Rei.

And thus, we promptly went to the Infirmary. With Shimako at the front, she knocked twice at the door. And soon, an audible "Come in" from the other side of the door was heard.

Once we were inside, Rei asked for Yoshino. The School Nurse, Ritsuko-sensei, pointed to the corner of the room where a student lay sleeping. It was indeed Yoshino who was resting on the bed. Moreover, she doesn't look feverish at all.

Rei, who was watching her petite soeur, also her cousin, turned up to Ritsuko-sensei and asked, "How is she?"

The School Nurse looked like she anticipated the question from one of us. She only walked towards us with a smile then replied, "Shimazu-san is actually doing fine. Once she wakes up, she just needs to drink her medicine," pausing for a second just to show a small medicine pack with three remaining tablets in it, then she continued again, "And I guess she'll be able to, at least, attend the afternoon classes," said Ritsuko-sensei.

"That won't do."

We all turned to Rei. From the way she looked, I'd say there was worry and frustration on her face. Then moments later, we heard a voice saying, "What are you talking about, Rei-chan? I can still attend my afternoon classes." It was Yoshino-chan, trying to sit up from the bed.

After hearing Yoshino-chan's voice, Rei immediately sat close to her cousin. And like a worried mother, Rei asked, "Yoshino, how are you feeling?"

"Much better," Yoshino-chan replied as she looked from the people surrounding her right now.

Rei, who had been observing her cousin, immediately noticed it.

"What's wrong Yoshino?" Rei asked.

"It's just that… I didn't get to ask _**her**_ name. The person who carried me here, that is."

I saw Yoshino looking at a small medicine pack. It immediately went to my attention since the said medicine pack did not come from the school. They've never given this type of medicine before… _'Could it be?'_ Before I could ask Ritsuko-sensei about it someone beat me up to it.

"Did the Infirmary change its brand of Anti-Biotic?" Yoshino asked.

"No, actually… when you were carried here _**by that transfer student**_, there wasn't any available medicine for you. The new stocks were not yet placed here in the Infirmary. And, thankfully, the girl who carried you here gave this small medicine pack."

"Did she by any chance say her name?" Yoshino asked.

"Hm…" said the school nurse as if she was trying to remember the recent events that had happened moments ago, "Let's see… was it Uzawa or Yumizawa? I don't know… I can't seem to remember, I sorry. But what I do know is that she's a new transfer student and that she came from England…" said Ritsuko-sensei. I looked at her as I tried to read her actions. What she told us earlier was obviously a lie. At least, I know it was a lie.

Meanwhile, as everybody was occupied with the flow of conversation, I was thinking about what Ritsuko-sensei had said. Piece by piece, I was putting it all together.

'_Was it Uzawa or Yumizawa?'_

I knew that Yumi's last was Fukuzawa. The Nurse must have mixed the letters. Or, she must have heard it wrong. Or, maybe she could have actually forgotten about the girl's last name.

'_A new first year student…'_

With this thought I almost racked my head. _It's too much of a coincidence. It couldn't really be Yumi…_ But the more I think about it, the more it disturbed me. Abruptly, I seized with all of my musings when I heard the conversation between the School Nurse and the current and only patient.

"A first year student… she probably transferred here or maybe an exchange student. You know… like she's from a foreign country." Yoshino stated. She had this look as if everybody could see the gears turning and turning inside her head.

"Now, now, before you come up with random ideas… please rest for awhile. She too said that you need to rest and take your medicine after you eat your recess. She said; you may feel a little sleepy after you ate the medicine. So, after a little nap, you can attend your afternoon classes, if you only want to. That's what she said."

Rei, who was still observing from the side, couldn't help but to comment on what the Ritsuko-sensei had said. "Yoshino, rest first and please listen to the nurse."

With a little pout, the braided girl said with stubbornness. "But Rei-chan -I want to, at least, say 'Thank you' to _that_ girl."

Rei sighed as she was obviously defeated by the braided girl's stubbornness. She was about to say something but Shimako beat her up to it.

"Ano… We should go to class, first period is about to start," said Shimako.

* * *

After we went to our classrooms, I was still deep in thought about what had happened inside the Infirmary… _'What if it was really Yumi who helped Yoshino?'_ My thoughts were still running with the same _what ifs_ as I sighed. But all of a sudden it came to a full halt when I heard a few students talking about a certain transfer student.

"_Ne, did you hear?"_

"_Hear… about what?"_

"_About that transfer student…"_

"_Yeah… I heard she came from London to study here…"_

"_Eh~ __she must be getting lonely… Moreover, without an Onee-sama to take care of her…"_

And so they continued their discussion about that transfer student from London. I didn't listen any further. It was starting to be unseemly if I continued. But there was just one thought that passed through me… _'…without an Onee-sama to take care of her…'_ Will this mean students from the second and third year will most likely offer their rosary to Yumi-?

* * *

After long hours of listening, me and Rei took our bags and went to the Rose Mansion. From there, we were greeted by our fellow Yamayurikai members…

"Gokigenyo," greeted Rosa Foetida, Shimako, and Yoshino.

"Gokigenyo, everyone…"

I immediately noticed that there was something or probably someone missing. That was until I realized that it was quiet in the mansion, meaning Rosa Gigantea wasn't here. It became such a habit for me to hear that woman's antiques or even when she argues with Rosa Foetida or even with my Onee-sama. Speaking of Onee-sama, she's not here as well.

"Eriko-sama, do you know where my Onee-sama is?"

"Oh. Youko's with Sei. They'll be here any minute now."

And just as Eriko-sama said, both Onee-sama and Sei-sama arrived but this time with an unexpected guest.

'_Just great!' _I said to myself with sarcasm.

"Okay! Yumi-chan let me introduce to you the members of the Yamayurikai!" Boomed the blonde upperclassman enthusiastically, just to get everyone's attention. "Let me start with myself… My name is Sei, Satou Sei and I insist you to call me 'Sei'." The said blonde upperclassman, also known as 'Satou Sei, Rosa Gigantea'; she introduced herself with a bow and afterwards with a wink. Unfortunately, Sei-sama's introduction came to a halt when Onee-sama walked up and stopped Sei-sama from talking, literally.

"Since Sei won't be able to talk for awhile, let me continue with the introductions."

This time it was Eriko-sama who spoke. "My name is Eriko, Torii Eriko. I go by the title 'Rosa Foetida'. The blonde idiot who just got smacked on the head is Rosa Gigantea while-"

"- The scary Onee-san who smacked my head is Youko, Mizuno Youko… also known as Rosa Chinensis." Sei-sama added which, of course, earned her another beating from my Onee-sama not that I actually care.

"Anyway…" Onee-sama continued to introduce the other members of the council. "The second-year next to Eriko is Hasekura Rei. She's Eriko's petite soeur. So, that makes her Rosa Foetida en bouton while the girl next to Rei is-" The introduction was suddenly cut short when one of the members of the Yamayurikai stood up from her seat and walked up to Yumi.

"Yoshino, Shimazu Yoshino…" said Yoshino as she bowed almost like a soldier would do. But there was something else; Yoshino looked like she was embarrassed about something and probably Yumi had something to do with it.

They continued whispering with each other that only made the others curious and interested at the same. Like for example, Sei-sama.

"Eh-h…! What's that secret that I'm hearing about?" Rosa Gigantea asked as if she caught something interesting.

"It's nothing, right, Fukuzawa-san, Shimako-san?" Yoshino said as she tried to convey, whatever message she had said to Yumi, to Shimako as well. I could only guess that Shimako realized what Yoshino was trying to say when I saw Shimako nodded in agreement.

"Let's continue with the introductions, shall we?" Onee-sama turned her direction towards me. "This is Sachiko, Ogasawara Sachiko, my petite soeur and she's also known as Rosa Chinensis en bouton." Onee-said continued while I only nod in response.

After Onee-sama introduced Yumi to me, the said pigtailed-girl was dragged away by Sei-sama.

"And now, let me introduce to you… my lovely petite soeur-"

"- From First-Year Peach Class, Todou Shimako, also known as Rosa Gigantea en bouton," said Yumi to the grinning upperclassman. From the way it looked to me, I'd say that _presumptuous rude fox _was starting to feel comfortable around everyone, especially around Sei-sama.

It only took a few minutes for my patience to run dry and after that I guess you can all call it History.

#BANG#

"Could you show a little bit of your manners, Rosa Gigantea?" I asked calmly but with stern voice. I didn't know why but I didn't want what was happening inside the Rose Mansion. Promptly, Onee-sama stopped me before I _hysterically_ (as what they always say) retorted again at Sei-sama who's been teasing me for quite sometime now. The said woman only stopped when she looked back at Yumi again.

"Now that everybody is here, let us all start." I watched Rosa Gigantea as she looked at Yumi. It was as if they were having a silent conversation that only those two could understand. "Yu-mi-chan… come, sit over here," said Sei-sama as she pulled a chair for Yumi.

Yumi, on the other hand, looked oblivious (like always). _Does she do that every time to make irritated or… wait a minute why would I be irritated?_ I thought to myself as I tried to calm myself.

Still looking oblivious, Yumi asked, "What?" Sei-sama gave her a sheepish look at first then said, "Don't you have your lunch with you? Or could it be…"

"Could it be- What?"

"Could it be… back when Youko and I were going to get you at your classroom, you hadn't taken your lunch yet, have you?" Yumi only sighed after hearing Sei-sama's declaration. _Okay, that was a little irresponsible of her. Didn't she (at least) have her lunch from one of the maids?_ My thoughts stopped for awhile as I watched both white roses converse with each other.

"Onee-sama, you should have asked Yumi-san if she already had taken her lunch." I heard Shimako said then she added, "Would you like to have some, Yumi-san?" For a moment, I stared at Shimako then at Yumi. _Was she going to accept Shimako's offer? I wonder about that as I watched both first-years. W-wait why should I even think about it? _That only made my attention turn away from the group and noticed that my usual lunch was - doubled - there's only one person in the world that could do such a thing. _MOTHER!_

"Here…" I said as I handed a covered lunch box that looked almost similar to mine. And, of course, this didn't go unnoticed by the Yamayurikai members, especially by my one and only Onee-sama.

"Ara… ara… what's this I'm currently witnessing?" said Eriko-sama as Yum was about to open the said lunch box. And judging from the way they look, I'd say… they saw something interesting… very interesting.

"This is new… I've never knew that _you _and Yumi-chan know each other or even this close," said Sei-sama with a grin on her lips that were almost similar to a Cheshire cat.

Without backing out, I looked back at the Three Head Roses with much determination. Until,

"Pardon me. But, is it wrong for me to take Ms. Ogasawara's lunchbox?" asked Yumi, looking quite innocent.

"No, well... how do I put it?" Sei-sama tried to find a better logical excuse for such situation. And it seems like Yumi was taking control of the situation.

"So, it's aright for me to eat some of Shimako's lunch but with Ms. Ogasawara's lunch, it's not?" said Yumi still looking innocent but this time with a hint of confusion. Then she continued again, "Why? Is Ms. Ogasawara not good at cooking?" With this, laughter was heard in the Rose Mansion.

* * *

After laughing to their hearts content, the topic about me having to share lunch with Yumi immediately died down. And, at the same time, while everyone where still having their lunch some of them were happily chatting with their fellow _soeurs._

I was doing my usual paperwork and saw Yumi talking to Onee-sama and said, "Is there anything I can help with?" Onee-sama thought about it for a minute then glanced up from the other members of the Yamayurikai then to the boxes of files we were taking care off. At first, Onee-sama sighed probably with the thought, _'This is going to take forever,'_ then she glanced back towards Yumi.

"Can you help us copy the highlighted parts?" said Onee-sama; she also gave Yumi the exact details while I, on the other hand, gave Yumi three inches thick of files to get herself busy. _It was a little payback after what she did to me last time. _I said that mostly to myself as I glared at the presumptuous rude fox. And, surprisingly, the said girl smirked back at me.

'_Calm down, Sachiko. This isn't how a lady should act.'_ I said this to myself like a mantra as I try to calm myself. I only stopped when I heard Yoshino's voice. "Whoa… whoa… whoa… did you just do what I think you just did?" asked Yoshino.

Yumi who looked oblivious said, "Huh?"

"I know what I saw. And I'm pretty sure everybody saw it as well," with that, Yoshino turned to everyone in the room who seemed to be agreeing, including me as well.

"Err… I still don't get what you're trying to say, Ms. Shimazu."

"AH! Enough with the 'Ms. Shimazu'! It's 'Yoshino'… And, for the most part, you're in Japan not in London so it's Yoshino-san not Ms. Yoshino. Do you understand?" said Yoshino as if she was having a fit.

"Yes, Ms. - I mean, Yes, I understand, Yoshino."

"So, are you going to tell us the stunt you pulled off back there?" asked Yoshino.

"What stunt?"

"That stunt! It's like in the movies were a character can memorize thins by just looking at them. That the stunt I was talking about!" And, again, Yoshino continued until, she turned to cousin for help. "Rei-chan, explain it to her."

Rei, on the other hand, could only sigh at her cousin.

"I think what Yoshino-chan was trying to say was… do you have an _Eidetic Memory (4)_, Yumi-chan?" It was Rosa Foetida who asked.

I, for the most part, was shocked. I've heard about this kind of ability I've even read about it in some books but I never actually thought that Yumi would have one.

"Well, a lot of people say I do have one."

There wasn't any form of arrogance in her answer which wasn't surprising since I've met her just recently. I heard the ringing bell, indicating that it was ten minutes before classes will resume.

"Look at the time; it's almost time for fifth period." said Yumi as she looked at her watch and turned towards Shimako. "We should get going…" said Yumi as she packed her things in a hurry. But before Shimako and Yumi could leave, Onee-sama called out to Yumi and said, "I'm expecting to see Yumi-chan here in the Rose Mansion after your classes, is that alright with you, Yumi-chan?"

"Yes, Rosa Chinensis," said Yumi turning her heel towards the biscuit door with Shimako behind.

* * *

With Yumi suddenly appearing for lunch, I have to say. Lunch was eventful. But now… what would happen next? I know everybody's starting to get fond of that _presumptuous rude fox_. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if Onee-sama asks me to take Yumi as my petite soeur. Not that she would, right? With that thought, I sighed once again.

"You know sighing will make you grow old fast enough that you can't even realize." I heard someone say. It was Rei, standing close to my desk.

"Hey, what do you think about Yumi-chan?"

The question, of course, took me off-guard. It wasn't everyday that someone ask me about that _presumptuous rude fox_! Well, except maybe for my parents, especially my Mother.

"What do you mean by that, Rei?" I asked, trying to calm myself.

"Well, you know… about her assisting us in the Yamayurikai."

"Hmm… I think; she's a good asset, after all, the girl is intelligent, she has an undeniable talent so, I think she will be helpful." Is paused for awhile and asked, "Why are you asking me this, Rei?"

"Nothing, it's just that Onee-sama asked me the same question, Sachiko. But I wouldn't be surprised if you take her as your petite soeur," said Rei with a grin which I couldn't help but feel annoyed at the moment. Rei just stopped with her antics when our Teacher arrived.

And thus, our last period started.

* * *

"You're being tyrannical and mean!"

I yelled. I didn't care if my voice was running up high than it's used to be especially in front of the head Roses, or even, in front of my Onee-sama. No. How could they? Just because I wasn't able to attend those meetings they've set up with the neighboring academy doesn't mean they have to leave me out of the blue! That was it! I stood from my where I sat to make my Onee-sama know I was being serious.

"I understand. All I have to do is find one right now, right?"

That was what I said. And frustrated I was… I immediately trot towards the door only to find myself falling to the arms of that _presumptuous rude fox_. "Are you alright, Rosa Chinensis en bouton" Slowly, I stood straight. "Yumi," I whispered to the younger girl. "Yes?" She too knew in advance to minimize the volume of her voice. And so, I continued. "Has anybody presented their Rosary to you?" When I felt her shook her head, I said. "Good."

"I have an announcement to make."

All three Head Roses looked at me with interest as I held Yumi next to me. "Oh, what are you starting I wonder?" asked Onee-sama. It was as if I was being challenge. This just made me fueled up even more. And so,

"Here and now, I am proclaiming Fukuzawa Yumi my petite soeur!"

It took us (mostly, them) several minutes to recover from the shocking news. So, by now, Yumi, her friend, and the other members of the Yamayurikai were having tea and biscuits just to change the mood in the atmosphere.

"Yumi-chan?" it was Onee-sama who called. Immediately, Yumi snapped from whatever she was thinking and answered. "Yes?"

"Please don't be nervous. Try to relax, here have some black tea," said Onee-sama.

Yumi seemed relaxed at little after that. "Don't mind if I do," said Yumi.

"You must be surprised, Yumi-chan. I'll explain things in order," said Onee-sama with her know-it-all grin on her lips.

After hearing that I Immediately retorted. "There's no need for an explanation! I'm taking Yumi as my petite-" unfortunately, I was amazingly ignored by non other than my own Onee-sama, "The Yamayurikai is doing _Cinderella_ for this year's school festival."

You who looked satisfied with her biscuits asked, "Who's playing the lead?"

"Sachiko, of course,"

Once again I interrupted their so called discussion. "No, I found a petite soeur. As per our promise, I'm dropping the role."

"We'll talk about that later, Sachiko," said Sei-sama.

"Excuse me, so Rei-sama is playing the prince?" asked Yumi's friend.

"No, this year the President of the Hanadera Academy Student Council is going to play the Prince," answered Rei-sama.

"But Sachiko hates most men, so she was opposed to that."

"I - I what?-! I'm not opposed in bringing in guest. You didn't have to make the President of the Hanadera Academy Student Council the Prince…" Saying this made me uncomfortable, to say the least, I'm a Lady with such heritage. I shouldn't show any signs of weakness now. No, definitely no.

"I'm sorry, but it's too late to change the roles for the Prince or Cinderella," said Eriko-sama.

"No! You promised-" Once again I was cut off by my own Onee-sama saying, "We did say that someone who can't fin a petite soeur shouldn't have the right to speak in meetings. We didn't say that you could drop the role if you found a petite soeur."

"We can't change it, Sachiko. And first of all, didn't you just met Yumi-chan for the first time today?" said Sei-sama.

How could they say that? Well, not that it couldn't be helped. I did ask this for myself, ordering Yumi to pretend not to know me. I could just simply say that I've known the girl for quite some time now; after all, she IS living in my home. Not to mention, she IS my _bodyguard_.

My musings were stopped when I suddenly heard Shimako talk. "Um, please wait. I don't think that was the first time they met."

"Why do you think that?" asked Sei-sama.

"Because Yumi-san and Tsutako-san came looking for Sachiko-sama," said Shimako. Then suddenly Yumi's friend, Tsutako, said as she passed some photos. I took some to investigate myself just like what Onee-sama and Rosa Gigantea were doing. I was surprised, to say the least, it was a photo of me and Yumi. I never thought that someone saw us, or even, took a photo of us.

"I understand. I will recognize her as your petite soeur. But, I won't allow you to drop the role," said Onee-sama.

"Onee-sama…!"

"Even though you can't drop the role, do you still plan to take Yumi-chan as your soeur?" asked Onee-sama.

"Of course, Yumi is my soeur!" I gave her challenging smile as I continued, "But if you'd like to see it, shall I perform the ceremony in front of you?"

"That's sounds good," said Eriko-sama while Onee-sama agreed in excitement. "It's been a long time. I'm getting excited," said Onee-sama.

"P-please wait a moment…!" said Yumi, or more like flabbergasted as she talked.

"What's wrong? You don't want to do it here?" asked Onee-sama.

"You should d it someplace where you can be alone together. Such a romantic!" teased Sei-sama.

"Yumi…" I called. "…Don't move," I took off the Rosary that was passed down to me by my Onee-sama. And as the said silver jewelry dangled in front me, Yumi gave me one last look before opening those pink lips and said those shocking words at me.

"I can't become Ogasawara-sama's soeur."

I looked at her, bemused. Why? "Can you at least give me the reason why you rejected my rosary? I think I have the right to know," I said.

I waited for her answer as I looked at her large brown eyes. I was being calm, trying to be patient, and of course, not to be hysterical at the moment. But with Yumi being quiet in front of me, I don't think I could hold back anymore.

"I…" I heard Yumi start with her eyes locked on the floor. Then, I noticed her large brown eyes looking at me as she said,

"I'm sorry. I'm really-really sorry…"

The next thing I knew Yumi was walking straight to the door, leaving everyone inside the room confused and speechless. It was either they expected it or not. But, if you're going to ask me, I don't know about it myself. I have to admit there was _something_ I noticed when Yumi left. _Something_… I couldn't describe.

"Well, that was… rather… surprising," said Sei-sama. It was enough to get everyone out their reverie, like myself.

Sei-sama continued as if I was not there, "Looks like Sachiko got rejected again."

"Sei, that's enough."

"Instead of pitying me, why not let me drop my role then?"

"How many times do we have to tell you, we can no longer change the roles of both leading characters of the play," said Sei-sama. But then she paused as if she thought of something new. The next thing I knew, Sei-sama had that patented smile on her lips.

"How about we make a deal, Sa-chan?"

I immediately accepted without knowing whatever Sei-sama intends to do. "I accept." I said with much determination I could muster.

Sei-sama's smile became broader then she said, "If you were able to make Yumi-chan as your petite soeur before the play, you may drop the role, BUT, if you _can't_… you're stuck as Cinderella, of course, there's always a _**catch**_ in this game."

Sei-sama smiled again when she said those words to me. "ONE, Yumi-chan must not know about the deal. And TWO, if we found out that you asked Yumi-chan to be your petite soeur just so you can drop that role then you'll be facing much greater consequences…" said the head of the white rose family with her unusual serious voice.

Although, Sei-sama did say all those conditions for that bet I eagerly accepted, my mind was still not over the fact that Yumi rejected my rosary. Then, my mind would drift to the possible reasons.

_Why?_

_Was it because I was__ too cold her?_

_Why?_

_Was it because I used her for me to be able to drop my role?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_WHY__?__…_

"Sachiko," Suddenly, I heard my Onee-sama call my name. Then, she asked with a hint of concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Um, Onee-sama, will you excuse me for today's meeting? I forgot I need to go home early today."

"Sure," said Onee-sama.

* * *

'_I can't become Ogasawara-sama's soeur, she says!'_ What a load of…! I didn't continue what I was about to say. It was becoming very unseemly of me to do so. I just thought of other things that could distract me as I waited for the chauffer to pick me up. Once the car arrived, the chauffer opened the door for me. And as per usual, I gave my thanks and sat at the back seat.

"Back to the Mansion," I said to the chauffer. That was the only time I noticed that there was also someone else at the front seat. _Yumi! _The said girl was already seated next to the chauffer just like this morning.

The drive was amazingly quiet and at the same time awkward for me. Every time I took a glance at her. I kept thinking why Yumi rejected my rosary. I just have to know why then I can think of what I should do next. And so, as the drive continued, I kept thinking of numerous ways of how I should initiate.

_Should I go to her room? _No, that would only make me look desperate.

_Then, should I call her to my room instead? _No, since she will, probably, think that I will reprimand her for the reason that… that…

"Ojou-sama, we're here," said the chauffer with his hand extended to me.

"Thank you," I looked at the front seat but Yumi was no longer there. Without any delay I went to my room.

The first thing I did was… I uncharacteristically let my satchel flop on my bed. From there I sighed and thought of what to do.

I walked to my desk and picked up the phone. I dialed the number which connects directly to where most of the servants were. After a few ring, it stopped. "How may I of service, Milady?" asked a familiar voice.

"Could you get Yumi for me please, tell her to come to my room," I said.

"Alright, Milady, I'll be there in a minute," said the voice from the other line.

I, on the other hand, was flabbergasted. I didn't know it was Yumi whom I was talking to. I just know it was her when she called me _Milady_.

My thoughts, which by the way, was running in a mile per second, immediately stopped when I heard a knock on my door. Now, what do I do? She's here and I haven't got the slightest clue as to what to say.

"Come in," I said, almost a little hastily. Yumi walked inside, looking like nothing happened at school. "Yes, Milady?" she asked. I looked at her for a few seconds I for one don't know what I'm seeing right now but I hope it wasn't smugness.

"Yumi, I'll get to the point, why did you reject my rosary?"

At first, Yumi looked hesitant. But when she looked at me straight in the eyes, she said, "Do you really want to know why I rejected your rosary?"

"Of course," I looked at her with the same level of determination as I said those words. I thought she was finally going to comply with my request but I've never expected what she was about to do.

Yumi pushed me to a nearby wall. At first, I started to break free from her grasp but her grip was amazingly strong. Not to mention, her body was pressed to mine. I was totally on her grasp that was until I decided to scream maybe for help… I don't know during that time I was beginning to lose myself. But, unfortunately I wasn't able to scream when Yumi forcefully pressed her lips towards mine. I could even taste the dinner she just had as her tongue entered my mouth as if daring my tongue to dance with hers. But before everything could even transcribe what was happening to me, I felt Yumi release her hold to me.

"_**That's why I rejected your rosary,**_" said Yumi with the same look on her face when she entered my room while I, on the other hand, was still working on the process on what was happening to me. "Is there anything else that you wanted from me, Milady?" asked Yumi. And once again, I was speechless. I guess, me, being quiet Yumi took this as a 'no' then excused herself, "Well, then, see you at school tomorrow, Milady," said Yumi as she walked out leaving me staring at the closed door.

After that experience, I didn't know what to do, what to think, or even what to say. I was so caught up I wasn't able to hear the several knocks from the door. "Who is it?" I asked as I tried to calm myself.

"It's me, Dear," I heard my mother's voice from the other side of the door. After hearing my mother's voice, I hurriedly checked my appearance on the vanity mirror just in case then I opened the door without anymore delays. "Sachiko, we need to talk." I only nodded as I led her to the bed. "Honey, did something happen between you and Yumi-chan?" my Mother asked with full of concern in her eyes. I for one didn't understand what was happening again. _Was this about that kiss?_ But before I answered my Mother, I carefully thought of the words that I was going to use.

"What made you say that something happened between me and Yumi?"

"Because Yumi's no longer at the Mansion; she just _**quit**_ moments ago and she also decided to stay at her home from now on." I couldn't believe at what I just heard. Did Mother actually say Yumi _**quit**_.

_So, what was that kiss?_ _**A parting gift…?**_

I was, once again, cut-off from my musings when I felt my Mother's hand on mine "I'm sorry, maybe I was just thinking too much. I shouldn't have asked you that question. Instead, I should have believed in Yumi's reasons why she quit or why she wanted to stay at her home." After saying this, my Mother sighed. I hate to admit it but I don't want to see my Mother like that. She's too precious to me.

"What were her reasons?"

"Yumi-chan said that there was a time that she received a phone call from her Father. And, Yumi-chan said that her Father suddenly found out that she was not staying at her own home these past few days. Also, Yumi-chan said that it won't take forever for her Father to know that she's staying here with us. Not to mention, the bank robbery incident." After saying all of this, once again, my Mother sighed. "I talked to your Father about this. So, please don't tell me what he said too."

"Mother, just let it go and go to sleep. Please." I said while she just roll-off her eyes which I didn't know she was capable of. "You know, you and your Father are so much alike," she stood and started walking towards the door. "Fine, I'll do what you both said, good night." Mother closed the door, leaving me to my previous thoughts about a certain presumptuous rude fox.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

CAMEO/S:  
N/A

TRIVIA/S:  
N/A

REFERENCE/S:  
(4) Eidetic Memory – Popularly known as the 'Photographic Memory' *refer to chapter 6*

* * *

DISCLAIMER:  
Maria-sama ga Miteru is not mine.


	8. Yumi: That Kiss

CHAPTER EIGHT

Yumi:"That _Kiss…_"

* * *

Early in the morning, I found myself staring at an all too familiar ceiling. Then, out of no where, a sudden thought passed me. The memory of what had happened last night at the Mansion. That Kiss_... _

'_Why of all bloody things did I do that?'_

I thought about it over and over again. But the more I think about it, the more I feel frustrated because of my own stupidity. Well, with my stupidity, I hope Sachiko-sama got the hint or clue or whatever she may call it of why I rejected her rosary. I just don't want any repeat of what happened last night.

Without anymore delays, I started my day with a nice warm shower. After my bath, I went to my closet to pick my undergarments and, of course, my Lillian uniform. It took me less than ten minutes to put everything in order. And now, the last of the lot, my hair; I didn't have much trouble with my hair since it was short, just around my shoulders. After all of the preparations, I took one last glance at the mirror before I took my satchel and head down to the kitchen for a small breakfast and at the same time to prepare my lunch or bento as what everyone calls it in Japan. All the while I took notice of the weather news report. Apparently, small drops of rain will pour but they never said when in particular today. I sighed at that thought.

'_How troublesome…'_

I just packed my trusty blue umbrella just in case it will really rain. Once I have everything I need for today, I placed my plate at the sink, turned the TV off, and lastly, head to the door then locked the gate. My walk towards the bus stop was a first to me. There would be a time that certain girls with a familiar uniform would glance at me. It was obvious since they were talking or should I say gossiping behind me. It continued on and on until the bus arrived. I promptly sat at a vacant seat near the window. I only noticed the hushed voices died completely when I felt someone sat next to me and to my surprise it was Shimako.

"_Good Morning, Shimako_" I said, forgetting that I spoke in English and, of course, with my English accent.

"Good Morning to you too, Yumi-san" Shimako said with her angelic smile. She looked at me once again and said, "It seems like you prefer to speak in English than in Nihongo." I looked at her acting a little hurt as I pouted, "Can you really blame me for that?" I said this time I was speaking in Nihongo. We kept on talking and talking about almost everything. We didn't even notice the other students inside the bus were watching at us. Shimako and I just stopped from talking when the bus stopped in front of the school's main gate.

"You're a funny person, Yumi-san" Shimako said; once again with a smile as we walked towards the statue of Mother Mary.

At first, I stopped from my tracks then I looked at her with a grin. "Are you complimenting me or the other way around?" I said, jokingly.

"O-of course it's a compliment, Yumi-san" Shimako stuttered with an obvious blush on her face.

I couldn't help myself from laughing. Seeing Shimako stutter and blush like that I just couldn't stop myself. "Mou… Yumi-san, you shouldn't laugh at people like that." I immediately stopped, more like, tried to stop myself from my laughing. "Alright-alright, I am terribly sorry for laughing at you." I managed to say after my laughing feast. "But you know… you really look cute awhile ago." I added.

"You're teasing me right now, Yumi-san." Shimako said as she continued to walk towards Mother Mary's statue. I, on the other hand, followed her and said, "I'm not teasing you… I'm only telling the truth that you are cute." I said as I gave her one of my sincere smiles. Then, as we were about to continue with our conversation, we both heard someone calling us from behind. And as both, Shimako and I looked behind us, we saw all the members of the Yamayurikai.

"Gokigenyo, Onee-sama" Shimako greeted her Onee-sama with a bow. "Gokigenyo, Shimako and Yumi," Sei-sama greeted. I was about to reply to her greetings when all of a sudden, Sei-sama asked. "Did you both commute to school together?"

Shimako shook her head. "No, Onee-sama. We just manage to come here together by coincidence."

Sei-sama smiled and said. "I see…" Sei-sama smiled again this time a little bigger. "That's nice… seems like both of you are that close already. Care to explain how." She said still with a smile on her face.

"Sei, enough of that… we have a meeting today. Now, let's go so we can finish at least something before class starts." Youko-sama said, taking control of the moment. The rest of the members of the Yamayurikai followed the head of red rose while I just tagged along as well.

Once we were inside the Rose Mansion, everybody sat on their respective places while the First years busied themselves by preparing tea and snacks for everyone. Although everybody's doing their usual stuff, I can't help but feel something's amiss like there's a running conspiracy that I don't know. If you ask me why was I feeling that way, well, one was because everybody seemed to be quiet even Sei-sama was quiet. As if the Head of the White Rose sisters was thinking of something. Eriko-sama and Youko-sama, well, I don't know what was going on inside their heads which includes Rei-sama while Yoshino was somewhat cautious about something. Aside from them being quiet and all, Shimako was just her usual self… calm and quiet so she's out of the question. And so the last of the lot, Sachiko-sama; she was quiet, too quiet if you ask me. I wouldn't blame her after what had happened last night.

'_That was someway to say that you're gay, Yumi. Nicely done!'_

With that thought in my mind, I absentmindedly brushed my forehead with my hand. I didn't even know that I let out a heavy sigh. It was enough for the person next to me to realize that there was something was bothering me.

"Is something bothering you, Yumi-san?"

It was Shimako who spoke; she gave me one of those looks that could say how much worried the girl was. I didn't know why but I do feel comfortable, reassured, and safe at the same time but I know I shouldn't be feeling this way. It's as if I'm taking advantage of Shimako's kindness…

"Yumi-san?"

"Huh? Oh, ah, Shimako, sorry about that… what were you trying to say?"

"I was asking if there was something bothering you?"

"Nothing… it's nothing, but, thank you for asking."

I smiled to the girl next to me; this time we continued to prepare the tea and snacks for everyone inside the room. And during the preparations, I couldn't help but feel that someone was watching me from behind. It felt strangely familiar; it felt intense, seriously intense. And by the time I turned to see who it was, I fell silent…

'_Sachiko-sama'_

'_What is she thinking? Please don't tell me she hadn't learned from last night.'_

I stared at her as well. It was not like I wanted to challenge her or anything I just wanted to know what she was thinking. Though her facial expression seems to improve a little… her temper seems to be the opposite.

"Yumi," Sachiko-sama called me with a determined face. At first, I just stared at her then I just gave a nod. "Follow me," she said, though, I can't help but notice that there was something behind that voice of hers.

'_Was it fear or was it nervousness?'_

We walked out of the Rose Mansion with Sachiko-sama leading the way. And not so long after, I found myself facing an old greenhouse. I didn't even know the school had one until now. I noticed Sachiko-sama walked in but still her back was still on me. Slowly, she faced me but once again she hasn't said a single thing. I only sighed at her and said, "Is this about last night?" Once again I sighed at her not even bothering looking at Sachiko-sama's flushed expression. "I already told you… I don't want to become anyone's soeur." I told her calmly as possible, not wanting for the both of us to go on a verbal war again. "Why?" she asked me, this time, she was looking at me with demanding eyes. "You're still asking that after last night? Or, could it be you want another experience of it?" I meant for it as a joke. I didn't mean any harm at all. I was just surprised to see her reaction shocked with every shades of red. "Wait a sec… did you actually think that I was going to kiss you right here right now?" I had a hard time concealing my smile at that.

"Y-you" she started with a little stutter.

"I-I what" I asked as if I was mimicking Sachiko-sama's tone.

"Are you… you know…-" But before Sachiko-sama could finish, I interrupted to make things easier for her at least that's what I think.

"Gay? Lesbian? A woman who prefers women rather than men?" she looked at me as I said those words. It just took her a few seconds to comprehend to what I had said as she slowly nods her head.

"Yes," I simply answered.

Then out of no where, I said, "Was the kiss last night enjoyable?" I asked with a smirk.

"Wha-" Once again Sachiko-sama had that look on her beautiful face. Oh did I say beautiful? I guess I did, anyway… "What do you think you're suddenly asking? What if someone heard you?" Sachiko-sama, whom I know to be a well-bred lady, suddenly lounge herself at me to cover my mouth. I could only stare at her while she was on top of me. I guess I never thought she had it in her.

"I didn't know you like to be on top too, Sachiko-sama. But that's alright; I can give that position today." I said, once again, teasing the upperclassman in front, more like, on top of me. She quickly backed away from me and still her cheeks were pricelessly flushed. No wonder Lady Sayako and Sei-sama never got bored from teasing Sachiko-sama.

"Yumi, please tell me, seriously, why won't you accept anyone to be your soeur?" Sachiko-sama asked but before I could answer, she interfered, "Was it because of your… you know… your sexual preference?" she said, unable to hide her flushed cheeks.

I could only nod at her question.

"I see…"

After I heard her say those two words, there seemed to be an awkward silence between us until Sachiko-sama decided to break it. "Are you afraid that you might cause problems to your Onee-sama if ever you have one?" Once again I nodded but this time I was the one who was looking at the ground. "What if I told you I don't care about those things… and if ever there will be a problem you and I will face it together like real sisters." I looked at her incredulously as if saying - _Are you out of your bloody mind?_ - But before I snapped at her, I tried hard to calm myself. This was really starting to become like a déjà vu of last night.

"Try all you want, you're not going to become my Grande Soeur," I said to her with a lopsided grin.

"Then, I guess we'll just have to see about that," Sachiko-sama went first to the door with me following behind.

We were walking back to the Rose Mansion when all of a sudden we notice a few things. One was all of the members of the Yamayurikai were waiting at us outside of the Rose Mansion. And two, they have this indescribable look on their faces, probably, worried since we were gone for quite some time.

The first who came over was Youko-sama, she had a mixture of concern and worry written on her usual stern face. She didn't say anything she just gave an all knowing glance at Sachiko and gave her satchel. "Come on, we still have time before class starts." She said as she walked off along with the members of the Yamayurikai.

* * *

Time went by all too smoothly as I found myself staring at my lunch or shall I call it _bento_. It wasn't too fancy just a couple of boiled veggies and my patented omelet that's all.

"Yumi-san, are you alright?"

It was Shimako who asked. I looked at her with a slight nod; I just didn't feel like talking after what had happened to me so far. '_Why did this happen to me again?' _I asked myself as I sighed once again after having that dreadful thought. If I knew this would happen I… I would… that's right, what can I possibly do? I mean, the Star of Lillian offered her rosary to the likes of me. And now, the Lillian Kawaraban is after me for an interview. I was just lucky I managed to escape some of their persistent writers thanks to a few of my friends.

"Yumi-san, you haven't touched your lunch. Are you sure you're alright?" Shimako asked, obviously worried.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about something."

"Is it about what happened awhile ago?" Shimako said. Obviously, at this point, she was referring to the incident at the classroom where Tsukiyama Minako, Chief-Editor of the Lillian Kawaraban, showed up. Thankfully, Tsutako came to my aid and said to the Upperclassman that I was out eating lunch with a friend which I am right now.

"Yea… that too but I just can't help but think, how did they found out about me rejecting that woman's rosary?" Instead of agreeing to my previous comment, I heard a different reply from the beautiful girl next to me. She started to laugh at me as if I said something funny. -_What's her problem? _- I nearly said those words, but instead, I asked. "What?" She did stop, probably; she assumed that I was offended. "I'm terribly sorry… I couldn't help but laugh at what you said earlier. It's as if you and Sachiko-sama are a couple, only, a discreet one." Shimako said and once again she offered me one of her angelic smiles while I, on the other hand, looked at her as I process everything that she had said.

After several minutes, we were able to finish our lunch and were already heading our way towards the Main Building. The walk was fine, except, it was quiet. It was like neither of us want to talk at that moment. I can't blame Shimako. She's a shy and modest girl after all. And with a thought, I stopped walking and, of course, this caught the other girl's attention. "Yumi-san?" she asked.

"Tell me, Shimako, what was your first impression of me?" I asked the girl beside me but I didn't expect to see her reaction after that.

'_Whoa there… why is she blushing? Did I do something embarrassing, or maybe… did I humiliate myself?'_

I thought of several things that could possibly make her this flustered. For someone who has a photographic-memory I should be able to remember this the most. But bloody hell! It's gone on a totally different direction.

"Um, that was unexpected… I thought you were going to say something else rather than asked me of what was my first impression of you on our first meeting."

"I see…" Awkward silence filled the area once again.

"So…"

"So…?" Shimako repeated as if she didn't know what or how to follow the conversation.

"I'm waiting for your answer; tell me, what was your first impression of me on our first meeting?"

"Before I tell mine, tell me, what was your first impression of me on our first meeting?"

"Um… how do I say it?" I paused as I reminisced what had happened that time. "Well, you seem to more like the person who likes croissants, waffles, and white grand pianos as well." I paused once again this time to stop myself from talking too much.

Shimako, surprisingly, chuckled at me. "I didn't know that was your first impression of me," she said at same time smiling at me. "But I guess you'd be surprised if I say I like gingko nuts."

"You do?" I said, almost surprisingly.

"And things like Lily Bulbs and Soybeans…" "Is it strange?" she asked.

I, on the other hand, nodded unconsciously as I compare the first impression I had of Shimako to the, sudden, revealed part of Shimako. '_Never thought she's actually like that.'_

"Gee… Yumi-san,"

"Hey,"

"Yes?"

"What do you mean 'Yes?'? I already answered my part, now it's your turn."

"Let see…"Shimako started, but unfortunately, the bell started to ring indicating lunch break was finally over and we only have a few minutes before class resume once again. "…looks like it'll wait another time, Yumi-san," Shimako smiled as we continued our walk. Unfortunately, I, on the other hand, gave a disapproving look at the said white rose.

* * *

Fifth period, the last of all the subjects I had to take today then finally I can go home and do what ever I want. But, unfortunately, my so-called Fifth period subject, Music, was a little… I don't know… unnerving or maybe anything along those lines.

'_What was that Teacher thinking?'_

I asked myself as I let myself burry in self-pity. I sighed at that though. I should have denied, but then again, everyone was kind of looking forward to it. I sighed once again and notice that none of my classmates were at sight. Even though I'm in the Music Room right now I don't want any of those girls following me because of some lame rumor about me and Sachiko-sama.

'_Heh…'_

I smiled as I take notice of the grand piano in front of me. At first I wondered, '_why is that Teacher always… always'_ my musings continued though not by words but by action. I started to play the piece that crazy of a teacher of mine wanted me to play moments ago.

"_Gounod's Ave Maria," Shizuru-sensei suddenly said. Obviously everyone in class got her attention. The said woman was standing near the Teacher's desk when suddenly she shifted her position and started to walk towards my own desk. "Yumi-san will you do the honor of playing Gounod's Ave Maria for everyone." she said while I couldn't help but oblige to that _crazy of a teacher_ of mine._

"I didn't know you play the piano."

I heard someone say from behind. By the time I turned my head around, I found Sachiko-sama standing behind me. "And, I didn't know you have the talent to sneak onto others." I said as I properly covered the keys of the grand piano with a cloth.

"Really?" Sachiko-sama asked as if feigning ignorance as she put up a small smile on her lips.

"What are you doing here exactly?" I asked since she's obviously not from my class or even in my year.

"I'm here to pick you up."

"Pick me up? What am I… a pet?" I said. It was a small joke but I guess with my lopsided grin she took it quite seriously. We just took the moment of peace as we walked our way towards the Faculty Room since I was suppose to return the Cleaning Log of our class.

"Sensei, here… the Cleaning Log." I said, not minding that there was another woman in the Faculty Room having tea and biscuits with my Music teacher, Shizuru-sensei while the other whom I was talking about was Lillian's Principal, Natsuki Kruger (7).

"Ara… so the rumors were true," Shizuru-sensei said with a mischievous smile on her lips. At this point, the other woman or shall I say the Principal stared at us. "Eh… then you already accepted Rosa Chinensis en bouton's rosary, Yumi-chan?" Principal Natsuki asked. But, of course, Sachiko cut-in just before I could even say a word or two. "We apologize for causing such a fuss. We'll leave it up to your imagination." The heiress said putting on her prim-and-proper princess mask.

"R…right…" Shizuru-sensei said as she watched both, me and Sachiko-sama walked out of the Faculty Room. Well, more like, I was being dragged away from the Faculty Room.

As we walked our way to God's know wherever it is, I wondered why Sachiko-sama was there and where will Sachiko-sama take me? I figured it will be the Greenhouse. Probably, she wants to continue what we started this morning. _'She never learns…'_ But I was wrong; instead, we were heading straight to the Gym much to my surprise.

"What are we doing here?" I asked her.

Sachiko-sama didn't answer me. She just continued her way inside the Gym which I found to be occupied by several students who seemed to be busy at the moment. I only noticed a few familiar faces when some of them were waving at me as if telling me to 'come by' and so I did. "Ne, Yumi-chan, do you know how to dance?" I turned to my right; it was Sei-sama who spoke. And just what you'd expect of Sei-sama, the said girl already had her Cheshire cat grin on her lips.

"Is that your way of asking someone to dance, Sei-sama?" I asked, making her grin wider if possible. "Heh… so that's a yes, right?" Sei-sama asked, more like, said. I just shrugged and didn't bother answering at all. And that's where, I think, my fault was. Sei-sama called out for Shimako and asked her to practice dancing with me. I was about to refuse but Sei-sama cut-in saying, "Shimako's not really good with Foreign dances such as Waltz if you know what I mean… so I hope you can teach her and be her dancing partner," she whispered while Shimako on the other hand was curiously looking at us. "You know… if you keep your arm around me like that people will wonder what we were talking about… so please stop, okay." I said with the same volume as well.

"Here that, Shimako… Yumi-chan will be teaching you Waltz, isn't that great?" And once again, Sei-sama's jovial personality never seemed to amaze me. I just smiled as she said those words to Shimako but at the same time I couldn't help but sigh as well.

'_Why am I always pushed towards this kind of situations?'_

"Is it really alright with you?" Shimako asked. She had her head turned down so I wasn't able to see neither her face nor her eyes.

"Huh? What do you mean?" This time, it was me who asked.

"To teach me how to dance the Waltz…" Shimako said almost like a whisper which of course made me want to pretend that I didn't hear a thing at all. "Huh? I'm sorry… can you repeat what you said, I wasn't able to hear everything…" I said as I waited for a reaction of some sort.

Something did happen. Shimako started to tremble I don't know why but she really was trembling in front of me. "I-I said… I-is it a-alright f-for y-you t-t-to teach-" Before Shimako was able to finish her um… stuttering I said, "Yes, it's alright with me." I said hoping that gave Shimako a small bit of reassurance.

"Shall we start then?" I said as I bowed and offered my right hand to the said girl. She took my hand momentarily with me leading her on as we danced. "One… two… three… one… two… three… that's right… follow the beat-" But before I could even say or even continue dancing… my foot was accidentally stepped on. Although all through out the dancing process Shimako was a fast learner only, she would sometimes step on my foot and awhile ago would probably the tenth time. "Yumi-san, I'm really-really sorry. Maybe we should take a break for awhile." She told me, obviously, worried since I was probably starting to look different from before.

As we sat down, I noticed a guy wearing the Hanadera Academy uniform being escorted inside the gym. And based from the uniform itself, he must be the President of the Student Council, the one who will play as the Prince. But this time though, it seems that Cinderella doesn't like the Prince.

* * *

CAMEO/S:

(7) Natsuki Kruger – from the hit series "Mai-Otome"; She'll be playing as Lillian Academy's Principal.

TRIVIA/S:

N/A

REFERENCE/S:

N/A

FORMAT/S:

Inside Double-Quotation marks – "Talking"

Italicized words inside a single quotation marks – '_Thoughts'_

Italicized words/phrases/sentences/paragraphs - _Flashbacks_

Underlined words – Important words with meaning

Underlined and Italicized words – _Speaking in different language_

(More soon…)

* * *

DISCLAIMER:

Maria-sama ga Miteru is not mine.


	9. Sachiko: Yumi me in the Jacuzzi

CHAPTER NINE

Sachiko: "Yumi... me... in the Jacuzzi..."

* * *

Surely it was just dance rehearsals today and I had Rei as my dance partner too. But I never expected to see that presumptuous rude fox dancing as well. Not to mention her dancing partner was Shimako.

"Sachiko, do you want to take a break… you look like you need some," Rei paused as she saw where I was looking at. "…or rather, you look like you could kill anyone with that glare of yours."

"What are you talking about, Rei?"

"I'm talking about the way you look at Shimako-chan and Yumi-chan over there. You've been staring at them for quite sometime." "It's as if you're-"

"Stop" I immediately said. "Whatever it is you're thinking of please just stop it."

Fortunately, Rei wave it off. But unfortunately for me, Rei wasn't the only one who's watching.

"I wonder what is it that you are thinking of." Someone said from behind, startling me.

"Onee-sama" I nearly jumped from where I was standing when my said Grande Soeur walked up to me just like that.

"What's the matter?" She asked, obviously, she saw me and Rei stop from dancing.

"We, me and Rei, were just taking a break." I answered.

"I see…" Onee-sama didn't look at me. Instead, she said. "I just thought it has anything to do with Yumi-chan. That is all," she left with that known smirk of hers on her lips.

After that conversation my mood has been bad. I'm only wondering what is that presumptuous rude fox is thinking. _'Gay? Lesbian? A woman who prefers women rather than men…'_ The previous conversation with Yumi had popped through my mind as I continued to watch both First years dance.

'_Could she be interested with-'_ I immediately paused. What was thinking? I shouldn't conclude, or better yet, I shouldn't pry into other people's business - _I wasn't trained to become that sort of lady_ - I said to myself as I sighed heavily.

"!" I nearly screamed when all of a sudden I felt something cold and wet placed on my cheek.

"Are you alright?"

It was Yumi who asked. She was carrying two bottles of water. "Hey, I asked you if you're alright," she said as she gave me the extra bottle she had, though up to this point I was still staring at her, speechless. _When did she get here?_

"…I'm fine" I said.

I looked at her again and decided to ask her, "Yumi, are you… um… interested with …Shimako-chan?" I could clearly see the look on her face. It was obviously written that she was surprised - _'I guess my assumptions were correct.'_ - I stood up just before I could hear her answer and said, "Its fine… you don't have to answer." I turned away from her. But suddenly, I stopped.

Just several meters away, someone familiar was talking with the Roses. Seeing him again made me want to walk out of this place. But before I could even do so, Onee-sama called everyone from the Yamayurikai to gather around even including Yumi.

"Everyone, this is Kashiwagi Suguru, Hanadera's Student Council President. He'll be acting as the Prince in our play." Onee-sama announced. He was entertained by most of the Roses and I just watched from the sidelines as some of the Yamayurikai members continue to ask if there's anything that he, Kashiwagi, needed.

"Excuse me, but, I was wondering… where is Cinderella?"

Everybody turned their attention towards to me. And immediately, I placed my well-known mask as I introduce myself. I didn't even bother what kind of reaction he'll give me. "Please to meet you, my name is Ogasawara Sachiko." I said, all too plainly.

"The pleasure is mine…" he said, a little dryly.

_But I bet he just hid it under that smile of his._

After introducing Kashiwagi-san, we started practicing with the dance steps while some started memorizing their lines. But by the time we were allowed to rest, I immediately walked out of gymnasium leaving everyone behind.

* * *

I walked and walked not minding where my feet would lead me to. I only stopped when I saw I familiar edifice in front of me, _the Greenhouse_. Slowly, I walked inside. And right in front of a familiar rose bush, I took a seat.

"I thought I'd see you here…"

Suddenly someone said from behind, it was Yumi - the least, maybe, person that I thought who would find me first. She walked inside the Greenhouse, at least this time, without the intention to annoy me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Hmm… Probably, same as you… How about you, Sachiko-sama? What are you doing here when at this very moment everybody as well as the Prince is waiting for you to return back to the Gym?" said the pig-tailed girl. - _'And here I was thinking that she came not to annoy me.'_ - But what? To listen to what I've been hiding deep inside? To comfo- I stopped at my last thought… that wasn't right… that was NOT definitely right.

Yumi walked further inside, stopping just beside me. She took the pot next to me. And the next thing I knew, she was sitting right next to me.

"Don't be alarmed. And besides, I won't kiss you so suddenly if that's what you're nervous about."

"!" Immediately, I tried to calm myself after hearing Yumi's statement. "What are you talking about? I was just going to say 'You'll get your skirt dirty if you sit', that's all." I said, hoping that she'll buy my failure of an excuse.

"Really?" she said as she flashed me one of those annoying _'alluring'_ smiles of hers.

"Really," I answered with a determined face.

"But what about yours then?" she asked, playfully, and still with that annoying _'alluring'_ smile of hers - _Now, why in Maria-sama's name would I find it alluring?_ - I really should stop thinking about this sort of things.

"I just thought of that now…" I said as I stood and fixed my skirt.

"Honestly, what kind of an excuse was that?" Yumi said as she tried to contain her laughter.

"Yes, I wonder about it myself…" I, for the first time, agreed with this girl next to me.

After several seconds inside the Greenhouse, I found myself in an awkward situation. - _During this sort of circumstances… you should at least try to start a conversation._ - And that's what I thought but, I guess she beat me up to it.

"You really don't like the idea of dancing with someone from Hanadera, do you?" she asked. At first, I looked at her - _How could she possibly know? Her attention was on Shimako during the whole practice or, was I wrong? -_ All the while as I kept silent, Yumi stood from where she sat. I watched her move and the next thing I knew, she was offering her hand in a gentlemanly manner.

"What are you doing?"

"_If, by chance, Cinderella find the Prince horrible, would Cinderella give this loyal Knight an opportunity to dance with her?_" Yumi asked while her right arm still extended, asking for a dance. Not to mention, this was my first time hearing Yumi speak in English, plus the accent as well while, on the other hand, could barely contain my blush after that.

With a final look, I took her hand…

She pulled me closer to her body…

Slowly, we swayed to a beat she created…

She twirled my body…

With my body turned against hers,

We continued to dance… …

And that was it…

Slowly I tried to take a glance at Yumi just to see her reaction.

"…"

To say the least, it was unreadable. I've never thought she could produce such a face - _why though? - _I asked myself.

When she looked back at me, I pretended that I did not see that unreadable expression of hers. "Listen, I may not want to dance with someone from Hanadera, but I won't run away from this. If I ran away, I'd lose."

"Losing is something I hate above all else." I said with a determined face.

"You're being intense. Try to relax a little or you might suffocate there." I looked at her almost surprised at what she said. It's almost similar with what Onee-sama told me before. "You've been staring at me a lot, is there something on my face?" she asked.

"!" I didn't answer her question when I hear her say those words; I just immediately walked out of the Greenhouse and walk back to the Gymnasium. Although I know that she was walking behind me, I tried to make haste just to lose her. Unfortunately, I was unsuccessful.

* * *

"Ah… finally… we thought you both won't show up anymore."

I walked inside the Gymnasium, not minding or, probably, not hearing what Sei-sama had said since I was still preoccupied with the Presumptuous Rude Fox behind me. "Sachiko-sama, can't you take a joke?" she said.

Immediately, I turned. Unladylike - be damned. I'm starting to lose my patience as well as whatever I'm supposed to think of. - _Damn it, Yumi, why are you making me lose control?_

"But, you know? You really were staring awhile ago, Sachiko-sama." Yumi said to add to her point awhile ago.

"I was not," I snapped back.

"Yes, you were," she answered back.

"I was not," I said again as I tried to win the argument.

"Yes, you were," she answered again.

I was about to say 'I was not' just like awhile ago but, someone interfered in our argument. "Okay! I don't know what it is you're both arguing about but, maybe some of you can explain what's going on." Onee-sama said. She looked at me, wanting an explanation but, I just turned my head away from not just my Onee-sama, but also, the other members of the Yamayurikai.

Onee-sama turned her attention towards Yumi instead.

"Well, awhile ago we were talking then I said to Sachiko-sama 'You've been staring at me a lot…' and then I asked her 'Is there something on my face?' that's all. But apparently she keeps on denying it… just like now."

"How many times do I have to say it to you? I wasn't staring at you. And besides, it was more like a glance than a stare. Don't you even know the difference between the two?" I argued with Yumi again, forgetting the fact that there were other people watching us from the sidelines.

"HAHAHA… My God, Sa-chan. I didn't know you had it in you." Sei-sama said continuing her laughter while the other Yamayurikai members snickered at my sudden outburst.

"I didn't know even Yumi-chan can grill Sachiko like that." Eriko-sama teased still with a smirk on her face. _- Ugh… I feel like I'm the center of a conversation right now. Thank you very much, Yumi! - _I said to myself sarcastically as I keep on ignoring the Head Roses' embarrassing comments.

Onee-sama, who probably thought that I had enough, stopped everyone from teasing me, "That's enough everyone… I'm announcing everyone's role so please listen." Onee-sama opened a red notebook and started to cite each role.

"Kashiwagi Suguru-san as the Prince"

"Ogasawara Sachiko as Cinderella"

"Fukuzawa Yumi as Captain Laurent (5)"

"Todou Shimako as Jacqueline de Ghent (6)/Sister B"

"Tori Eriko as Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent (7)/the Stepmother"

"Shimazu Yoshino as Marguerite de Ghent (8)/Sister A"

"Hasekura Rei as the Wizard"

"Satou Sei as the King"

"And yours truly as the Queen…"

"Now is there or are there any questions?" Onee-sama asked.

I was about to raise my hand to get her attention, but someone beat me up to it. "What's the matter, Yumi-chan?" Onee-sama asked. I looked at her as she fidgeted on her seat. _- Now she's nervous? This is a first. -_ I said to myself as I continue to watch with amusement the said pigtailed girl.

"I was just wondering why was I in the cast. I mean, I'm not even part of the Yamayurikai. And, honestly, I thought I was just Shimako's dance instructor… sort of, but now I'm a little lost… if you know what I mean."

After hearing the dance instructor part, Sei-sama snickered. I'm pretty sure everyone heard it since everyone had this different reaction on their faces. But I was primarily intrigued with Shimako's reaction. No matter how hard she hide it I can still see that flushed look on her face.

"Yumi-chan… I'm sorry if we dragged you into this, but Rosa Foetida, Rosa Gigantea, and including me thought that you'd do the part best than anyone else we know. So please Yumi-chan, won't you reconsider?" Onee-sama asked.

"Alright," Yumi agreed while Onee-sama smiled with relief. "Thank you, Yumi-chan."

After the announcements of roles, Onee-sama also announced that tomorrow we'll do the costume fitting and at the same time rehearse some important scenes with the costumes on. "Before everyone went home, here's the script for the play. Make sure to memorize it all." Everybody, including me, got a copy of the script. I was too preoccupied that everybody was starting a conversation. Well, mostly a conversation between the Onee-samas and Yumi.

"What?" Yumi asked. She noticed Sei-sama grinning at her like there's no tomorrow.

"Ne… Yumi-chan… Since you can memorize your lines much faster than me, will you help me memorize mine?" Sei-sama asked with her arm placed on Yumi's shoulder. Yumi, on the other hand, was just ignoring the head white rose.

"Now, Sei! Why would Yumi-chan help you with your lines when you, yourself, are capable of memorizing it?" Eriko-sama said as she tried to pull Yumi away from Sei-sama.

"Leave it, _Dekochin_!" pulling Yumi away from Eriko-sama.

Both yellow and white roses continued their bantering with Yumi being pulled in the middle. It only stopped when Onee-sama stepped forward. "Stop it, both of you!" She, too, pulled Yumi away from her fellow roses. "Honestly, what are you both? Kindergartners?" Onee-sama turned her attention to us. "Now that everything is settled we should pack up and start heading home."

"Finally… I don't think I can move a muscle if we continue rehearsing," Sei-sama said as she massage her shoulders.

"Stop complaining, Sei. It's not like you did a lot anyway."

"You hurt me, Youko. I may be lax from time to time, but I'm also sensitive."

"Please, both of you… not here and especially not in front of everybody. You might even scare Yumi-chan here."

"…"

"See. She's not saying anything," Eriko-sama pointed at Yumi.

"Just drop it, Eriko." Onee-sama said as she led everyone to the shoe lockers. And thankfully, Eriko-sama did stop.

As we head to the shoe lockers, Kashiwagi-san was first to leave. I thanked Maria-sama for that. -_- I thought he would never leave_ - I sighed at that thought. Once we were out, none of us noticed the weather outside as it took us by surprise and got everyone wet.

"This is bad…" I heard Rei said with worry in her voice. Now that I think about it, shouldn't I be worried as well since I told my chauffeur not to drive me home. Not to mention, I don't have an umbrella with me.

"…You're worrying too much, Rei-chan. And besides, you'll never know the rain might stop any minute now." Yoshino-chan said, but her words were immediately shut down when we all heard lightning and thunder clasping in the horrid rain. "O-kay… I guess not…" she paused for a second. "Please tell me you have an umbrella with you, Rei-chan." Yoshino-chan said, but unfortunately Rei shook her head in affirmation.

"Now-now don't be disappointed… it's not like you guys are the only ones who doesn't have an umbrella." Sei-sama turned her attention to me. "Hey, Ice princess, do you have your mobile phone with you?"

"No, I don't." I replied in a stern voice. Honestly, does she know how to ask favors?

"I guess we'll just have to wait here till the rain-" before Onee-sama could finish her statement… Yumi interjected into the discussion. "U-um, I have… a mobile phone that is," Yumi said as she brought out her mobile phone.

"Will you please call anyone that can save us from this rain?" Onee-sama asked.

"Okay…" was Yumi's reply. She started looking at her contacts, though, at first; I thought there was a grim look on her face when she made the call.

Several minutes later, we found ourselves staring at a woman who's probably at her mid-twenties. She was wearing a black female suit that gave her this intimidating and sophisticated look, but that wasn't the only thing that made her intimidating. It was her features. She has these ivory and slate colored eyes, creamy white skin, and pink colored lips. Obviously, based from her looks, she seems to be from another country… London, perhaps?

"_Daphne _(8)_ thanks for coming._" Yumi said which earned her a nod from the said woman. _- Who is she anyway? - _As if the pigtailed girl read my mind, she introduced the woman beside her. "Everyone, this Daphne, an assistant of my friend's." with that said, Daphne bowed. "I've brought what you've asked me…" she said as she brought out a pile of umbrellas, "…and the van is waiting outside the main gate."

And just as what the foreign looking woman had said, there really was a van waiting outside of the main gate. "Please follow me…" Daphne said as she led everyone inside the van. "_Where shall we head first, Milady?_" Daphne asked.

"Ah, well…" Yumi had this look of uncertainty for awhile, but to everyone's surprise Sei-sama cut-in for her. "How about we go to Yumi-chan's place and get ourselves dry up."

"I don't mind all of you going to my place but, why though?" Yumi asked but knowing Sei-sama, the said white rose just shrugged her shoulders. And this made Yumi sigh. "Daphne, let's go back to the house," and once again she resigned herself for a sigh.

The drive was almost too familiar to me since we were already at a certain part of Musashino which was common to me, my neighborhood. It didn't take long for everyone to see my home, the long walls, and the imposing gate. At first, I acted that I didn't saw where we were due to the continuous storm. Much later, we found ourselves stopping outside of what it seems to be a five-storey building at the top; I noticed the stairs connecting from the building to where we all stood.

Yumi, who was busy looking inside her bag, said. "There it is," she said out loud, then turned her attention at the gate before us. I saw her tap an item at the side of the gate after that it didn't take long as we all heard a clicking sound from the gate. As we all went inside, I noticed several things like the pathway and the trees surrounding it. And the last that took my attention was the building itself. It was different from all of the structures that I have seen in my entire life. It was like a glass structure since it was painted in white while there were some parts of the building that are part glass, mirror, and probably cement.

Once we were inside, we were greeted by another foreign looking girl. Well, more like, Yumi was the one being greeted.

"_Adi!__"_ Yumi yelled as she tried to fend off the said foreign looking girl who was hugging her. When she was finally able to do so, she asked. "What are you doing here?" still in a ragged voice, Yumi asked but instead, "Wait. Don't answer that! Instead, why are you here?" - _Isn't that just the same?_

Instead of answering, the foreign looking girl looked at us then sighed. Alright, I know we're all in a bad-state but can this girl be sensitive enough as to not remind us of how we look. _- How rude - _I said to myself as I continue to look at the said foreigner. I only stopped when we all heard her say, "Oh my, where are my manners? Let me introduce myself. My name is Adelicia Lenn Mathers (9), please to meet you all." she said as she curtsied in front of us. _- So, she has manners. So, what? -_ I wondered as if I was criticizing the said girl in front of me.

"Hey, you haven't answered my question," Yumi interjected but unfortunately this Adelicia-girl ignored her. This obviously made Yumi annoyed.

"Why won't you all come inside, you'll catch a cold if you don't…" Adelicia said as she invited all of us inside Yumi's home and led us in the living room. Being a lady as we are… well, maybe except Sei-sama, we sat at the couch while Sei-sama plopped down to one of the empty seats.

"Yumi, go and make some tea for your guests," Adelicia said making Yumi annoyed once again.

"Is this your house?" Yumi asked sarcastically.

"Obviously, it isn't… oh and ah… I'll have Earl Grey while you're at it."

"Why won't you make your own tea, instead of ordering people around?" Yumi retorted back.

"Yumi that I can't be trusted inside the kitchen. Who knows I might end destroying everything in there."

"Good point," with that Yumi left while her foreign looking friend went to God only knows where.

Moments later, Yumi walked out with cups of hot tea and a pile of towels for us to use.

"Sorry about earlier, here use it to dry up." she said as she gave the towels.

"It's alright Yumi-chan, after all we're the one who are imposing." Onee-sama said.

"No, you're not imposing at all. In fact, you guys can come visit me anytime you want. Oh, before I forgot, come with me…" we followed her for a good couple of seconds and soon we found ourselves staring at a pool while at the side was an enormous Jacuzzi. It could probably fit several people in it. With that thought running though my mind, I couldn't help but think _- Is Yumi telling us to take a dip and -_ I just stopped thinking about it.

Need to stop thinking about it. _- Yumi… me… in the Jacuzzi… -_ My thoughts were put to a halt when I heard Sei-sama say, "Yay…! A Jacuzzi! Let's all take a dip," she said. "As much as I agree with you, Sei. We can't since we don't have anything to change on after we take a bath," Eriko-sama stated. It was true, so for now I'm still safe. "Ah! I've taken care of that," Yumi said. "How?" Onee-sama asked. "Just wait and see…" was all Yumi's reply.

After we have managed to get our bathrobes, towels, and everything that we need, we proceeded towards the Jacuzzi and let the water do its wonders on our bodies.

"Ah… This is feels amazing, I could get used to this," Eriko-sama said as she stretches her arms. "What are you talkin' about? Even you have somethin' like this in your home." Sei-sama countered and once again they started another verbal battle. "You maybe right but, it's completely different if you're going to compare it to mine. I wonder who designed the whole place… Or better yet, doesn't she know that she's practically your neighbor Sachiko?" Eriko-sama said which, obviously, made everyone turned their attention towards me.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you know about Yumi-chan's home being close to yours?" Onee-sama inquired.

"No," Of course, I lied.

"Hmm… speaking of that little tanuki, where is she?" Sei-sama said. Not only the whole group but I also wondered… where IS Yumi at this time? Is she with that Adelicia-girl, alone, doing whatever it is that they may be doing? From that moment, I stopped myself from thinking those weird thoughts. Well, at least someone made me stop.

"Didn't she say she'll take care of our clothes?" Yoshino-chan said.

"If that's the case then, we shouldn't make her wait." Onee-sama said as she stood up and covered her naked body.

After a few minutes, we were back again at the living room and what we saw was something we didn't expect. From there, Yumi was waiting with clothes hanged up together and also a medium sized box which was filled with packs of unused undergarments.

"Um… I don't know about your sizes but, I think everything in there will do." Yumi said as she tried to look away from us; not to mention, she had this flush look on her face when she was looking away. - _Was it because of our state of undress? - _My musings stopped as I listened to what Yumi had to say, "If you are done picking what you are going to wear, please feel free to use any room from that hallway to get change." Yumi pointed the said hallway and the next thing we knew she entered a certain room in the same hallway.

"Wow…! From the looks of these clothes, I'd say they're all expensive." Eriko-sama said as she studied each garments hanging in front of them. "Yea… somethin' what you'd expect Sa-chan to wear," and immediately I send a death glare at Sei-sama for including me to one of her jokes. "Sei, what did I told you?" Onee-sama said in a warning tone. "To piss your sister to the point that she'll kill me…" was Sei-sama's reply. Onee-sama, on the other hand, sent another death glare at Sei-sama. Honestly, if looks can kill… Sei-sama's probably dead by now.

"Okay… I'm done picking. See you guys later," Eriko-sama waved at us as if saying goodbye while, Rei and Yoshino excused themselves to look for a room as well. "Excuse us too… Let's go, Yoshino," Rei led her cousin to one of the rooms.

I was about to invite my Onee-sama but, Sei-sama had asked her first. "Come on, Youko," she pulled my Onee-sama out of the living room, in to one of the rooms, and leaved me with her petite soeur who I'm having a little trouble to be with.

"They left…" was all I could say at that moment. "A-ano, Sachiko-sama, shall we go?" Oh yea… Shimako's still here. I nearly forgot about that. "Right," I said, hoping that she didn't notice that I almost forgot her presence. "You go pick on a room; I'll follow in a bit." I said.

Shimako did follow what I've said. And just when I was about to walk to her, she surprised me when she suddenly dropped the clothes Yumi lent her. I was about to ask what was wrong since she looked amazingly pale then suddenly from pale her face blushed from different shades of red _- Is she embarrassed of something? -_ My question was clearly answered when I saw a certain fox walked out of the door. She held Shimako at the wrist when the latter was about to walk back - _Did Shimako saw something? - _Then, pulled her to a hug. I was uncertain about what was going on but, I, Ogasawara Sachiko am positively convinced that something is going on.

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

A/N:

Hmm… it's been awhile my dear readers… I hope you're all (still) enjoying _'She is my Master'._ Well, thank you for reading and I love all the reviews, thank you very much. Though some of my grammar and spelling are wrong, I'm very-very sorry about it.

Anyway, about the story, so far it will still run for quite some time since Sachiko hasn't made Yumi her petite soeur yet. I wonder how she'll do it when Yumi's resolve or shall I say Yumi's stubbornness is as bad as Sachiko's. In short, this arc isn't done yet. _=D_

About the chapter, hmm… Sachiko is really something huh? Jumping from assumptions to another… No wonder Yumi can handle her haha…! I wonder whose POV I shall use on the next chapter… Hmm… will it be Shimako, since she (probably) saw something that surprised her or maybe, Yumi, since she has something to do with it? Hmm… maybe one from the head roses for a change huh?-! Oh, really I wonder… my dear readers, a little help please. _=D_

CAMEO/S:

(8) Daphne – from the anime/manga _'Rental Magica'_

(9) Adelicia Lenn Mathers – from the anime/manga _'Rental Magica'_

TRIVIA/S:

N/A

REFERENCE/S:

(5) Captain Laurent – a character from the movie _'Ever After: A Cinderella Story'._ He's the captain of the royal guards.

(6) Jacqueline de Ghent – from _'Ever After: A Cinderella Story'. _She is different from her mother and sister in that she is kinder to Danielle, the protagonist. But she is clumsier and rather naïve. She also married the captain of the royal guard, whom she met at the ball.

(7) Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent - from _'Ever After: A Cinderella Story'._

(8) Marguerite de Ghent – from _'Ever After: A Cinderella Story'._

DISCLAIMER:

Maria-sama ga Miteru is not mine.


	10. Shimako: Yumisan and Matherssan

CHAPTER TEN

Shimako: "Yumi-san and Mathers-san"

-o0o-

After our last period, some of my classmates started to pack their belongings while some started to clean up the classroom, including Yumi-san. She was in her usual seat and I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong since it was clearly written all over Yumi-san's face. I wanted to ask what was bothering her but I decided to let her have her own peace and quiet for the meantime. And with that I quietly, walked out of the music room and headed straight towards the school's gym.

Slowly, I walked while sometimes other students, sophomores, or seniors greeted me with a polite 'Gokigenyo, Rosa Gigantea en bouton' and I would reply back with a smile after saying, 'gokigenyo' as well. This went on until I managed to arrive at the gym.

From the outside, I could hear students as they busied themselves. I've noticed there were a lot of students helping us out for the play and, of course, I'm very thankful about. Just thinking about it, a certain pigtailed girl flashed through my mind. Well, it's was true. Yumi's been a great help inside and outside of the Yamayurikai. _-__I __just __hope __she __knows __how __much__… __-_ I ended my musings for awhile as I changed my school shoes to my indoor shoes.

While I was changing, I heard someone calling my name. I already know who it was just from the tone of her voice. "Onee-sama…" I said as I walked to her. She had this familiar grin on her face which indicates that something was bound to happen _-__but __what?__-_ I asked myself.

"Shimako, remember what we talked about last night?" Onee-sama asked. Immediately, I remembered the discussion that me and my Onee-sama had on the phone last night which was something to do about me being unable to be just a back-up dancer at the play.

"Of course, Onee-sama…" I said almost giving a defeated sigh.

"Now, now, don't be like that. I'll make sure you'll do just fine." Onee-sama said giving me a thumb up and a smile. "Ah, finally she's here!" Onee-sama said out loud. I looked at where she was waving at and I saw Yumi-san walking her way towards us while Sachiko-sama was… I don't know if my eyes were playing tricks on me but, did I just saw Sachiko-sama glare at Onee-sama? Well, this is Sachiko-sama I'm talking about so I guess it's alright, not unless, it has anything to do with Yumi-san. "Ne, Yumi-chan, do you know how to dance?" I heard Onee-sama asked Yumi-san. _-__I __think __I __know __where __this __discussion __will __lead __to__… __-_ I thought as I watched them both talking with their backs in front of me.

"Here that, Shimako… Yumi-chan will be teaching you Waltz, isn't that great?" Onee-sama said while I couldn't help but to be surprised even more. _-__Onee-sama __must __have __said __something __to __Yumi-san __to __make __her __agree__… __-_ I said to myself. I didn't want to look at Yumi-san's face. I was too embarrassed to do so. But with little confidence, I managed to asked, "Is it really alright with you?" I said still with my head turned down.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yumi-san asked.

"To teach me how to dance the Waltz…" I said almost like a whisper.

"Huh? I'm sorry… can you repeat what you said, I wasn't able to hear everything…" Yumi-san said.

I was too tense at that moment. At first, I started to tremble. Too nervous to even speak, I really think I lost my voice. Thankfully, after a good few seconds I found my voice and was able to speak again. "I-I said… I-is it a-alright f-for y-you t-t-to teach-" Before I was to finish, Yumi-san cut-in. "Yes, it's alright with me." She said.

"Shall we start then?" Yumi-san said. She bowed and offered her right hand which timidly took. Moments later, Yumi-san was leading me on the dance floor. "One… two… three… one… two… three… that's right… follow the beat-" But before we could even continue dancing… I accidentally stepped on Yumi-san's foot for the nth time. _- __Oh__… __this __is __so __embarrassing! __-_ "Yumi-san, I'm really-really sorry. Maybe we should take a break for awhile"I immediately berated myself for causing her such pain. _-__She__'__s __probably __mad __at __me __now__… __-_I said to myself and just by thinking about it made me sad. We sat down in one of the benches inside the gym, for several minutes, neither one of us were talking. I know even before I had difficulties when it comes to making friends because of my timid personality and, honestly, I want to change that. I want to be able to approach people and not the other way around. Just like Yumi-san. Just like when I first met her. _-__I__'__m __sorry__… __I __wasn__'__t __able __to __tell __you __what __was __my __first __impression __of __you, __Yumi-san._

I was about to speak to Yumi-san and start a conversation with her but when I was about to turn to face her the said girl was no longer sitting next to me. _- __When __did __she? __- _I asked myself as I found her walking up to Sachiko-sama with two bottles of water. Yumi-san gave one bottle to Sachiko-sama by letting it touch Sachiko-sama's face making Sachiko-sama surprised.

From a far, I couldn't help but to watch them talk. Although I wasn't able to hear them, I could see the way they conversed. I even saw an unreadable look on Yumi-san's face. _-__Sachiko-sama __must __have __said __something __to __make __Yumi-san __look __like __that__… __-_ my musings were put to a stop when I heard a familiar voice near me.

"You seem to be thinking seriously there…" Immediately I knew it was my Onee-sama who snuck up to me. But I never expected to hear her next words, "…does a certain pigtailed girl has anything to do with it?" She asked with her grin on her face.

I know my face was blushing since Onee-sama's smile seems to grow even wider when she saw the state I was in. I was about to defend myself but Youko-sama called everyone from the Yamayurikai to gather around even including Yumi-san.

"Everyone, this is Kashiwagi Suguru, Hanadera's Student Council President. He'll be acting as the Prince in our play." Youko-sama announced. He was entertained by most of the Roses and there would be some time that one of us would ask if there's anything Kashiwagi-san needed.

"Excuse me, but, I was wondering… where is Cinderella?"

We all looked at Sachiko-sama who had that cold look on her eyes, "Pleased to meet you, my name is Ogasawara Sachiko," she said, all too plainly.

"The pleasure is mine…" Kashiwagi-san replied.

After introducing Kashiwagi-san, we started practicing with the dance steps once again while some started memorizing their lines. But by the time we were allowed to rest, my eyes started to wander about Yumi-san's whereabouts since she managed to disappear from me again. _- __What __am __I __thinking? __It__'__s __as __if __I__'__m __a __frantic __lover __or __something! __-_ There it goes again! I can feel my face heating up. Oh no! I need to calm down. Or else, someone will notice!

"Hey, Shimako, are you alright?" Onee-sama asked as she placed her hand on my shoulder. "Yes, Onee-sama," I answered without looking at her. But she didn't let me go, instead she asked, "Are you sure?" I only nodded at her still unable to look at her. She just heaved a sigh, probably, from the way I acted earlier. This made me sink even lower.

For a good several minutes, my head turned up when I heard Onee-sama say, "Ah… finally… we thought you both won't show up anymore," instead of a reply from the two, Onee-sama was ignored.

"Sachiko-sama, can't you take a joke?" Yumi-san said to the already mad Rosa Chinensis en bouton. _-__What __happened?__-_I wondered as I watched both bicker. The scene itself made me think… someone like Sachiko-sama, a perfect example of a lady, was arguing with Yumi-san over something we all don't know. _- __I __wonder__… __what __really __happened?_

"But, you know? You really were staring awhile ago, Sachiko-sama," Yumi-san said. _- __What? __Staring? __- _But before their heated conversation could go on, Youko-sama stopped both parties. "Okay! I don't know what it is you're both arguing about but, maybe some of you can explain what's going on." At first, Youko-sama looked at Sachiko-sama but the latter just turned her head away from us. So, now Youko-sama turned her attention towards Yumi-san instead.

"Well, awhile ago we were talking then I said to Sachiko-sama 'You've been staring at me a lot…' and then I asked her 'Is there something on my face?' that's all. But apparently she keeps on denying it… just like now." Yumi-san said making some of the Yamayurikai members surprised, especially the three head roses.

"How many times do I have to say it to you? I wasn't staring at you. And besides, it was more like a glance than a stare. Don't you even know the difference between the two?" Sachiko-sama argued back.

If what Yumi-san had said awhile ago surprised us then, what Sachiko-sama had revealed just made us surprised even more.

"HAHAHA… My God, Sa-chan. I didn't know you had it in you." Onee-sama said as she continued to laugh.

"I didn't know even Yumi-chan can grill Sachiko like that." Eriko-sama teased still with a smirk on her face.

"That's enough everyone… I'm announcing everyone's role so please listen." Youko-sama said as she opened a red notebook and started to cite each role. - _This __is __it._

"Kashiwagi Suguru-san as the Prince"

"Ogasawara Sachiko as Cinderella"

"Fukuzawa Yumi as Captain Laurent (5)"

"Todou Shimako as Jacqueline de Ghent (6)/Sister B" _- __Wait! __That__'__s __me! __I __will __play __as __Sister __B__… __- _I couldn't believe my ears when I heard the announcement.

"Tori Eriko as Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent (7)/the Stepmother"

"Shimazu Yoshino as Marguerite de Ghent (8)/Sister A"

"Hasekura Rei as the Wizard"

"Satou Sei as the King"

"And yours truly as the Queen…"

"Now is there or are there any questions?" Youko-sama asked.

I was still preoccupied by my thoughts when all of a sudden…

"What's the matter, Yumi-chan?" Youko-sama asked.

"I was just wondering why was I in the cast. I mean, I'm not even part of the Yamayurikai. And, honestly, I thought I was just Shimako's dance instructor… sort of, but now I'm a little lost… if you know what I mean."

After hearing the dance instructor part, I could almost feel the hotness of my cheeks for every passing second. But as each second drops, I don't think I can suppress the blush on my cheeks anymore _- __This __is __so __embarrassing__… __Maria-sama, __please __let __me __vanish __right __now__…_

"Yumi-chan, I'm sorry if we dragged you into this, but Rosa Foetida, Rosa Gigantea, and including me thought that you'd do the part best than anyone else we know. So please, Yumi-chan, won't you reconsider?" Youko-sama asked.

"Alright," Yumi-san agreed while Youko-sama smiled in relief. "Thank You, Yumi-chan."

After the announcements of roles, Youko-sama also announced that tomorrow we'll do the costume fitting and at the same time rehearse some important scenes with the costumes on. "Before everyone went home, here's the script for the play. Make sure to memorize it all."

Once I got a copy, I opened it slowly as if it was a sacred item.

Slowly…

One page after the other…

I nearly dropped the booklet when I read a part from the summary. It said, '…, who had always been kind to Cinderella, is spared punishment. She marries the captain of the royal guard, whom she met at the ball.' _- __The __captain __of __the __royal __guard__… __Yumi-san__… __- _I was brought back to reality when I heard my Onee-sama and Rosa Foetida spat with each other. It only stopped when Youko-sama stopped them. "Stopped it, both of you!" she pulled Yumi-san away from her fellow roses. "Honestly, what are you both? Kindergartners?" Youko-sama turned her attention to us. "Now that everything is settled we should pack up and start heading home."

"Finally… I don't think I can move a muscle if we continue rehearsing," Onee-sama said as she massage her shoulders.

"Stop complaining, Sei. It's not like you did a lot anyway."

"You hurt me, Youko. I may be lax from time to time, but I'm also sensitive."

"Please, both of you… not here and especially not in front of everybody. You might even scare Yumi-chan here."

"…"

"See. She's not saying anything," Eriko-sama pointed at Yumi.

"Just drop it, Eriko." Youko-sama said as she led everyone to the shoe lockers.

As we head to the shoe lockers, Kashiwagi-san was first to leave. But once we were out, none of us noticed the weather outside as it took us by surprise and got everyone wet.

"This is bad…" Rei-sama said with worry in her voice.

"…You're worrying too much, Rei-chan. And besides, you'll never know the rain might stop any minute now." Yoshino-san said, but her words were immediately shut down when we all heard the lightning and thunder clasping in the horrid rain. "O-kay… I guess not…" she paused for a second. "Please tell me you have an umbrella with you, Rei-chan." Yoshino-san said, but unfortunately Rei-sama shook her head.

"Now-now don't be disappointed… it's not like you guys are the only ones who doesn't have an umbrella." Onee-sama turned her attention towards Sachiko-sama. "Hey, Ice Princess, do you have your mobile phone with you?"

"No, I don't."

"I guess we'll just have to wait her till the rain-" Before Youko-sama could finish her statement… Yumi-san cut-in. "U-um, I have… a mobile phone that is," Yumi-san said as she brought out her mobile phone.

"Will you please call anyone who that can save us from this rain?" Youko-sama asked.

"Okay…" was Yumi-san's reply. She started looking for her contacts, though, at first, I thought there was a grim look on her face when she made the call.

Several minutes later, we found ourselves staring at a woman who's probably at her mid-twenties. She was wearing a black female suit that gave her this intimidating and sophisticated look, but that wasn't the only thing that made her intimidating. It was her features. She has these ivory and slate colored eyes, creamy white skin, and pink colored lips. Obviously, based from her looks, she seems to be from another country… London, perhaps?

"_Daphne _(8) _thanks __for __coming._" Yumi said which earned her a nod from the said woman. _- __Who __is __she? __- _As if the pigtailed girl read my mind, she introduced the woman beside her. "Everyone, this Daphne, an assistant of one of my friends." With that said, Daphne bowed. "I've brought what you've asked me…" she said as she brought out a pile of umbrellas, "…and the van is waiting outside the main gate."

And just as what the foreign looking woman had said, there really was a van waiting outside of the main gate. "Please follow me…" Daphne said as she led everyone inside the van. "_Where __shall __we __head __first, __Milady?_" Daphne asked.

"Ah, well…" Yumi had this look of uncertainty for awhile, but to everyone's surprise Onee-sama cut-in for her. "How about we go to Yumi-chan's place and get ourselves dry up."

"I don't mind all of you going to my place but, why though?" Yumi asked but knowing Onee-sama she just shrugged her shoulders and this made Yumi sigh. "Daphne, let's go back to the house," and once again she resigned herself for a sigh.

The drive was calm and cheerful thanks to Onee-sama and Yoshino-san's hilarious jokes. Sometimes I would smile at their jokes and sometimes I would laugh as well. Several moments later, I felt that Daphne-san was slowing down indicating that we're almost there. From the outside I saw a five-storey building. Daphne-san stopped the van just in front of the small gate of the building where a small intercom/lock was placed.

Yumi-san, who was busy looking inside her bag, said out loud, "There it is", then, turned her attention to the gate before us. . I saw her tap an item at the side of the gate after that it didn't take long as we all heard a clicking sound from the gate. As we all went inside, I noticed several things like the pathway and the trees surrounding it. And the last that took my attention was the building itself. It was different from all of the structures that I have seen in my entire life. It was like a glass structure since it was painted in white while there were some parts of the building that are part glass, mirror, and probably cement.

Once we were inside, we were greeted by another foreign looking girl. Well, more like, Yumi-san was the one being greeted.

"_Adi!__"_ Yumi-san yelled as she tried to fend off the said foreign looking girl who was hugging her. When she was finally able to do so, she asked. "What are you doing here?" still in a ragged voice, Yumi-san asked but instead, "Wait. Don't answer that! Instead, why are you here?"

Instead of answering, the foreign looking girl looked at us then sighed. "Oh my, where are my manners? Let me introduce myself. My name is Adelicia Lenn Mathers (9), please to meet you all." she said as she curtsied in front of us. _- __She __must __be __Yumi-san__'__s __childhood __friend __-_ I wondered as I studied the said girl in front of me.

"Hey, you haven't answered my question," Yumi-san interjected but unfortunately Mathers-san ignored her. This obviously made Yumi-san annoyed.

"Why won't you all come inside, you'll catch a cold if you don't…" Mathers-san said as she invited all of us inside Yumi-san's home and led us in the living room. We all sat down in one of the couches while Onee-sama plopped down in one of the empty seats.

"Yumi, go and make some tea for your guests," Mathers-san said making Yumi-san annoyed once again.

"Is this your house?" Yumi-san asked sarcastically.

"Obviously, it isn't… oh and ah… I'll have Earl Grey while you're at it."

"Why won't you make your own tea, instead of ordering people around?" Yumi-san retorted back.

"Yumi, you know that I can't be trusted inside the kitchen. Who knows I might end up destroying everything whatever it is in there."

"Good point," with that Yumi-san left while Mathers-san went on her way.

Moments later, Yumi-san walked out with cups of hot tea and a pile of towels for us to use.

"Sorry about earlier, here use it to dry up." she said as she gave the towels.

"It's alright Yumi-chan, after all we're the one who's imposing." Youko-sama said.

"No, you're not imposing at all. In fact, you guys can come visit me anytime you want. Oh, before I forgot, come with me…" we followed her for a good couple of seconds and soon we found ourselves staring at a pool while at the side was an enormous Jacuzzi. It could probably fit several people in it. And I couldn't help but to stare at it in silence.

My thoughts were put to a halt when I heard Onee-sama say, "Yay…! A Jacuzzi! Let's all take a dip," she said. "As much as I agree with you, Sei. We can't since we don't have anything to change on after we take a bath," Eriko-sama stated. It was true, so for now I'm still safe. "Ah! I've taken care of that," Yumi said. "How?" Youko-sama asked. "Just wait and see…" was all Yumi's reply.

After we have managed to get our bathrobes, towels, and everything that we need, we proceeded towards the Jacuzzi and let the water do its wonders on our bodies.

"Ah… This is feels amazing, I could get used to this," Eriko-sama said as she stretches her arms. "What are you talkin' about? Even you have somethin' like this in your home." Sei-sama countered and once again they started another verbal battle. "You maybe right but, it's completely different if you're going to compare it to mine. I wonder who designed the whole place… Or better yet, doesn't she know that she's practically your neighbor Sachiko?" Eriko-sama said which, obviously, made everyone turned their attention towards Sachiko-sama.

"What?" Sachiko-sama asked.

"Did you know about Yumi-chan's home being close to yours?" Youko-sama inquired.

"No"

"Hmm… speaking of that little tanuki, where is she?" Onee-sama said. Not only the whole group but I also wondered… where IS Yumi-san at this time? Is she with Mathers-san?

"Didn't she say she'll take care of our clothes?" Yoshino-san said.

"If that's the case then, we shouldn't make her wait." Youko-sama said as she stood up and covered her naked body.

After a few minutes, we were back again at the living room and what we saw was something we didn't expect. From there, Yumi-san was waiting with clothes hanged up together and also a medium sized box which was filled with packs of unused undergarments.

"Um… I don't know about your sizes but, I think everything in there will do." Yumi-san said as she tried to look away from us; not to mention, she had this flush look on her face when she was looking away. - _Why __was __she __looking __away? __- _My musings stopped as I listened to what Yumi-san had to say, "If you're done picking on what you're going to wear, please feel free to use any room from that hallway to get change." Yumi-san pointed the said hallway and the next thing we knew she entered a certain room in the same hallway.

"Wow…! From the looks of these clothes, I'd say they're all expensive." Eriko-sama said as she studied each garments hanging in front of them. "Yea… somethin' what you'd expect Sa-chan to wear," and immediately Sachiko-sama sent a death glare at Onee-sama for including her to one of Onee-sama's jokes once again. "Sei, what did I told you?" Youko-sama said in a warning tone. "To piss your sister to the point that she'll kill me…" was Onee-sama's reply. Youko-sama, on the other hand, sent another death glare at Sei-sama. Honestly, if looks can kill… Onee-sama's probably dead by now - _Honestly, __when __will __Onee-sama __ever __learn?_

"Okay… I'm done picking. See you guys later," Eriko-sama waved at us as if saying goodbye while, Rei-sama and Yoshino-san excused themselves to look for a room as well. "Excuse us too… Let's go, Yoshino," Rei-sama led her cousin to one of the rooms.

Sachiko-sama was about to invite Youko-sama but, Onee-sama had asked Youko-sama first. "Come on, Youko," Onee-sama pulled Youko-sama out of the living room, in to one of the rooms, and leaved me with Sachiko-sama and for some unknown reason I feel like there's something off in the atmosphere.

"They left…" was all I could hear from Sachiko-sama at that moment.

"A-ano, Sachiko-sama, shall we go?"

"Right," Sachiko-sama said. For a moment I thought there was a pause but then again this is Sachiko-sama, right? "You go pick on a room; I'll follow in a bit." Sachiko-sama added.

I did follow what Sachiko-sama had said. I picked up the clothes Yumi-san lent me and started to walk towards one of the doors at the hallway. Before I went in, I knocked three times to make sure that it was empty. And so, I knocked. On the first knock, there was no reply. On the second knock, there was no reply again. On the third knock, there was no reply just like my first and second tries. By the time I opened the door, the sight before me made me drop the clothes I was holding…

"Oh my… it seems like we have an audience…"

It was Mathers-san who spoke. She stood up from the bed and unzipped her dress exposing her bare skin; the only thing that was left on her was a necklace with a ring in it. After she stripped, she proceeded to the bathroom while Yumi-san remained silent on her position.

"I-I… I better go find a new room," I immediately excused myself. But before I could even walk away, Yumi-san held me at the wrist. I wasn't sure of what was happening since I could only feel her warmth when she hugged me. When Yumi-san let go of me, she had a different look on her face. It was something I couldn't understand.

"Shimako," Sachiko-sama said from behind, taking both mine and Yumi-san's attention. "…I've been wondering what's taking you so long. I've picked us a room, let's go." Sachiko-sama said. She first walked off leaving me with Yumi-san once again. I was about to follow her when suddenly I heard Yumi-san saying, "Looks like the Princess is in a bad mood again… don't get to her bad side, Shimako…" She had the usual 'friendly' Yumi-san look on her face when she said those words. I could only nod at what she said. And soon, I left without looking back at her. I decided not to since I, myself, do not know what I could do if I ever saw her face. The scene I just witnessed was still running inside my mind.

_I was off to find a suitable room for me and Sachiko-sama to use on. But when I walk passed on a certain door, I couldn't help but notice an unfamiliar sounds of cry. I know it wasn't my place to pry. But when a sudden loud muffled sound was heard, I stared at the door in front of me. It was as if it was making me want to open the door and walk inside. I pretended not to hear what was going on inside as I knocked on the door. On the first knock, there was no reply. On the third knock, there was no reply again. On the third knock, there was no reply just like first and second tries._

_At first, I was staring at the door knob. I inhaled, exhaled and finally I decided to open the door. But what I saw surprised me the most…_

_I couldn't believe at what I was seeing…_

_Two girls,_

_Yumi-san and Mathers-san,_

_Kissing or was it making-love?_

_This got me rooted from where I was standing._

_I couldn't even talk at that moment._

"_Oh my… it seems like we have an audience…" That brought me out of my trance. It was Mathers-san who spoke. She stood up from the bed and unzipped her dress exposing her bare skin; the only thing that was left on her was a necklace with a ring in it. After she stripped, she proceeded to the bathroom while Yumi-san remained silent on her position. Why wouldn't she be after what had happened?_

"_I-I better go find a new room," I immediately excused myself. But before I could even walk away, Yumi-san held me at the wrist. I wasn't sure of what was happening since I could only feel her warmth when she hugged me. When Yumi-san let go of me, she had a different look on her face. It was something I couldn't understand._

"Shimako…"

"!"

"Are you alright? I've been calling out to you several times now…" Sachiko-sama said with a little sigh. Was I really spacing out? "I'm sorry I was just-" I paused and thought of another reply. "…I'm sorry, Sachiko-sama. It won't happen again," I said to the older girl.

-o0o-

CHAPTER TEN

CAMEO/S:  
(8) Daphne – from the anime/manga _'__Rental __Magica__'  
_(9) Adelicia Lenn Mathers – from the anime/manga _'__Rental __Magica__'_

TRIVIA/S:  
N/A

REFERENCE/S:  
(5) Captain Laurent – from the movie _'__Ever __After: __A __Cinderella __Story__'  
_(6) Jacqueline de Ghent – from the movie _'__Ever __After: __A __Cinderella __Story__'  
_(7) Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent – from the movie _'__Ever __After: __A __Cinderella __Story__'  
_(8) Marguerite de Ghent – from the movie _'__Ever __After: __A __Cinderella __Story__'  
_


	11. Yumi: What are you doing, Yumi?

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Yumi: "What are you doing, Yumi?"

-o0o-

The night passed excruciatingly slow. It was a pain. And here I am unable to fall asleep, contemplating on what to do.

Wait.

Was there really anything or something that I should do?

I asked myself that question several times. Something wasn't really clear to me at that moment. I tried, and tried to think back. I even tried to meditate. But, it was of no use. Then, finally, I decided to take a walk around the house. The first thing I noticed was the lights at the kitchen were open.

_Someone's still awake?_

I slowly walked inside the kitchen. From where I stood, I saw Shimako with a cup of tea at the counter. She had this unreadable look on her face. But when she finally realized she wasn't alone, she looked away with a flustered look. Then, she stood up from the stool and headed to the sink to clean the used cup. This made me wary of her actions. I watched her back as she continued to wash the used cup.

_She's really taking her time for a single cup…_

I sighed and probably Shimako heard it as well. I walked up to the refrigerator to get myself a bottle of water. I know Shimako noticed my presence just by looking at her all tensed up.

"Do I make you feel uncomfortable?" I asked her. I can even see the surprised look in her eyes.

"W-what are you talking about, Yumi-san?" Shimako put up a forced smile as she continued washing that cup.

"For how long are you going to wash that _thing_?" I asked her still she wouldn't look at me. And that's when I snapped. I pulled the said blonde at the refrigerator, pushing her with a bang. Both of my arms were either side of Shimako's head. With a piercing look, I asked her again.

"Do I make you feel uncomfortable?"

Shimako, she wasn't looking at me, she was rather looking at the floor. It's as if she was trying to stop herself from crying.

_What have I done? I made Shimako cry… I'm the worst…_

"Was it because of what you saw between me and _Adi_?" I asked, this time, in a calm and civil manner. She only nodded at me. "I see…" Now, it was clear to me… I continued and said, "You must be shocked, I understand if you don't want to associate yourself with me anymore…" I let Shimako go and started to go to my room. But before I could do so, I felt someone tugged the sleeve of my pajama. I turned around and saw it was Shimako, looking unsure of herself once again.

"Please don't force yourself, Shimako…"

Still, Shimako held me by my sleeve. She looked at me in the eyes and said, "I'm not forcing myself, Yumi-san… I'm just surprised." She had that look of disappointment. But what made me confused was… I could see deep inside there was pain.

"Shimako…" I called out to the said blonde. Taking her arm, this time, with care, I said, "If there's anything you wish to confide with me, don't hesitate to tell me." I pulled her to a hug before kissing her forehead and wishing her a goodnights rest. "Good night and sleep well, Shimako…" I said, leaving the sandy-blonde girl alone to her distressed thoughts.

-o0o-

By the time morning came, I had to wake up extra early for my guests. Though, I didn't expect it would be the opposite since most of the Yamayurikai members were awake and preparing breakfast. When I walked inside the kitchen, I saw Rei-sama, Youko-sama, Yoshino and Shimako busying themselves as they prepare the food while Eriko-sama and Sei-sama were sitting at the table.

"Sei, come here and help." Youko-sama said.

"But Eriko isn't helping, ask her too." Sei-sama replied as she continued to fiddle with the silverware on her hand.

I could hear Youko-sama sigh at Sei-sama's reply. "You know Eriko can't cook-"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Eriko-sama said, defending herself.

Instead of commenting, Youko-sama ignored what Eriko-sama had said.

"Come on before Yumi-chan or Sachiko wakes up." Youko-sama said.

"I think that's a little too late, Youko…" Eriko-sama said as she pointed towards my direction. "Gokigenyo, Yumi-chan… I'm sorry for intruding inside your kitchen-it was Youko's idea trust me." Eriko-sama was about to say something but Youko-sama elbowed her, indicating her to stop.

"Ah~ don't worry about it, it's totally fine… just tell me if you need anything." I said with a smile.

"Gokigenyo, everyone…" I heard a familiar cool and monotonous voice greeted us. It was Sachiko still in her sleepy state. _Whoa…_

"Oh my… Sachiko, weren't you able to get some sleep?" Youko-sama asked.

Although we did hear her reply, it sounded more like a grunt to us. So, we took it as a 'yes' and decided to leave her alone since we all knew that Sachiko's a not-so morning person, _or so we thought…_

"I wonder what kept you awake, Sa-chan…" Sei-sama said with a grin on her face. Honestly, she reminds me of a Cheshire cat whenever she grins like that. But given the situation, she still continued to press on against the highly irritated Sachiko-sama.

"Sei… that's enough," Youko-sama warned Sei-sama, giving one of her glares, while Sei-sama could only stick her tongue out. "Would you like to rest in the living room? We'll just call you when breakfast is ready." Youko-sama said to Sachiko.

The said girl on the other hand was silent. We didn't know if she had fallen asleep already or she wasn't in the mood to answer us. I only thought of one thing at the moment. So I walked at one of the cupboards and started to prepare tea for Sachiko-sama. I placed small amounts of tea leaves in the strainer. And once I started to pour the hot water over the strainer, the change of color could be seen from the teapot as I continued to brew the said beverage. By the time I was done, I poured small amounts of the hot tea in a cup. "Sachiko-sama, wake up. Drink this so you'll feel better." I said to the still sleepy girl.

Sachiko-sama did what I asked, even thanked me for the drink. When she was done with her cup, I poured her another. This continued until I noticed the stares being given to me by the three Head Roses.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing… you both just look so… I don't know, it's as if you're both are in a soeur relationship. You and Sachiko, that is." Youko-sama said.

"Did she ask you to convince me to take _her _rosary?" I asked.

"No… But, did _she_ ask you again to take _her_ rosary?" Youko-sama asked while the Eriko-sama and Sei-sama looked intrigued I only nodded at the question.

"And?" The three roses asked at the same time.

"I declined…"

There was a brief silence as the three ladies in front of me took the entire information in.

_Were they really expecting me to accept Sachiko's rosary that much? They're not up to something are they?_

Those were the thoughts running inside my head as I saw the look at their faces. Each having those strange and different looks. I could clearly see the hint of interest, intrigue, and most of all that mischievousness in their eyes. And that's when I really wondered, _there really is something going on…_

-o0o-

I have to admit breakfast was an amazing experience to me. Back at England, I usually eat on my own since my Father is usually busy with only God knows whatever it is. But, today, with the Yamayurikai, it was different and it felt warm. I didn't say much in the conversation they were having, I just continued to watch with a smile and sometimes I would laugh whenever one of them made jokes. Usually it would be Sei-sama and Yoshino then Eriko-sama who would say those jokes while Youko-sama and Sachiko would only comment on some of the puns being released sometimes to them. Shimako, on the other hand, was… she was still elusive. When our eyes met, she looked away, probably, because of last night.

_I'm such a twit! How could I forget, I made her cry…_

"Ah, that's right… where's you're friend Yumi-chan?" Sei-sama asked.

"Who? Adi?" I asked. Sei-sama only nodded back. "She left early this morning since she has an early flight back to London."

"Ah~ I see…" Sei-sama said as she rubbed her chin as if she was thinking of something. Then, suddenly, a grin formed on her lips. "She must be a girlfriend of yours, huh, Yumi-chan?" Sei-sama teased and even Eriko-sama joined as well. "He~h... Yumi-chan, I didn't know you have a high standard when it comes to girls." Eriko-sama and most of the girls laughed. Even I laughed as well. But I wonder will they laugh again when I tell them the truth? I grinned at that thought.

"Actually… Adi is my _ex-girlfriend_." I said.

_Oh how I love the look on their faces!_

I grinned once again at their shocked expressions. The first to recover to their shock was Sei-sama. "You're not kidding right?" She asked me as she tried to stop herself from laughing. "_Ask Shimako, she saw me and Adi__ snogging yesterday." _I wanted to say that but, for Shimako's sake, I decided not to.

"Ah~ wow… that definitely surprised me, Yumi-chan." And once again, Sei-sama grinned. "Ne, Yumi-chan… Between the two of you, who confessed first?" Sei-sama asked.

I can't believe I'm being asked about this.

"Hey… why the sudden interest in my love life?" I asked.

"Come on, Yumi-san… it's not like we're going to leak it out to the public." Yoshino suddenly chimed in.

"Since when did you become to like romance?" I asked Yoshino.

"Just because I like Ikenami Shoutarou's works doesn't mean I don't like romantic-stuff." Yoshino answered back.

"Yoshino, just drop the topic… you're making Yumi-chan uncomfortable." Rei-sama said but, Yoshino ignored her. "So, who confessed first?"

"Of course, it was Adi." I finally answered.

"Eh~ then, who ended it first?" Sei-sama asked. I swear she was starting to act like an old man. "We both did," I said. "I see… so-" Sei-sama was about to say or maybe ask another question, when suddenly Youko-sama nudged the said blonde so she would stop from talking.

"No more questioning. We should, at least, remember that we're only guests here." Youko-sama said with a stern voice. Honestly, sometimes this woman scares me. But given that fact, I'm still thankful to her.

I sighed when I heard Rosa Chinensis stopped the others from asking personal questions about me. Well, specifically about my love life. But a chill ran down my spine when I heard Sei-sama said, "You're lucky Youko's here to stop us. I'll make sure to continue this some other time…" she said with a chuckle while I, on the other hand, gulped at that creepy laugh of hers. I wasn't afraid of them asking me about my love life, I was more afraid of Sei-sama's laugh.

-o0o-

After breakfast, the rest of us were in the living room. Everyone was seated at the couch while some were looking at the valuables around the room. Well, to be specific, it was Yoshino, Eriko-sama and Sei-sama who were scanning around the whole place as if criticizing it.

"You three, sit down right now. You're all making us look like we don't have any manners," Youko-sama said. But, of course, the three didn't comply which earned them an exasperated sigh from the head of the red rose family.

"Youko… Relax… It's not like Yumi-chan minds," – Sei-sama turned her direction towards me – "Right, Yumi-chan?" She asked with a grin on her lips.

"Sei-sama is right, Youko-sama. I actually don't mind at all."

"Then, Yumi-san…" Yoshino started.

"What?"

"You don't mind if take a look around the house do you?" Yoshino asked. _I should have known…_

"Yoshino!" Rei-sama said, trying to warn her cousin.

"But, Rei-chan… Yumi-san said she doesn't mind. So, what's the problem?" Yoshino asked while Rei-sama could only sigh at her cousin.

And so, the so-called impromptu tour around the house started...

-o0o-

We, of course, started in the first floor which consists of a Living room, Dinning room, Kitchen, several Guest rooms, and few Bathrooms. After that we headed to the second floor which only has three rooms: a Music room, Study room, and a Dojo with a small Gym. At the third floor, I took them again near the Swimming pool and led them to its surrounding areas like the Changing room, Jacuzzi, and a small place where people can relax while being under the sun. Or, let's just say where you can have barbeques with your guests.

By the time we arrive at the fourth floor, the Library. Yoshino asked me, "Yumi-san, I hope you don't mind me asking but… How did all of these books get in here?"

"Through the _lift,_" I said.

"What lift?" Yoshino said, obviously, her patience was running low.

"She means an _elevator_, Yoshino-chan." Sachiko-sama said.

"No… That's not what I'm trying to say. It's just that all this time, while we go up using the stairs, you actually have an elevator or whatever Lift built inside your house." Yoshino was about to say something but then she was stopped by Rei-sama herself. "Err… so this is the library, feel free to look around then after that we can proceed to the next floor."

While I was watching everyone wander around the library, Yoshino came to me again. "Yumi-san, aren't there any Japanese books? All I can see are either English, French, or in other foreign languages."

"Well, some of them are in the study while some are in my room." I said. At the mention of –my room- few pairs of eyes landed on me.

"Alright, next stop: Yumi-chan's room!" Obviously it was Sei-sama who said that. When we arrived at the fifth floor, Sei-sama led us to a door which, thank the Gods, wasn't my room. It was where most of my game consoles, DVDs, and other entertainment related stuffs were stored. But when we entered the said room, most of them were either shocked or surprised. I didn't understand, why though?

"I feel like I'm in a small cinema…" I heard Sei-sama say. Well, it's probably true since the size of the TV monitor is two-meters in height and five-meters in width.

"Yea… there's even a small bar with drinks and snacks." said Yoshino as they walked inside the room.

The said room we were currently in was just one of the two in the fifth floor. And now we're heading straight to my room. The room was carpeted in soft crimson carpet with rose patterns of black while the walls and ceiling were painted in a darker shade of gray. The interior of the room has a Victorian feel in it. The room itself was divided into six areas: lounge area, study area, bathroom, walk-in closet, balcony, and the bedroom. The lounge was where I could relax after studying, and sometimes, this place is where I watch the TV, enjoy a snack or drink from a small fridge at the counter. Also, sometimes, aside from the small study area, this is where I read since the sofas are comfortable. The study area is just your normal study area with a desk, lamp shade, a personal computer with two extra monitors connecting to the main, and the bookshelves where most of my school books, reference books, and other school materials. The bathroom would probably be the second to the biggest area in the room since it has a built-in Jacuzzi, a bathtub, shower, sink, and toilet. From the bathroom, there's also a door connected to another room, the walk-in closet where I put all of the garments that I wear starting from hats, eyewear, jewelries, watches, dresses, tops, pants, everything from formal to casual it's in here. While moving on to the next part of the room, the balcony, it's just one door away from the bedroom which consists of a king-size bed with lots of pillows to keep me and my head comfortable. I can't deny that part of me and I can't help it if I like 'em soft.

While everyone was enjoying the view around the balcony, I noticed a few things. Well, to be exact, it was two things… One, Sachiko-sama was away from everybody else. It was as if she was avoiding something. At first, I couldn't understand what it was… but suddenly, I was beginning to understand why…

I walked up to her and said, "You know… you don't have to put up a front."

"What nonsense are you talking about?" Sachiko-sama asked.

"Well, I'm just talking about that there's always a limit to a human's pride. Or maybe, shall I call it _stubbornness?_"

The moment those words came out of my mouth, I felt a familiar feeling and I always feel this whenever I argue with this woman in front of me which I find fun, _I think I'm getting myself confused at the idea._

'_Does that make me sound cruel?'_

The thought itself left a bad aftertaste when I caught a glimpse of Shimako looking at me. It only became worse when she realized that I was looking back at her and she looked away from me.

'_I guess now I should know what I should do first…'_ That's what I said to myself as I walked directly towards Shimako. _'Now, what?'_ O…kay so, there are some times that I screw up too. And sad to say, this is one of those times. "Come with me," I said, almost as if I was giving an order. Shimako, on the other hand, could only muster an unintelligent "Eh?" After that I dragged the said girl out of my room and continued to drag her until we reached a small garden outside of the building.

"It hurts…"

"Huh?" - _'Did I do something wrong again?'_ - Great! Here I am trying to re-establish our _friendship_ by apologizing about what happened last night.

"My hand…" For a moment, I blanked out. _'My hand…?'_ I looked down at her hand and saw that mine was still connected to hers. "Ah! Um, sorry 'bout that. Does it still hurt?" I asked though, she only shook her head as a reply.

"…Um, I know you're wondering why I suddenly dragged you here…" I paused then, I sighed. Obviously, I didn't know where to start. _'I guess I'll start with an apology first.'_ – "I, uh… about last night, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you or even scare you. Ah… how do I explain this?" As I panicked and tried to think for an explanation, I could feel her staring at me which made panicked even more. I only stopped from thinking when I heard her voice.

"It's alright… I understand," she says. But that reply of hers did not surprise me instead it was what she was about to do.

'_What the?'_

The said girl was almost inches away from me. _'When did she…?'_ I wondered but that shouldn't be my top priority right now since at this moment Shimako's face was just inches away from me. At that time, I felt her warm breath as it tingles on my skin… slowly and slowly, she neared my face… eyes closed, flustered cheeks, and I could even tell that she was nervous at that time from the way she held both of my hands.

Then, at a brief moment… it happened; Shimako placed her lips to my own.

She's basically an amateur with this – Kissing. It was as if she doesn't even now what she was doing until I had enough. I placed my right hand at the side of her head while my left arm roamed around her waist hugging her at the same time. "Open your mouth," I said. She obeyed me as if she was in a trance. Then, slowly, I deepened the kiss as I let my tongue wander and entice her own. Moments had passed and yet we we're still kissing as if our lives were depending on it.

'_What are you doing, Yumi?'_

The moment I heard those words, I let Shimako go. "I, err… I think we should get back…" I walked back inside the building without looking back at Shimako. I didn't want to see her reaction after that kiss. Clearly, during this time, I asked myself…

"What do you think you're doing?"

"!"

-o0o-

A/N: Of course that was a cliffhanger everyone… I hope you enjoyed this chapter, everyone. And, um, if you're confused about something please don't hesitate to ask. I haven't made an update since I was reading some Maria-sama ga Miteru stories, Strawberry Panic! stories, and other fan-made fictional stories in … so… I'm sorry (^_^)

Anyways, Happy New Year Everyone! (^_^)

-o0o-

Disclaimer:

Maria-sama ga Miteru is not mine.


	12. Sachiko: I want you

**Author's Note/s:**

…Thank you for reading everyone. I hope everyone enjoyed celebrating their New Year's with their family, friends, and relatives. Since the new year's had passed, from now on I'll start answering to your reviews (^_^) I'm just so happy that with my first Maria-sama ga Miteru story I was able to gain a +100 reviews.

**-o0o-**

**To the following:**

**Rasta Lioness - **Happy New Year too! I promise I will keep up with my updates. It's actually one of my New Year's resolutions aside from dieting. Hehe… anyway, thank you for reading! **(^_^)**

**D.E. - **Yes, Ma'am… err… Sir (don't know which… sorry), I'll update as soon as possible. Thank you for reading! **(^_^)**

**Chinensis' Fan - **How do I say this… the Yumi I came up with is more dominating, playful, and quite intimidating herself… a total opposite from the anime/manga. Although she doesn't go for the ladies, it's the ladies who usually go to her… a darn trait of a natural-lady-killer. Let's just say its Yumi's overwhelming personality who reeled those ladies in. Oh, by the way, happy New Year too! Thank you for reading! I'll wait for your next review so that I can give a comment on it. **(^_^)**

**HuGyWuGy - **Oh yea~ a lot of unexpected things will come up. Since you asked about Sachiko, oh well… you really do have to read below **;)**

**ploft -** About the story being a harem or a ShimakoxYumixSachiko triangle, I haven't decided which one I will use. Using a harem is good but using a love triangle is also good so… I really can't decide just yet.

**-o0o-**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**Sachiko: "I want you"**

**-o0o-**

"What do you think you're doing?"

"!"

I could clearly see the shocked expression on Yumi's face… like a kid caught red-handed from stealing a cookie from a cookie-jar. And during that time I wanted to be calm like nothing had happened but, NO. It was a TOTAL OPPOSITE. I was on the verge of raising my voice and I didn't care if anyone or even my Onee-sama would hear us. Heck, I didn't even consider that my actions were starting to become unseemly… like, I wasn't taught any manners at all.

"Y-you…" my voice started shaking as I tried to think of what I should say at a time like this.

"What do you want?" Yumi asked in a brusque-manner. From the tone of Yumi's voice it's as if she's… I don't know… angry, maybe? Why would she? And besides, I _**should **_be the one who should be angry!

_(And on what basis you should be angry?)_

'_F-for being impolite a-and-…' _Great, now I'm talking to myself and on top of that I'm even stuttering.

_(Are you sure it's only **that**, that's why you're like that? Or, could it be something else?)_

'_!'_

"Hey!" I heard someone said. The moment I realized it was Yumi with her face inches away from mine. I panicked and backed away without even thinking. "I said… what do you want?" This time… she looked irritated. "If you're not going to say anything, can I go now?"

'_Wait a minute, what's with this attitude?'_ Once again, I haven't said a thing to that girl in front of me. There were just a lot of things that I wanted to say… all of it at once. But, I didn't know where to start. And now, I'm here watching her walk away… I gritted my teeth and said, "I'm not done talking with you!"

Yumi turned around. "So? What is it then?" she asked. Honestly, is there a limit to this girl's confidence?

"You- Do you usually kiss any girl whenever you want?" I didn't know why I asked that… It just came right out of my mouth, seriously.

"Kiss?"

Yumi looked at me in a questioning-manner. "Why? Did you happen to see me and Shimako back at the garden?" she asked with a smirk. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." she added without even giving me time to reply. _Well, it was true anyway…_

"Ara… so this is where you both are…"

We both turned and saw Sei-sama walking towards us. "We got worried when you both have not returned yet. Shimako's already upstairs and, I'm here looking for you the two of you." she said with her gallant smile as she pushed her fist at her chest acting like a knight.

'_God… Another idiot appeared…' - _"I apologize for worrying everyone." I said as a bowed and turned to Yumi. When she realized what I want her to do; she said, "Sorry about that too, Sei-sama."

"No worries, no worries…" Sei-sama said as she waved her hand. "Oh wait! Was I interfering something here?" The current Rosa Gigantea said with one of her cheeky smile. I sighed after hearing those words. Was she expecting something?

"You're not interfering anything, Sei-sama… We were just done talking anyway." Yumi said. She walked away leaving both, me and Sei-sama, in the living room.

"Hey, you didn't do anything stupid did you?"

I looked back at Sei-sama with a glare. I was about to give a retort, but instead, I replied with a, "Think whatever you want, Sei-sama," and walked away just like how Yumi did moments ago leaving my senior at the living room.

**-o0o-**

"_Hey, you didn't do anything stupid did you?"_

Those words were still haunting me. I asked myself, why do these words affect me so much even though I haven't done anything?

'_It wasn't me to begin with. It's that idiot's fault…'_

I said to myself as I remembered what had happened back at the garden…

_There I was searching for Yumi and Shimako since both girls didn't return for quite sometime. It wasn't just me who was searching… everyone one of us. And, as I searched, I heard voices coming from the garden. From where I stood,_

_I saw Yumi and Shimako._

_They were talking… more like it was Yumi who was talking. I couldn't understand what she was talking about. From the way I see it, it's as if… NO… it couldn't be…_

'I-it couldn't be a love confession right?'

_That thought made me decide to continue to watch over those two. But I didn't expect to see what I was seeing right now. I couldn't understand why my blood boiled as I watched Shimako approached Yumi with her face slowly moving towards. And still, I continued to watch. Why? I didn't understand. Was I hoping to see that maybe Yumi would push Shimako away? But NO… it didn't happen._

_Yumi deepened the kiss._

I sighed just after remembering what had happened moments ago. And this didn't go unnoticed by my Onee-sama. "Are you alright? You seem troubled…" Onee-sama asked.

I, who was completely drifting away, tried to come up with a reply. "I'm sorry… I wasn't able to catch that, what were you saying again?"

Onee-sama sighed, and said with a worried look on her face, "I asked you, are you alright? But seeing your reaction, I can see that you're not okay."

Everyone in the room looked at me with worry in their eyes except for Yumi. She wasn't even looking at all...same goes for Shimako. I guess they both have the same thing in their mind…_That kiss._

'_This is absurd even I am thinking of that…that…ARGH!'_

_(You know… if you continue thinking about it, **you might end up kissing Yumi as well**.)_

'…' I didn't know why but I was silent for awhile after hearing those words. But by the time I found my voice, subconsciously, I asked, _'Who are you?'_

_(Honestly, after all this time. You haven't figured out who I am. Alright, let me tell you then… I'm YOU. I'm one of the Sachiko you locked up inside that cold exterior of yours. Do you understand now?)_

If I were to visualize the person I am talking to, I'd say she's definitely smilling mischievously.

After all the talking, I forgot that I was with everybody. And now, I'm totally caught red-handed… I kept thinking what will they say or ask since I haven't been acting normal ever since I stepped foot inside Yumi's house.

"Who wants to prepare lunch with me?"

I suddenly heard someone asked. And for a moment, we turned our direction towards Yumi. But before one of us could reply, we heard an unfamiliar tune…like a ringing of a mobile. "Ah-Excuse me, I have to take this," said Yumi. "_Hello…__" – Yumi greeted in English. Then, there was a pause - "__Err… who I am talking to again?_"_ – Yumi asked. - "__Maria? Is it really you, Maria?__" – _Yumi asked with excitement in her voice.

We watched her talk with that _Maria_-person. From the way Yumi talked, I can clearly see the contentment, longing, and something I couldn't understand. And once again, I felt a stabbing pain…like something had hit me in the chest. Just like myself, I can clearly see Shimako's expression even though she was trying to hide it from everyone. _'Damn it, Yumi! What do you think you're doing?' _I wanted to scream at her but once again I tried to compose myself.

When Yumi was done talking to that what-was-that-person's-name…ah…right 'Maria-san', Yumi had that dreadful look on her face which made everyone confused. "What's wrong, Yumi-chan?" Sei-sama asked.

The dreadful looking girl sighed before answering, "Maria, who called earlier, said that she'll be coming here in Japan." And once again, Yumi sighed.

"O-kay, what's wrong with that? Aren't you happy to see this person?" Sei-sama asked.

"Well, I do miss her. But, still…" Yumi said with her eyes downcast.

"Could this person be Yumi-san's girlfriend?" Yoshino suddenly blurted out.

Everybody immediately looked at Yoshino then back at Yumi. As this was happening, Rei was reprimanding her cousin for spouting something rude. "Yoshino!" Rei started with a stern voice.

Yoshino, who seemed to be unaffected, stared back at Rei. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Rei was about to reply angrily but was held back by Yumi. "No. Maria is not my girlfriend. She's my personal attendant." Yumi said. _'Her personal attendant…Wait, why do suddenly feel relieved?'_

After hearing Yumi's sudden confession, Yoshino said. "Oh I get it… When you traveled here in Japan, you wanted to feel the life of being independent by living on your own while attending Lillian. But now that your personal attendant is coming here in Japan and start living with you, you feel that your independence is now gone."

"Wow Yoshino, I don't know where you got those crazy ideas but, oh well, most of them were correct anyway hehe…" Yumi said with a smile.

"So, when will this attendant of yours coming, Yumi-chan?" Sei-sama asked.

But before Yumi could reply something pounced on the said brown-haired-girl. "Woof" It was a white female Bolognese dog. "Woof, Woof…" it barked again as it licked Yumi's cheek.

"Hello there Princess," Yumi said as she tried to get up after the sudden assault from her 'fluffy' companion. "Are you hungry, _my Princess_?" Yumi asked her dog, _Princess. 'God I feel like hitting something.' _I only sighed at the thought.

When Yumi felt like we were watching her…talking to her dog. The said brown-haired girl asked, "What?" she said while carrying her dog, Princess, who at the same time, showing its little canines at us.

"It's nothing, Yumi-chan. But, don't you think your dog doesn't like us?" Sei-sama asked while pointing out at the said white dog.

"Huh?" Yumi looked at her dog then back to Yamayurikai members. "I don't think that's true. Here, try petting her." Yumi added as she handed Princess to Sei-sama.

"I think I'll pass…"

"Sorry, Yumi-chan… But, maybe next time…" Onee-sama said.

"Why not? Here, let me…" Yumi held my Onee-sama's hand and slowly she let her carry her dog. After that Onee-sama petted Yumi's dog along side with Yumi. "Told you it wasn't so bad," Yumi said giving _my_ Onee-sama a smile.

"OKAY… Since it's almost lunch time, why won't we all go down at the kitchen and prepare lunch?"

Suddenly, Sei-sama announced and to top it off she didn't even waited for everyone in the room…she just left on her own. Some of us got confused at Sei-sama's attitude. But when we heard Eriko-sama say, "Ah… That was priceless you _two,_" The said head of the yellow rose family giggled for awhile.

"That's mean, Eriko-sama. You're making me look bad here." Yumi said. She pouted that only made Eriko-sama laugh even more while Onee-sama just sighed at the two.

Once we arrived at the kitchen, we saw Sei-sama seated in one of the chairs while watching a _stranger_ prepare lunch. The said _stranger_ turned to us. She has a small face...like a doll, her brown-wavy-hair bounced as she turned her head towards us, for a moment…her dark-brown eyes looked surprised when she saw us but after a few seconds, she smiled at us with that pink-lips of hers…

"_Maria,_" said Yumi. Obviously, surprised at what she saw. "_You're here,_" Yumi's surprised expression hasn't left her face. "_B-but I was just talking with you at the phone…_"

"Ah~ yes that's right. I was already in front of the gate when you hanged-up."

For someone who grew up in Europe… She sure does know how to speak in Nihongo (Japanese).

"Everyone, this is Maria, my personal attendant." Yumi said.

"So, you're that Maria…" Yoshino said as if criticizing the said attendant before her. She looked at the attendant once again as if thinking over something but then Yumi stopped her… literally. "Hey! What was that for?" Yoshino asked while rubbing the sore part where Yumi had hit her awhile ago.

"You're being rude," was Yumi's only reply as she walked near the stove. "Hey, Maria… What do you call this?" Yumi pointed out to a saucepot with what it seems to be a Miso soup in it.

"It's Miso soup, Yumi." Maria answered while her _Ojou-sama_ asked another question.

"What do you call this, this, and this?" Yumi asked like a curious child. It's as if it's her first time seeing these Japanese dishes. _'I guess I'm not the only one who haven't seen nor eaten these types of dishes.'_

"_This_ you're referring to is called _Korokke _(croquette), _this_ one is called _Tempura_, and _this_ one is called _Teriyaki. _Before coming here I've already bought the needed ingredients for these meals. Such as…certain ingredients and vegetables from Shimonoseki* for the Korokke (croquette) and the Miso soup, prawns from Tsukiji* for the Tempura, and beef from Matsusaka* for the Teriyaki."

"You didn't have to travel all over Japan just to make all of this. I'm fine with the usual. You didn't have to- O-ouch… Bloody-do you want to pull my ear off, woman? Sheesh…" Yumi rubbed her ear, trying to make the pain go away, while her attendant just sighed at her _Ojou-sama_.

"This is why I'm cooking Japanese dishes. You don't know any single one, Yumi." Maria said. Now that surprised me. Come to think of it, when Yumi was still living in the mansion, the food was always a western dish (not that I mind).

"That's not true. I know and eaten some Japanese food since I came here in Japan." Yumi said, proudly.

"Really?" Maria asked while Yumi only nodded. "Name a few then…" Maria said with a smile.

"What? Why not _one_?" Yumi asked.

"Alright, how about ten then…" Maria smiled ever more when she saw Yumi pouted in defeat. "It's alright, Yumi…why won't you and your friends wait at the dinning room while I fix everything here," we walked out of the kitchen and went to the dinning room just like what Maria had told us. After a couple of minutes, Maria walked out with a tray full of kitchenware. Some of my friends decided to help while others still remain on their seats…like me. Once the utensils were placed, they walked inside again and placed all the dishes accordingly at the table. Maria even made some side-dishes and dessert for today's meal.

"I can't believe I'm gonna say this but…come on let's eat the food's making me drool." Eriko-sama said as she was about to sit but, unfortunately…"Ow…Youko! That hurts…" Eriko-sama said as she held her head while Onee-sama was on her _lecturing mode_ again.

"Where are your manners, Rosa Foetida?"

"U-um… the food's going to get cold. We should eat." Yumi said as she tried to break-in between Onee-sama and Eriko-sama which, apparently, was successful.

"Where are you going?" Yumi asked Maria who was walking towards the kitchen. "Join us," Yumi said, more like commanded.

"But," Maria hesitated while Yumi, for a second, looked at Maria sternly. "Alright, I'll go get myself a bowl and chopsticks," Maria said. She just sighed as she went to the kitchen to get herself the needed kitchenware.

After eating lunch, we finally decided to go to our respective homes. Since Me and Yumi were only several blocks away, we decided…well, more like, Yumi decided to walk the others to the bus stop while I, on the other hand, was just following from behind.

"Thanks for letting us stay, Yumi-chan," Onee-sama said with a smile.

"Yea and tell Maria-san the food was delicious," Sei-sama said which made almost everyone nod in agreement.

"Bye, see you both tomorrow!" Everybody walked down to their own destination.

Some of them walked in pairs while some didn't.

Onee-sama was with Sei-sama, Rei was with Yoshino…it's common since they both lived next door. Eriko-sama went off by herself just like Shimako. _'Ah… that name again. Why does it bother me anyway?'_ I thought all the while as I glared at the person next to me…the very person whom I asked to be my petite sœur.

We were currently walking at the side of the long walls of the mansion. From where I stood I could see the main gate. But before we could arrive at the gate, I stopped walking. Thankfully, Yumi noticed it.

"What's wrong?" Yumi asked.

"Yumi…" I called for her attention.

"Hmm? What is it?" She asked wearing her curious-face

"Be my petite sœur," I said. _'Truthfully, the more I say this line…the more I find it difficult to say it.'_

"Why?" Yumi asked, this time, the curiosity leaving her face only to be replaced with a serious-face.

"B-because…" I can't believe I'm stuttering here. You need to show her how an Ogasawara do things, Sachiko. "Because… _**I want you**_," I said. "_**I want you to be my petite sœur, Yumi.**_" I repeated as if I was proposing to this girl before me. But after that the only reply that I got was a sigh.

"What now?" I asked, genuinely piqued.

"If you're going to make me your sœur by means of using sweet words like what you did awhile ago, please just stop. You're only wasting your time." Before walking away towards her building, she said, "You know, at first, you would understand since you, yourself, is a petite sœur giving _**support**_ to your grande sœur." She paused for a moment then continued again.

"Tell me, Sachiko-sama…what is it that you _**need**_ from me?"

There was something about that question that made me think. _Was Yumi trying to tell me something?_

"Well, we're here now," Yumi said, after she walked me towards the main gate. "See you tomorrow, Sachiko-sama," Yumi walked towards her building, giving me no time to say my farewells as well. I just mumbled a "See you tomorrow too, Yumi."

**-o0o-**

**Cameo/s:**

*** Maria**, the capable maid in the anime / manga series "Hayate no Gotoku (Hayate, The Combat Butler)."

**Trivia/s:**

*** Matsusaka** is a city in Mie, Japan; famous for its beef.

*** Tsukiji** (a.k.a. Tokyo Metropolitan Central Wholesale Market) is the biggest wholesale fish and seafood market in the world and also one of the largest wholesale food markets of any kind. The market is located in Tsukiji in central Tokyo, and is a major attraction for foreign visitors.

*** Shimonoseki** is a city located in Yamaguchi prefecture, Japan. It is at the southwestern tip of Honshū, facing the Tsushima Strait and also Kitakyushu across the Kanmon Straits.

**Disclaimer:**

*** Maria-sama ga Miteru** is not mine.


	13. Yumi: the cravat

**Author's Note/s:**

This is my thirteenth chapter of She is my Master and I hope everyone's enjoying it. I love the feedbacks by the way. At least, somehow, I know someone's reading my story. **(^^)**

**-o0o-**

**To the following:**

**insomniac1970 - **I have a reason for doing that to our haughty Ojou-sama. And besides, she's too much of a tsundere…hehe…don't you agree? Oh… I appreciate the review, thanks a lot! **(^_^)**

**Rasta Lioness - **Yes, I like the conversation too (between Sachiko and her inner-voice). I added inner-Sachiko in the story to show that Sachiko still has that side of hers—the one under her cold mask she wears almost everyday. And, um, thank you for the review, I appreciate it! **(^_^)**

**Honulicious - **Fighter..? Hmm…you could say that since she's Yumi's All-around-attendant. Her character/personality is the same with the series, Hayate no Gotoku (Hayate, The Combat Butler). Um, thanks for the review, I appreciate it! **(^_^)**

**D.E. - **You're welcome…I'm just glad that there are people giving their feedbacks. Well, here's another update and thanks for the review, I appreciate it! **(^_^)**

**Grace - **Thank you for the review. Also, I too can't help but wait for the battle between the women around Yumi. She really is such a dense/natural bishounen in the story. It's almost a sin but, it's worth it hehe… **(*********^-^*********)**

**HeavyTeaDrinker - **Thank you for waiting and thank you for the review. I hope you're still enjoying reading this story. Anyway, here's Chapter 13. Enjoy! **(^_^)**

**-o0o-**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**Yumi: "the cravat"**

**-o0o-**

I sighed, thinking of another day of preparation for the school festival. Everything was alright and well, at least, that's what I think. If you call the suffocating aura inside the gymnasium alright, then I guess everything's alright. _'Damn it, how did it come to this?'_ I asked myself that question as I watch a few students help out fixing some of our costumes which we will use for the Cinderella Play.

"A-ano… I'm here for your costume, Fukuzawa-san."

I heard a soft voice from behind. It was a timid-looking girl, standing not too far away, probably a First-year just like me. And, just by looking at her, she might faint any time soon. "Are you alright?" I asked. Curiosity came to me when I saw the girl fidget. "Hey, you alright?" I asked again.

The girl only gave a stuttered reply. "Um, I think I forgot your costume somewhere… I'll just go and get it," the girl said. She ran off to only God knows where. The moment I could no longer see her, I felt an arm placed on top of my shoulder. Surely enough…it was no other than Sei-sama.

"What can I do for you, Sei-sama?" I asked the Third-year White Rose.

"Let's go through our lines together to be sure we have them down." Sei-sama said cheerily.

"No, thank you, Sei-sama," I politely declined. "I don't need to since I already memorized my lines."

Sei-sama looked at me, intrigued. Probably, because of what I've said awhile ago. "Heh~ Don't tell me, you managed to memorize every single one of them, didn't you?" she asked, surprised that I was able to do something so…I don't know trivial maybe? I only turned my back and let her imagination decide on its own. "Eh~ It's no fun practicing alone, Yumi-chan," Sei-sama said, pleading like a child. _'Honestly…'_

"Rosa Gigantea, if you want to practice, then, go somewhere else. You'll be doing us a favor if you do that."

We heard a voice behind us…it was Sachiko-sama looking colder than usual.

_'Somebody must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed.' _

"Hmm… Wanna practice with me then?" Sei-sama asked, smirking with delight as she continued to tease Sachiko-sama.

_'Why does she have to worsen the situation?' _I sighed after watching both women argue. Well, it was more like a one-sided argument to me. Once again their argument flared on.

"Come on, Sa-chan…you're no fun at all," Sei-sama said. She looked up to Sachiko-sama and smirked. "If you're like that, you'll end up single for the rest of your life." The moment I heard Sei-sama said that, I couldn't contain my laughter.

Sachiko-sama looked at us with annoyed, and maybe, offended eyes. For a second there, I thought she would walk-out crying to who knows where. Or, she would give me and Sei-sama a piece of her mind. Now, that scared me. But instead, the usually proud and stubborn heiress only gave us an "Hmph!" loud enough for, almost, everybody inside the gymnasium to hear. And just like what I predicted awhile ago, Sachiko-sama stormed-off… Well, minus the crying part.

**-o0o-**

A couple of minutes had passed after Sachiko-sama had stormed-off to the other side of the gymnasium. Apparently, Sachiko-sama's mood has not improved. I noticed it became worse.

I, on the other hand, have no clue whatever her problem was. Since Sei-sama and I were seated away from her, we no longer teased her.

"I assume that both of you had something to do about Sachiko's behavior." Youko-sama said as she sat next to Sei-sama.

"Now, why would you say that? It was Yumi-chan's fault since she laughed at your petite sœur." Sei-sama said, pretending to be innocent.

"What nonsense are you talking about, Sei-sama?" I immediately looked at Youko-sama, hoping that she wasn't mad. "Youko-sama, it was definitely Sei-sama's fault. She teased Sachiko-sama about her being single for the rest of her life and hmph-" I was immediately shut-off by Sei-sama, literally. She covered my mouth to stop me from talking but unfortunately…

"Sei," Youko-sama called with a little bit of malice in her voice.

"Yes Youko?" Sei-sama asked.

I could see the bullets of never ending sweat coming from Sei-sama's forehead. And just by looking at her, it's as if, Sei-sama saw a Hannya_*_ behind Youko-sama.

'_Blimey, even I saw it too!' _I thought, terrified.

**-o0o-**

The Changing room, just like the inside of the gymnasium…it was a hectic sight. From left to right, I can see students busying them selves with the costumes doing several, or maybe, few alterations with the costumes.

'_Now that I think about it…that girl, she didn't come back with my costume. I wonder if she's okay,'_ I wondered.

Looking inside the room, I saw some of the Yamayurikai members getting their costumes fixed while some were memorizing their lines for the play. And just around the corner, I saw the timid-looking girl who was suppose to help me with my costume. There she was sitting alone altering a costume.

'_Probably, my costume…'_

I walked up to her and from what I can tell… She hasn't realized that I was behind her. She was too serious with what she was doing. When I moved in front of her, she still hasn't picked up my presence.

"Wow… You're pretty good with your hands," I said, looking at the costume she was sewing.

She suddenly looked at me, startled. "Awawa…" I looked at her mumble incoherently… More like, hyperventilate in front of me.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

She just gave a nod and handed the costume to me.

"Is this mine?" again, I asked.

And just like before, the girl replied with a nod.

I walked to the other corner of the room where I can try on my costume. Before I tried the costume on, I stared at the clothes for awhile.

First was the white, long-sleeved, shirt with a high-end collar. Next was the silver-clothed waistcoat. Then from the pile of garments was the red, overcoat, seamed with golden thread. After that was the light-brown trousers which ran just around my ankles and, surprisingly, it fitted me well.

Next from the list would be, the boots. After that would be the last piece from the lot – the cravat.

After donning on the costume, I took my ribbons, placed the other in my bag. Then, I tied my hair into a low knot. I even tried to pull my bangs up by using some hair-wax. Though, some of the hair failed to stick.

'_They just kept sticking out of nowhere, huh,' _I wondered as I stare at myself at the mirror.

**-o0o-**

Once I was satisfied looking at myself, I decided to look for that timid-looking girl to ask if I wore the costume right. When I finally found her, he was talking with two of her friends who, surprisingly, stopped from talking. The timid-looking girl noticed her friends' strange reaction. She turned around to see what was wrong.

I walked up to her and asked. "Hey, am I wearing the costume right?" the girl kept staring at me.

It didn't take a minute or two, the said girl passed out. The incident itself caught the attention of several students. Some of them were even asking questions like…'What happened?', 'What's going on?', and Etc.

"Excuse me, let me through," a familiar voice said behind the on-lookers. It was Eriko-sama. "What happened here?" She asked.

"She fainted, Eriko-sama." I said while carrying the unconscious student in my arms. "She must be stressed."

Eriko-sama gave me a smile that can be compared to Sei-sama's. "Really Yumi-chan?" she asked. "I don't think its stress. I think... its love." Now I know what was that smile…it's a smile of a lecherous perverted old man.

"Are you still sane, Eriko-sama?" I asked the Third-year Yellow Rose.

"Yes, of course, I am. What made you think that I'm crazy?" Eriko-sama asked.

"Never mind," I said, ignoring the 'I think its love joke' Eriko-sama gave me.

I stood up and carried the unconscious girl in my arms. "I'll take her to the Infirmary. I'll be back as soon as I can." I said and walked out of the Changing room where I, coincidentally, met Sei-sama and Youko-sama. Not to mention, everybody inside the gym were looking at us. _'Nice, Yumi, very nice!'_

"What happened?" Youko-sama asked with urgency in her voice.

"She—this girl, she fainted moments ago. I was just asking her about the costume and, suddenly, she fainted." I explained, hurriedly.

"Fainted? Or, did Cupid struck her down with one of his arrows?" Sei-sama asked sounding like Eriko-sama.

'_Honestly, can't they be serious?'_ I thought.

I only looked at the person whom I found to be more rational between the three Head Roses, Youko-sama. But, unfortunately, the said Red Rose was trying her best not to laugh. "I-I'm so sorry… I couldn't contain myself… pfft-" Youko-sama said holding back her laughter.

"I think I'll just go now…" I said, annoyed.

I walked out of the gym with this timid-looking girl in my arms. Frankly, enough, I feel bothered. Why? It was because of the stares I've been receiving from the students I met as I went to the Infirmary while carrying this girl. _'This girl, who is she anyway? And, besides, is it strange to help a fellow student?'_ I thought. I really wasn't expecting their reaction though. I just let it pass as I readied myself to face the School Nurse, Ritsuko-sensei*.

**-o0o-**

'_How am I going to open this door?'_

That was the first thing I thought when I arrived at the front of the Infirmary's door…a very basic question, indeed. I sighed at that. Then, by some miraculous force of nature, the door slid open giving me a perfect view of Ritsuko-sensei* with Misato-sensei* in a provocative manner.

"I think I'll go back later." I said, embarrassed.

"WAIT!"

Immediately, I was pulled inside the Infirmary and dragged towards one of the beds. I placed the girl in my arms on one of the beds and waited for Ritsuko-sensei. Meanwhile, over the white curtain opposite of the bed, I could see the silhouettes of both women who, based on my imagination, were trying to put their clothes on as fast as they can. When they were done, the curtain opened and I saw Misato-sensei leaving with a flustered look on her face while Ritsuko-sensei was having a hard time hiding her embarrassment. She cleared her throat hoping that it would calm her down. "What happened to you're friend here, Fukuzawa-san?" She asked.

"Well, moments ago… she fainted. And, honestly, I don't know why!" I said, defensively. I was already feeling like it was my fault since all the people whom I came across with kept on asking me the same question.

"Relax—I'm not telling you it's your fault. I'm only asking what happened so I can properly help this girl; okay?" Ritsuko-sensei said.

I looked at her and nodded. I told her what happened in the changing room starting from the point where I was looking for this timid-looking girl to ask if I was wearing the costume correctly. Then, the part when I saw her talking with her friends. "After that you can almost fill in the blanks, Sensei." I said, tiredly.

"Heh~ you really are popular with the girls huh, Yumi-chan." Ritsuko-sensei teased. She looked at me like how Misato-sensei would which I find annoying. Now, while walking to the other side of the bed, she took out a pen with a built-in flash light similar to what doctor's use in the TVs. She opened the girl's eyes checking if the girl was alright. "She's fine… a little dehydrated, but with a little rest, she'll be up in no time." Ritsuko-sensei said after examining the girl resting on the bed.

"Then, I'll take my leave now, Ritsuko-sensei." I said. I stood up and bowed before walking out of the Infirmary.

**-o0o-**

Moments later, I was heading back to the gym for the rehearsals and just when I was about to turn to a corner. I saw everybody—The Yamayurikai Members and that student from Hanadera. _Kashiwagi… _he, he was holding Sachiko-sama very closely and very intimately.

'_Why was that?'_ I thought. But I never would have imagined what he, that Kashiwagi, would do next…

"If you would explain the misunderstanding, you can resolve this peacefully." Kashiwagi said. Still standing next to Sachiko-sama, "That way, I'll be able to help out with the play for the school festival tomorrow with no hard feelings. Right?" he continued.

"You're right. This way might be beneficial for the both of us." Sachiko-sama said in a lifeless manner. I've never seen Sachiko-sama like this. _'This isn't right! This isn't like her at all!' _I thought to myself. At that moment, I wanted to scream at Sachiko-sama. I really do. But instead, I held back in my position.

"He, Kashiwagi-san, is my cousin." Sachiko-sama said. _'So, was that it?'_ I thought. I looked at Sachiko-sama. _'No…' _I can tell that there's more she's not telling us.

And so, I readied myself for the worse.

"He's also my fiancé." Sachiko-sama said.

"Yes, because we promise to marry each other." Kashiwagi said. He took one of Sachiko-sama's hands. "We also hold hands, of course." He said. This caught Sachiko-sama off-guard. She was clearly surprised when that man touched her hand. But that man continued, "I also put my arm around her," he said. Again, he didn't mind what he was doing to Sachiko-sama. Until, his face was only inches away from hers. I wanted to break them apart but, when I heard the next words coming from that man's mouth, I stopped.

"…_**And we kiss," **_those were the words he said.

Those were the words that made me stop from breaking them apart.

My world seemed to stop after hearing such declarations. Everything… everyone… they all seemed to stop moving until, suddenly, a slapping sound was heard. It came from Sachiko-sama. Her hand was still bended sideways after hitting her cousin at the cheek.

"You're getting carried away. How about you stop it..!" Sachiko-sama retorted. Immediately, she turned and left.

Kashiwagi was about to follow Sachiko-sama but, I just couldn't let that happen. I walked up to Kashiwagi's side, took his wrist, and threw him over the shoulder. "_Sorry, my hand must have moved on its own._" I said before turning towards where Sachiko-sama had gone to.

**-o0o-**

For nearly half an hour, I was searching for Sachiko-sama. But still, I wasn't able to find her.

'_She's probably back at the Gym or the Rose Mansion…'_ I said to myself.

But the moment I saw the Old Greenhouse, I stopped from my tracks and decided to head towards the old structure. There, inside, I saw Sachiko-sama sitting in silence. I opened the door and let myself in.

"Who is it?"

"It's me—Yumi,"

"What is it?"

I walked up to her and moved the pot away so I could sit next to her. "Sachiko-sama…" I said as I tried to start a conversation.

"…Hm?" she looked at me with those lifeless eyes of hers and I wondered. _'What should I say in this sort of situation?'_ Quietly, I sighed. "…Nothing…" I answered, awkwardly.

At that time, I didn't know what to do but, I do know that I want to help this girl right next to me. _'Strange…before I didn't want anything to do with her. But now, here I am trying my best to console her.'_ I thought. I was only brought out of my reverie when I felt a hand touching my arm.

"Stay…"

She pulled me closer and leaned on my shoulder. "Stay here," Sachiko-sama added. She pulled me even closer with tears flowing down her cheeks.

I, during that time, didn't know why she was crying. I didn't trust my voice that time too so…I lend her my shoulder for her to cry on. And at the same time, I patted her back as she continued to cry. When Sachiko-sama managed to stop from crying, I gave her my handkerchief. "Feeling better?" I asked. She gave me a nod after wiping some of her tears.

"You really must have some feelings for that Fiancé of yours." I said, stating a fact. _'Now why did that leave a bitter aftertaste?'_ I thought to myself.

Immediately, Sachiko-sama looked at me just after washing her face from the faucet. She was looking at me with a mixture of anger and shock.

'_Suspicious…'_ I thought bitterly, again.

"What made you say that?" Sachiko-sama asked with the same look on her face.

"You didn't drop the role." I said, plainly.

"So, what if I didn't? That doesn't prove anything?" Sachiko-sama said. She wiped her face after washing it awhile ago.

"Maybe, maybe not… you probably knew that, that guy—Kashiwagi, will act as the Prince so you didn't drop your role…you're still in-love with him. Aren't you, Sachiko-sama?" I said. Though, I didn't know why I said the last part.

"That's not true," Sachiko-sama said. She gave me a look similar to when I was still living inside the mansion as her bodyguard—that look of annoyance. _'Heh, she's back to her normal self again.' _I thought. "Suguru-san is my fiancé, but only because our parents decided he should be. He'll be put into the Family Register so he would lead the Ogasawara Group someday." Sachiko-sama said as she squeezed the water away from my handkerchief, continuously.

"So… you're _not_ in-love with _him_?"

"I was, a long time ago." Sachiko-sama said with a smile on her face. "What do you think he told me at the celebration of my entrance into High School?" Sachiko-sama asked with a grin on her lips. I could only shrug a 'no' at her question and let her continue from speaking. "He told me…'I'm sorry, but romantically, I'm only interested in men. So you should take a lover outside our marriage and have his baby. We'll put the baby in our Family Register and make it the Heir to the Ogasawara Group. It's still related to us by blood, so I'm sure the family will love It.' that's what he said." Sachiko-sama quoted.

"What? Then, why didn't you call off the engagement?"

"He avoided me after that, so I didn't have a chance to say anything." Sachiko-sama said and continued. "Awhile ago, I tried to talk to him about the engagement and he got angry."

"Why would he?" I said. _'It looks like Mr. Kashiwagi doesn't only need an over-throw…' _I said to myself.

"He doesn't know that I used to have feelings for him." Sachiko-sama said, plain, and simple.

'_So that what it was…'_

Even though Sachiko-sama tries to make a light of it, it can't be that simple because Sachiko-sama truly cares for him.

"Up until now I've been running away from him. In order to make up for that, I have to perform with him in the play tomorrow." Sachiko-sama said. "I don't want to run away anymore."

I stood up from where I was sitting and said, "Alright, I think Milady's back to herself now, shall we head back now?" I offered my hand to her with a smile. I know it may sound clichéd but, with me and her wearing our costumes for the school play, we looked like the prince and princess from some random fairy tale.

Sachiko-sama took my hand and I held hers carefully as we walked back to the Rose Mansion. I assumed everyone will be there. Well, except for one. And as suspected, everyone was at the Rose Mansion. They even left a note at the front door saying, "The visitor has left. Please clean the bottom your shoes before entering. Don't bring the ginkgo smell!"

**-o0o-**

Well, that was it for today's rehearsal. I hope and I pray that my problems won't pile up as I continue to stay here in Japan. Now that I think about it, I haven't even solved a single problem that I've encountered…

My First Problem: Sachiko-sama.

She's one eccentric woman. At first, she gives you the cold shoulder. Then, suddenly, she reverts to someone caring, fragile, honest, and someone who'll give a warm feeling all at the same time. I've witnessed it before back at the mansion and, now, at the school's old greenhouse. That was the first time she opened up to me. _'Why me though?'_ I wondered, curiously.

My Second Problem: Shimako.

I really don't know how to talk to her after our 'encounter'. Whenever we end up bumping to each other, we only greet with a 'good day' or sometimes, with a nod. I know I should talk to her sooner or later. After all, I don't want anything to become awkward between us…not that it haven't become awkward between us. I just don't understand why she kissed me! And to make matters worse, I deepened that kiss.

'_Why did I do that?'_

**-o0o-**

**Cameo/s:**

*** Akagi Ritsuko **is the workaholic and heavy-smoker Nerv's head scientist (Neon Genesis Evangelion).

*** Katsuragi Misato **is the chief operations at Nerv (Neon Genesis Evangelion).

**Trivia/s:**

*** Hannya **(mask) is a mask used in Japanese Noh Theater, representing a jealous female demon or serpent. It possesses two sharp bull-like horns, metallic eyes, and a leering mouth split from ear to ear.

**Disclaimer:**

*** Maria-sama ga Miteru** is not mine.


	14. Sachiko: Thank you

**To the following:**

**HeavyTeaDrinker** **–** Sorry about the mistakes I'll try not to do it again. Thanks if you find the plot getting more and more interesting. Also, there will be a lot of chapters everyone will have to look forward to since the series has four seasons. Oh and ah… thank you for the review.

**Rasta Lioness** – I know Yumi's Out of Character (OOC) in the story. But still, I'm glad that you love Yumi's character in the story. I like her being somewhat a 'badass' (if you know what I mean). Also, thank you for the review.

**amy6776** – I'm honestly getting all fueled up just by receiving reviews with kind words. Thank you so much! **(^_^)**

**Honulicious** – Yes, I need to put the arrange marriage in the story for special reasons. And, about Yumi becoming Sachiko's sœur…you'll just have to find out **(^_^)**. Haha… that over-throw… it's officially the start of Yumi disliking Kashiwagi. Also, the end of chapter 13 is also the start of Yumi being nice towards Sachiko.

**D.E.** – I will definitely update more. And, thank you for the review. **(^_^)**

**romancejunky** – Thank you for reading and for looking forward for the upcoming chapters. I'll try to update more often too. **(^_^)**

**Miracles79** – Thanks a lot. Honestly… When I was still deciding how I should write this story, what methods shall I use, and what kind of personalities shall I input in each characters that I'll use in the story. Of course, given the fact that Yumi is OOC in the story, it's because she grew up in a different country. She's like a little Sei-sama only a little tamed (_if you know what I mean… hehe…_). While Sachiko… there's still some original aspects of her character that's still there – the haughty, stubborn, and sometimes cold personality of Sachiko – yup, they're still there. But aside from those characteristics I mentioned, Sachiko is a complete "Tsundere" in the story. Also, the complete opposite of Shimako, who's a "Yandere" in the story (_Oh my… I think, I'm telling too much…_). Anyway, thank you for the review!

**Author's Notes:**

In Chapter 13, we've read/seen scenes like both Cameos Katsuragi Misato (Yumi's Homeroom and P.E. Teacher) and Akagi Ritsuko (School Nurse) was caught red handed inside the Infirmary doing _naughty_ stuffs. It's crystal clear that both women have a relationship in the story just like… Kruger Natsuki (School's Principal) and Viola Shizuru (Yumi's Music and Arts Teacher). Before I forgot… Congratulations to **"Rasta Lioness"** for being the **100****th**** reviewer **and to **Greki** for being the **1****st**** reviewer ***throws confetti* yay… thank you so much! **(^_^)**

Without any further ado, here is the 14th chapter of 'She is my Master'. I hope you're all enjoying reading this story of mine. Also, thanks for reading and for the wonderful reviews. You can always ask questions if you want. **(^_^)**

**-o0o-**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**Sachiko: "Thank you"**

**-o0o-**

Blissful, happy, and contented - those were the feelings running inside of me as I continue to stare at the canopy of my bed. I woke up early in the morning feeling pleased. It's been awhile since I've felt this way before and here I am smiling like there's no tomorrow.

_'It's going to be a wonderful day.' _

I rose from my bed and started to prepare for school and, of course, for the school festival as well. I was about to walk inside the bathroom when I noticed a maid walking inside my room as if looking for me. "Is there something I can do you?" I asked, taking notice of who the maid was.

"N-Nothing, Ojou-sama… I was just wondering where you were since I was asked to wake you up, Ojou-sama."

'_I think her name was Saki… the maid who got along with Yumi…'_ - "Saki," I said.

"Yes Ojou-sama?"

For a moment, I was feeling hesitant about what I should say next which was rare. "It's nothing," - I paused. - "Saki, will you tell the Chauffer that I want to go to school a little early than usual."

"Right away, Ojou-sama," Saki said. She bowed and left my room.

After that I went to my bathroom to prepare the water inside the bathtub. When the temperature was up to my liking, I stepped inside the bathtub, naked. It took me ten to fifteen minutes before I stood up and dried my body.

As dried my hair, I walked inside my walk-in closet to get my undergarments and Lillian uniform. It only took me a few minutes to put on my clothes. After that I comb my hair properly and neatly. And with one final look at the mirror, I went out of my room still feeling happy.

"Somebody must have slept well…"

I heard someone say from behind. When I turned around, I saw my Mother walking towards me. "Mother, good morning," I greeted with a bow.

She too greeted me in kind. "Good morning to you too, Sachiko," Mother said with a smile on her face. But suddenly her kind smile seemed to change into a mischievous kind of smile. _'Why did I not see that coming?'_ I, inwardly, sighed at that thought. "This is the first time I've seen you wake up early in the morning and in a good mood as well," - she paused after giving one of her grins which, by now, I find annoying, - "Tell me… Is it because of Yumi-chan?" she said. The name itself made me alarmed. _'Why though?'_

"W-What's that suppose to mean?" I said, stuttering and embarrassed.

When I looked at my Mother's reaction I could see her trying to hold back her laughter. "I'm sorry, I really just couldn't help seeing you like this. It's just too cute." Mother didn't hold back her laughter anymore. "Sacchan, how is Yumi-chan?" she asked. _'Honestly, when it comes to Yumi, she becomes like a child.'_ I sighed just before answering. "She's fine. If you're that curious, visit her." I said a little annoyed.

I walked past my Mother and head straight to the Dinning room for breakfast. And as I walked inside, only a few servants were doing the needed preparations.

Meanwhile, as my Mother and I were waiting for our meal, we were doing one of our morning routines, _reading the newspaper_. We were both reading the same page—Business. _'As usual…'_ Then, next, would be about the Economy, Stocks, and the Local and National Political Headlines. Ever since Middle School, I've been reading the newspaper in the morning. It was a habit forced onto me by my Father.

Mother sighed. She looked somewhat concerned as she folded back the newspaper she was reading.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, curiously.

She only smiled when she looked at me. "Oh, it's nothing. I just thought that we'll be having a lot of tough competitors when it comes to business this time of the year and to the next if this sudden change keeps going on."

Just hearing those words made me think. _'Is that even possible?'_ I know our family company has lots of competitors when it comes to business. But to know that there's a company out there who can outdone us. _'This is really unbelievable.'_ I thought to myself. "How tough can they be? I'm sure Father can handle them." I said, putting down the newspaper as well.

"Ara… Are you suggesting we compete against them?" Mother asked with intrigue.

"I'm not suggesting anything. But if they pose as a threat, then, we'll have to do something before it gets worse. But if they are beneficial to us, then, we can do a business merger."

We heard someone clapping from behind…it was my Father, already clad in his business suit. He probably has an important meeting this morning.

"What you said is true." Father said, looking at me. "I even ask my assistant to investigate these companies…" he sighed, disapprovingly.

"What happened after?" Mother asked.

"On the list, four out of five were successfully investigated. There's only one company on that list that my assistant failed to investigate. And from all the five companies, that company is the top-ranking amongst the five." Father said.

The chefs already came in with the food. And, swiftly, they placed each plate and bowl on the table. But, still, the conversation continued. "What's the name of the company?" Mother asked.

Even I wanted to know what company Yamato-san, Father's assistant, failed to investigate. "Gyoukou* Group of Companies, in short, G.G.C.," Father said. He sighed after that. "Who ever runs that company is simply amazing, and that's just one of the reasons why Father and I want to meet the person behind Gyoukou Group. One of these days, I will ask my assistant to send an appointment with them. And, I want you and Suguru-kun to be there as well."

"Yes, Father." I replied, obediently.

Breakfast went on like usual. Except, this time, Father was with us and on top of that, he was happily conversing with my Mother which I find _really_ rare. _'Since when did they..?'_ I really wondered as I stared on both of my parents. I only stop when I heard some parts of their conversation regarding our_** neighbor**_.

"You've already visited Yumi-chan's house?" Mother asked in a child-like manner.

'_So, its Yumi again… Why am I so not surprised?' _I sighed, inwardly, at that.

"I actually ran into her a week ago on my way home." Father replied. "And, I was able to get a nice tour in her building. It was really amazing…" I tried to clear my throat as I listen to Father's ramblings about what's inside Yumi's building. _'I never thought he could be dense at some times…'_ I said to myself. When Father caught up with what I was doing, he asked. "What's wrong, Sachiko?" I slightly pointed towards my Mother's direction. And, the said woman was quite miffed. "Dear, what's wrong?" Father asked. _'He really is dense…'_ I sighed.

"Father, Mother, I'm going to school now." I said as I stood up from my chair and started to head out of the mansion while my Mother kept on complaining why she's the only one who hasn't visited Yumi yet.

**-o0o-**

'_Since when did the mansion get so lively?'_

I wondered as I thought of what had happened back at the Dinning room. It wasn't everyday I get to see my Father eat with us or even converse with us during meal time. _'I guess it's Yumi's influence that got the mansion a little lively…'_ I thought as I looked outside of the car.

Seeing the extended gates of the school, I started to ready myself, and waited for the chauffeur to open the door. Then, after giving my thanks and some instructions, I walked through the straight path that led to the statue of Maria-sama. And, at the same time, I saw Yumi praying in front of the Madonna.

Quietly, I walked next to Yumi and gave my prayers as well. When I was done praying, I saw her looking at me as if she was waiting for me. "Good morning, Sachiko-sama," she said, smilling brightly. Just seeing her smile like that, it reminded me of our yesterday's encounter.

I calmed myself before I was able to answer her. "Good morning too, Yumi," I said, hoping that I didn't sound awkward at that time. "You must be excited since this is your first time attending the school festival here in Lillian." I said, trying to start a conversation.

"A little," Yumi answered lazily.

Now that I've noticed it, Yumi look worse. She almost look like a ghoul or a zombie right now. "What happened to you, Yumi?" I asked, worriedly. She gave me a sigh before she answered. "Reports. Endless reports…" she sighed as she massaged her stiff shoulders.

"How about..." - I paused as I thought of the words I was going to say. - "...you visit and enjoy the stalls that the students made before the play?" I said while Yumi, she kept on staring at me. "I'm not saying that I'll accompany you or anything-I was just-" I stopped from talking when I heard Yumi laughing next to me.

"I'll take you up on that offer then, Sachiko-sama." Yumi said as she smiled again. _'Why does she keep on smiling like there's no tomorrow… sheesh!'_

**-o0o-**

Peach One Café - the name of the café Yumi's class was doing for the school festival. And, at the same time, their business seemed to be the top-ranking amongst the First-years judging from the long-line of students waiting just to get inside of their café.

"Excited, Sacchan?" Sei-sama said from behind.

I turned around. "That's nonsense," I said, annoyed, to the grinning Third-year.

"Now, now, let's not make a scene here." Onee-sama said as she led us inside the café. "Don't worry. I asked a reliable _**butler**_ for reservations. Shall we?"

We walked inside the café, and once inside, the first thing we noticed was the decorations of the café. Everything has a European-style in it. Starting from the Silverware, Chairs, Tables, and there's even Classical music. The waitresses were even wearing maid uniforms. But to see a _**butler**_ here, I guess I didn't expect that.

"_Welcome, my name is Yumi. I'll be your host for today. Let me take you to your reserved seats, please follow me._" The butler, or shall I say, Yumi said in English. She led us to a corner where our reserved table was. One by one, she pulled one of our chairs so we could sit. And, carefully, she placed the menu on our table. _"Please take your time ordering. And, please call me once you're all ready to order. Thank you."_ Yumi said with a bow.

And just as Yumi said, we took our time ordering. I even noticed that they've prepared a variety of both European and Japanese Types of Beverage, Meal set, and Snack. _'I bet Yumi has something to do with this…again.'_ I thought as I continue to read the menu. I didn't read the other Meal set written on the menu. My attention was simply caught by a picture of this Japanese Meal set. The description next to it simply says, _an omelet filled with fried rice and usually topped with ketchup._ I wondered, _'How do they put the rice in?'_ I wondered as I curiously looked at the picture in the menu.

"Are you going to order that?" Onee-sama asked.

"Huh?" I said in an inattentive way.

"I asked, if you're going to order that…" Onee-sama said, pointing at the picture in the menu.

"Yes, I'll order this." I said.

Sei-sama called Yumi again to take our orders. When she was going to take mine, she paused. "_What beverage would you like to go with your meal, Milady?_" she asked. _'Milady… It's been so long since I've heard her call me that…' _I thought in a trance. "_Milady…_" I heard _it_ again. "_Milady..?_" And again, I heard _it_. "_Lady Sachiko,_" I heard someone calling my name while gently shaking my shoulder.

Turning around, I saw Yumi's face just a foot away from mine. In a brief second, I promptly pulled back. I didn't even realize that I was falling from my seat. And as I wait for my fall, I closed my eyes for the upcoming pain. But it never came. I only realized it when I heard Yumi's voice.

"_Are you alright, Milady?_" Yumi said while holding me in her arms. I gave a nod as a reply, not even trusting my voice at the moment. She let me go to get the fallen chair I was sitting on awhile ago. "_I apologize for what happened moments ago, Milady. Are you sure you are alright?_" Yumi asked again. And, once again, I gave her a nod. "_Splendid. Now, may I ask what beverage would you like to go with your meal, Milady?_"

"Water, just water," I said.

While waiting for our orders, we spent our time conversing about the play. And, after minutes of waiting, our food arrived. Yumi placed each plate on our table as well as our drinks. When I saw my order, I noticed that there was something missing. "Excuse me, there something seems to be missing in my order," I said, pointing at the picture on the menu.

"_What message would Milady like me to write in Milady's omelet?_" Yumi asked while in her hand was a tube of ketchup.

"Message you say…" I said, confused.

"Sachiko, Yumi-chan is asking what message she's going to write in your omelet." Eriko-sama said with a glint in her eyes, almost like she's up to something. I could only nod at my senior at that time. _'Now I know how it feels to be like Rei…'_ I sighed inwardly at that.

I looked at my order then at Yumi. "Write whatever you feel like writing. Anything is fine." I said.

Yumi gave me a look as if she was thinking. But after a couple of seconds of waiting, her face lit up as if telling me she thought up of something to write on my omelet. She stood closely next to my seat and wrote the letters in cursive writing. She started with a P, R, I, N, C, E, S, and another S—_Princess. 'Is that what she thinks of me?'_ I thought.

"Princess—Aw… How sweet..!" Eriko-sama exaggerated a little as she looked at my plate.

"Princess… Isn't that the name of your dog, Yumi-chan?" Sei-sama asked.

Just after hearing Sei-sama's question, Eriko-sama tried to stop herself from laughing but, unfortunately, it had no effect whatsoever. And, to make matters worse, my own Onee-sama was laughing as well. "Sei, that's very mean of you." Onee-sama said after gaining her poise after laughing that much.

"What did I do?" Sei-sama asked.

I wasn't in the mood to argue so I just went ahead of them and ate my meal while the others were trying to conceal their laughter. Thankfully, Onee-sama, who managed to stop from laughing, started a new topic to discuss on. "Yumi-chan, where's Shimako-chan?" Onee-sama asked.

Yumi, who looked like she didn't expect the question, mumbled a few words before answering my Onee-sama correctly. "_Shimako is over there serving other customers…_" – pointing towards Shimako's direction – "_…Would you like me to call her?_" Yumi offered.

"Yes and tell her, her Onee-sama would like to see her cute little imōto." Sei-sama said.

"_Understood,_" Yumi walked towards where Shimako was.

I can see them for a short while… Probably, Yumi was relaying what Sei-sama had said awhile ago. Just looking at those two… It's quite obvious that they haven't talked clearly. I watched them walk towards our table. If Yumi was wearing a butler's outfit, Shimako was wearing a Japanese traditional kimono. I guess it was something their class thought of as well.

"Wow… you really look beautiful in that Shimako-chan." Eriko-sama said as she gave more praises. But when Eriko-sama noticed Yumi yet again, she teased both First-years by saying, 'they look cute together…' and a lot more that ran along those lines. Of course, one of them got bothered. But I never expected it would be Yumi who'll act strangely. _'So much for being a presumptuous rude fox…'_

As everyone continued to talk with one another, one waitress walked towards our direction, to be precise, at Yumi's direction. She handed a piece of paper to Yumi who looked like she was looking for someone inside the room. At that time, we, from the Yamayurikai, saw a familiar face…

"_Adi,_" Yumi started but got hold-off by her blonde friend.

"_The suit. It looks good on you._" Adilisia-san* paused as she took her time studying the place. "_The decorations' amazing… reminds me of home. Isn't that right, *Daphne?_" She asked with a smile. And, once again, she continued to look around the classroom."_Oh my, what is that?_" she said, pointing to a cardboard sign which indicates: 100¥ per song.

The cardboard itself was placed on top of a chair. Near the cardboard was a violin along with its case. "Heh~ so, you guys came up with this…" Sei-sama walked towards the cardboard sign and turned towards us with a hundred yen in hand. "So, who's playing?"

"Ah, that would be Yumi-san, Rosa Gigantea," one of the students said.

"Really…? Why that doesn't surprise me…" Sei-sama grinned as she looked at Yumi. "Yu-mi-chan… Will you play a song for me~? O-ne-gai~" she requested like a kid.

'_Is Yumi really going to play the violin?'_ I thought as I stared at Yumi, who's at the front of so many students, tuning the violin. Then, as if reading my thoughts, I heard Yumi's friend, Adilisia, say, "You don't have to worry about her… she's been playing the violin ever since she was 5." She said those things while smiling.

Meanwhile, Yumi was tuning the violin she'll be using. Just looking at her, I guess she does know a thing or two about the said instrument. _'Why am I getting so worried?'_ There she was getting herself ready. She stood in front of everybody, ready to pull the bow, and with a serious face I could hear the first few notes she was playing. _'*Amazing grace…'_ I know this song.

Yumi played the violin with such elegance. I've never heard nor seen anyone play remarkably. And, yet, Yumi's done another spectacle to see. She ended the song with a beautiful *trill. And once she finished playing the beautiful piece, everybody clapped at Yumi's performance.

"That was incredible, Yumi-chan!" Sei-sama exclaimed, praising Yumi even more. "I knew you can play… But, I never knew you were this incredible!"

Sei-sama only stopped when Adilisia walked towards them. Well, obviously, it was Yumi whom that blonde girl will talk to. _'Not like it's my business…'_ I said myself that but, why in the world am I growling? I glanced at Shimako and she too had the same stoic look on her face. _'I never thought she could actually pull-off an expression so cold like that.'_

"_What's this?_" Yumi asked as she held the folded note Adilisia gave her.

"I… This song*, will you play it for me again, Yumi?" Adilisia said with flustered cheeks.

Yumi easily complied. She went to the front once again to play the said song, started off with moderate low notes then; slowly, her left hand would pick its pace. And there were also times that she would raise the tempo and at the same time the volume of the tune. As I listen to the melody, I find it breathtakingly beautiful. But there was something about the melody that made my heart twinge in sadness. _'What is this song?'_ I asked myself as I continue to listen to the beautiful yet wretched melody. Once Yumi was done, there were only applauses and cheers were heard inside the classroom. Yumi held the instrument down as she breathes in to relax. _'Was the performance too much for her? Or maybe it was that song?' _I'm just getting worried over nothing. That's right… I'm getting worried over nothing.

**-o0o-**

After paying for our meals and other services we acquired during our 'stay' at the café, we finally head straight towards the gym to prepare for the play. When we arrived Suguru was already there, clad in his costume, waiting for us.

Meanwhile, inside the Changing room, Eriko-sama's loud voice was booming loudly inside the room. She was giving instructions to every student inside the room. "Okay everyone!" Eriko-sama clapped her hands. "Enough chit-chat… Let's work double time here!" She suddenly pointed towards me while I was still putting my costume. "You, move faster! I still need to fix your hair!" "Honestly, Eriko-sama, you're starting to become one with your character." I said with a little sarcasm knowing that Rosa Foetida's character is actually the 'Stepmother'.

"Sachiko, hurry up!" Onee-sama's, the Queen's, strict words rang up, urging me to speed up my pace.

"Onee-sama… you're starting to act like the 'Queen' from 'Snow White'." I said with much irritation.

"You have the nerve to say that while everyone's almost done except you." Onee-sama said. She pointed out to everybody who's inside the room. And, she was right. Sei-sama, who'll play as 'the King', was already wearing her costume. Alongside Rosa Gigantea was Rei, who will act as 'the Wizard', she too was already wearing her costume. Of course, next to Rei was her cousin, Yoshino who will play as 'Sister A'. Even Shimako, who will play as 'Sister B', was already done; she was standing close to Sei-sama. But what caught my attention _the most_ was the person Sei-sama kept on pestering. _'Is that really Yumi?'_ I asked, disbelievingly. It was just too good to be true. Yumi looked like a fine gent in her costume. Not to mention, her hair…it was pulled back and tied into a low knot. And, her _cravat_ was even loosely tied. I think it was Eriko-sama's idea to have it tied loosely saying that it'll give the audience some _service_. _'Honestly…' _Inwardly, I sighed.

At the other corner of the room was Suguru, standing not to far from us. He was already his 'Prince's outfit' as he waits at the corner. I walked up to him and said, "I'm sorry for hitting you yesterday." Suguru looked at me, surprised. "Sacchan…" I was about to say something but, got distracted from the foul smell coming from Suguru's costume. "I managed to take off the ginkgo stain but not the smell." Suguru said. I covered my nose from the smell. "You're right" Then, suddenly, I noticed Suguru's mood changed from friendly to hostile.

"Hello," I heard someone greeting us from behind…it was Yumi. She had this smile on her lips which I haven't seen before. _'When did she?' _I didn't realize she was just standing next to me. "Hello, Yumi-chan," Suguru greeted with a smile comparable to Yumi's. _'Is it just me or did something happen between these two?' _I glanced at both. First, at Yumi. Then, at Suguru. "Your shoulder. How is it?" Yumi asked, pointing at Suguru's right shoulder. It made me wonder _what she was talking about. _"Fine, just fine," Suguru answered, this time, without his smile. "You gave me quite a surprise yesterday." Suguru added. "Well, it couldn't be helped. _My hand moved on its own._" Yumi said, saying the last part in English.

Onee-sama walked towards our direction and, immediately, the tense atmosphere around us faded away. "I hope I'm not disturbing anything here." Onee-sama said. She had that all-knowing smile of hers on her lips. "Of course not, Youko-sama… We were just doing some casual talking." Yumi said. "At least, be ready. The play is about to start." Onee-sama reminded. Then, she paused as if thinking of something. "Before I forgot… Sachiko, did you know? Sayako-oba-sama and Touru-oji-sama are both here. They're seated near the stage." Onee-sama pointed where my parents was. '_They really are here…_' I looked at them, shocked. I could hear Suguru whistle from behind. "All the more reason to give the best performance." I nodded. "Let's do our best," I said.

"That's the spirit, Sacchan!"

Sei-sama, who suddenly puts her arm on Yumi, got our attention…next to her were Eriko-sama, Rei, Yoshino, and Shimako. Apparently, Sei-sama looks like she saw something interesting. "Shimako," she called her petite sœur. "Isn't that your Dad?" Sei-sama pointed at a bald man, who was wearing a *kasaya, seated just a few seats away from my parents.

"Otō-san..!" Obviously, shocked; Shimako was completely red when she saw her father.

"Wow… You both look so much alike."

Out of the blue, Yumi said those words. We stared at her thinking _is your eyesight alright._ Even Yoshino had to suppress her laughter. "Yoshino!" Rei hissed. She elbowed her cousin at the side just to make Yoshino stop. "Sorry," Yoshino bowed slightly after that.

"Yumi-san, you're teasing me again." Shimako said.

"No, I'm not." Yumi grinned. She even waved her index finger. "I'm just saying," - Yumi walked in front of Shimako, held both of her hands. - "You and your father give off the same warm feeling. I can tell it just by looking at him over there." Yumi said with a reassuring smile. "Now, are you still nervous?" she asked.

"A little…" Shimako said.

Yumi shook her head, then, smiled. "Just remember not to step on my foot when we dance, okay?" Yumi said, teasingly.

"Yumi-san!" Red from embarrassment, Shimako tried to reprimand Yumi. Just looking at them, made me think… _'It looks like the awkwardness they had for one another is finally gone.'_

"Okay, that's enough. Let's get serious, the show is about to start." Onee-sama said. And, as if on cue, the curtain call rang. From there, we knew that the show was about to start. We, the performers, readied ourselves as well as the students who's been helping us behind the stage.

**-o0o-**

The play went smoothly as it was planned. Not a single mistake was made tonight, not even a single blunder. I played my character well, everybody played their character well, and the crowd loved us. There were loud cheering coming from the students of Lillian. Squealing as they watched us dance. I can hear them gasp with astonishment saying, "Rosa Chinensis en bouton is so beautiful when she dance!" And, "Sachiko-sama is so like a princess!"—But, I never would have expected to hear other students would say.—"Kyaa~~~ Yumi-sama is so handsome!"—And, a lot more that I'd rather not talk about.

'_I never knew she was already this famous.'_

Speaking of Yumi, I was looking for that girl. I wanted to talk to her right after the play. But with my parents suddenly showing up, I had to tell them that I needed to do something important and I won't be able to join them on the way home.

As I was looking for Yumi, I found her sitting at the grassy field near the running tracks. She was staring at the bonfire as if she was lost in her own world. And, as I walk up to her, it seems like my heartbeat was thumping in a not so normal rate. _'C-Calm down, Sachiko, calm down…'_ I gulped. But still continued, I stretched my arm forward, reaching towards her shoulder, I said, "I was looking for you."

"Sachiko-sama…" Yumi looked at me as if she didn't expect to see me.

"Can I have a moment of your time?"

"Sure"

I led her in front of Maria-sama's statue. But before I said anything, I gave her a pack of juice. "Here, it's apple juice." Yumi took the said beverage. "Thanks," she said, opening the juice with her straw. Yumi took a few sips from her juice while I followed her example. I opened my juice with the use of a straw. Before I took a sip, I tapped my juice against Yumi's causing the said girl to be surprised at the same. She looked at our connected juices then to me.

"For the success of the play," I said. "Say, Yumi… Did you notice? Back when we were dancing, I stepped on Suguru's foot at least a few times. My heels were even this high..." - I stretched both my index and thumb finger around three-inches apart. - "...and, he acted like it was nothing." I said, laughing at the last part.

Yumi even laughed with me too. "That was mean of you, Sachiko-sama," she took a few sips from her juice.

"Thank you"

"Why are you thanking me?" Yumi asked with a confused look adorned on her face.

"It's because of you the place I grew up in became warmer. My father, whom I rarely see, is often joining me and my mother during breakfast. My mother, I know she rarely smiles and laugh freely, and now, she does. Have I told you that they had an argument this morning? And the thing is…the argument—it was lively. Mother was complaining, 'How come I'm the only one who hasn't visited Yumi-chan's house?' she says. Honestly, this is the first time I've seen her like this. And, it's all thanks to you, Yumi. You've really done a lot even without knowing it."

"You give me too much credit, Sachiko-sama."

"No, it's all true. Without you I don't think I can laugh like this. So, will you at least give me the honor of putting 'this' around your neck?" I asked while I raise the rosary my grande sœur gave me.

I looked at her through the rosary. _'I don't think I can handle another rejection from her.'_ I gulped, thinking negatively. I saw her smile. _'Is that a good sign or a bad sign?' _I asked myself. "You're one stubborn woman, Ogasawara Sachiko." Yumi said. She paused, maybe for dramatic effect. _'Damn her! If you're going to break my heart, then, do it already!'_ I wanted to yell at her but my instincts told me to wait and be patient.

"I guess, as the saying goes: '_Third times the charm._'… Looks like you just got yourself a petite sœur, Sachiko-sama."

I smiled at her as I place the rosary on her neck. _'So, this is how it feels like to have a petite sœur.'_

**-o0o-**

**Cameo/s:**

*** Adilisia Lenn Mathers (Rental Magica) **is the hereditary leader of the prestigious Magician's Society Goetia and descendant of King Solomon.

*** Daphne (Rental Magica) **is a loyal apprentice of Goetia, responsible for the maintenance of Goetia's residence in Furube City. Adilisia refers to her as the chief maid but Daphne prefers the title of steward.

**Trivia/s:**

*** Gyoukou **means: fortuitous; godsend; good fortune; luck. Almost has the same meaning with Yumi's surname, **Fukuzawa **which means: blessing; fortune; luck; wealth.

*** Trill (music) **is a musical ornament consisting of a rapid alteration between two adjacent notes, usually a semitone or tone apart, which can be identified with the context of the trill.

*** Kasaya (clothing)** are the robes of Buddhist monks and nuns, named after a brown or saffron dye. In Sanskrit and Pali, these robes are also given the more general term _cīvara,_ which references the robes without regard to color.

**Disclaimer:**

*** Only Hope instrumental **(the song Yumi played for Adilisia) by Switchfoot**  
* Amazing grace **(the song Yumi played for Sei-sama) by John Newton

*** Maria-sama ga Miteru **is not mine.


	15. Shimako: I really am lost

**To the following:**

**Miracles79**** – **_Thank you for the review. Also, just like you—I too am split between Sachiko and Shimako. I honestly don't know who should I choose for Yumi—maybe, I should choose both haha… And, as we all know, Shimako has a shy and timid personality those personalities are still there. And, just like in Yumi's character, I added a little bit of something in Shimako's character as well. So, everybody should wait for it._

**Rasta Lioness** – _**(^^,)**__Good luck for that 200__th__ place! Ah yes, I will try to update more frequently. Also, I will try to make the next update worth the wait! And, thank you for reading…good luck again!_

**D.E.** – _You're welcome! I'm glad that you like it. And, YES—there will be more 'Shimako-and-Yumi Scenes'. I hope that answers your question._

**Honulicious** – _Thank you so much! You know? After writing Chapter 14, I couldn't help but to listen to Switchfoot's song, 'Only Hope' and as well as the song, 'Amazing Grace'. What about you? Which one do you prefer—with lyrics or without lyrics? Now on to the story, merging both companies through marriage, why not?_

**ExceptMe** – _Thank you! I'll try to keep up and write more. In fact, I already have a new MSGM story entitled—'The Office Affairs'. This will be my second MSGM story and, officially, this will be a Sachiko-Shimako-Yumi triangle. __**(^^,)**_

**romancejunky** – _Thanks so much! __**(^^,)**__ Truthfully, I thought I wouldn't be able to finish this chapter. Yumi's past is still hidden, but, in the future chapters… hopefully, I might reveal everything._

**Grace** – _Thank you again for reading! About their reactions, obviously, they'll be shocked, surprised, and everything that goes along those lines. But of course you'll have to wait for it. __**(^^,)**_

**=o0o=**

**Author's Notes:**_ In Chapter 14, the Cinderella Arc is finally finished. And, Sachiko and Yumi are sœurs already. Also, in Chapter 14, we've read/seen scenes that show Yumi's dislike towards Kashiwagi. Everyone, don't forget that you can always ask me questions, okay? And now, I give you __She is my Master: Chapter 15: Shimako: "I really am lost"__. Enjoy!_

**=o0o=**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**Shimako: "I really am lost"**

**=o0o=**

It was a bright and cold morning when I left my home for school. I waited for the public bus for almost a quarter of an hour. _'One month from now it will be Onee-sama's birthday…'_ I thought as I stepped inside the public bus. Later, the bus I was riding; arrived at a certain familiar stop. From there, my heartbeat seems to quicken its pace. '_Why is that?'_ I wondered, nervously. Back then, I was curious about its source. I even did a research, hoping that somehow I could give myself a proper explanation. But I don't think books and other scientific archives have the answer to what I'm looking for. _'I'm still lost…'_

"Good day, Shimako. Do you mind if I sit next to you?"

I turned. And once again, my heartbeat pulsated loudly. "Yumi-san," my voice nearly croaked…it was so embarrassing.

"So, can I sit?" Yumi-san asked.

I nodded and she sat next to me that was also the time I noticed she was holding a medium-sized white box. I know I shouldn't pry on other people's business. And, I don't want Yumi-san to think badly of me.

"Are you thinking: What's in the box, Yumi-san? Or, is there a surprise in that box, Yumi-san? Which one from the two did I get right?" Yumi-san asked, mimicking me in the process.

Yumi-san surprised me, yet again. I giggled at her and I know the other passengers were watching us as well. Especially, those who were wearing the same school uniform like mine and Yumi-san's.

"What? What's so funny?" Yumi-san asked.

"I'm sorry…it's just that, did you realize that…what you said earlier were just the same?" I giggled again when I saw Yumi-san's reaction as if she finally took grasped of the situation. _'I never knew Yumi-san can be clueless, how cute…'_ I smiled inwardly.

"…Really?" Yumi-san said in disbelief. "I actually thought they were different." She added.

And once again, I giggled. I only stopped when I noticed Yumi-san smiling at me.

Once again, my heartbeat pulsated loudly.

"Hey, why are you smiling like that? People might actually think you're crazy if you're going to keep on smiling like – like that." I said. Only God knows how I tried to change our topic of conversation—and most of all—get Yumi-san's attention away from me.

'_I don't think my mind is working properly.'_ I said to myself as I breathe in, taking the cold air that ran past through the bus' window.

"But, don't you want to know what's inside the box?" Yumi-san asked. Still, she was smiling adorably at me.

'_I know I've noticed this before—but—I couldn't get tired of staring at Yumi-san's eyes. I've learned that whenever the lights passed through those pair of eyes, the color changes from brown to golden brown. Also, just by staring, you could see Yumi-san's golden-brown eyes. Just like now.' _I gulped. And inwardly, I thanked the bus driver for suddenly stopping in front of the school's main gate.

"Oh good! We're here!" Yumi-san said. She promptly stood up and walked towards the main gate.

Considering the time, there were already a lot of students around the campus. Some of them were glancing, murmuring, and even pointing towards Yumi-san's direction. I'm surprised; she's handling the situation fairly well.

"Yumi," someone had called from behind.

Both, me and Yumi-san, turned around and met Rosa Chinensis and Rosa Chinensis en bouton.

"Good day, Yumi-chan…Shimako-chan. I hope you both had a pleasant rest after the play." Youko-sama said. She turned towards Yumi-san. "And, Yumi, I hope you enjoyed yesterday's activity." Youko-sama said.

"Good day, Rosa Chinensis…Rosa Chinensis en bouton." Yumi-san and I greeted both of our seniors with a bow.

"Ah yes, if you consider lazing around as a form of relaxation, then I guess, I did relax yesterday." Yumi-san said, smiling again. _'Why is she smiling now?' _I thought.

"That's good to hear then. Shall we go to the Rose Mansion? I think I could use some hot tea in this weather." Youko-sama said. She led us to the Rose Mansion with Sachiko-sama next to her; while Yumi-san and I, followed behind.

And all the while, Yumi-san was smiling. "What are you smiling about, Yumi-san?" I asked, curiously.

Yumi-san looked at me, still, with a smile on her lips. "Would you rather see me frown then, Shimako?" she asked, playfully.

'_Am I facing my Onee-sama right now?'_ I thought to myself, nervously.

**=o0o=**

We arrived at the meeting room but the only people who were already present were Onē-sama, Rosa Foetida, and Rosa Foetida en bouton.

"Good day," Eriko-sama greeted.

"Good day, Rosa Foetida." Sachiko-sama greeted.

"Yo..!" Onē-sama greeted with a wave.

"Good morning to you too, Sei," Yōko-sama said with a sigh.

Onee-sama just smiled cheekily and approached Yumi-san and I. "Good morning my little ones!" she said while hugging us that seemed to last forever.

"Sei-sama! You're gonna make me drop this – this box!" Yumi-san said. She was trying to squirm away from Onee-sama's grasp but…couldn't. Well, except for me since Onee-sama already let me go.

"Why? What's in the box, Yumi-chan?" Onee-sama asked as she finally let Yumi-san go.

"Well… I thought since the play was a success…" – Yumi-san placed the box on the table and started taking off the scotch-tape on the sides. – "We should at least celebrate with this." – She said. And finally, revealing what's inside the box…it's was a perfectly shaped blueberry cheesecake.

"Wow, Yumi-chan! Did you bake this?" Onee-sama asked as she studied the cake on the table.

"I… Well… I didn't have anything to do yesterday and…" – Yumi-san paused. – "…let's just eat the cake, shall we?" – Immediately, Yumi-san walked behind me. – "Help me prepare." I heard her whisper behind my back, surprising me once again.

I only nodded and followed Yumi-san towards the kitchenette of the meeting room. We prepared the needed kitchenware; also, the hot tea that will go along the cake. Yumi-san started by boiling one-liter of water for the tea. Next, she opened one of the cupboards to get the dried tea leaves while I took the butter knife, saucers, teacups, and the teaspoons.

I also took liberty of placing each kitchenware in front of my seniors.

First were the Third-years and then the Second-years.

But, by the time I was placing Sachiko-sama's teacup, I hate to say it but I can feel a little bit of tension from her. _'Something must have happened to Sachiko-sama.'_ I thought as I took notice of Sachiko-sama sudden change of mood.

Yumi-san, who was cutting the cake for everyone, noticed something as well. "Where's Yoshino?" Yumi-san asked while cutting another piece of cake again.

"Yoshino's absent, Yumi-chan. You don't have to worry; she's always like this after an event." Rei-sama said.

"That' too bad… I even baked this cake…" – Yumi-san sighed then, suddenly, her mood changed from disappointment to excitement. She walked back to the kitchenette right away. – "Would you give Yoshino this…" – Yumi-san handed out a clear plastic container to Rei-sama which contains a piece of the blueberry cheesecake. – "…and, tell me if Yoshino enjoyed it." She added with a smile.

"That's really sweet of you, Yumi-chan. I'm sure Yoshino will enjoy the cake." Rei-sama said.

"Alright! Let's enjoy and eat Yumi-chan' cake!" Onee-sama announced, excitedly. She even draped her arm on Yumi-san's shoulder until… "Well – well – well, what do you call this, Yumi-chan?" Onee-sama asked as she pulled a silver chain that look like a rosary—Sachiko-sama's rosary. "Ho~ so, when and where did the ritual take place, Yumi-chan?" Onee-sama asked another question, more like, pushed the question towards poor Yumi-san. _'Gomen'nasai, Yumi-san… I can't help you when it comes to Onee-sama; she's just too much for me.'_

"Ro – Rosa Gigantea…" Yumi-san started to fidget.

Meanwhile, Youko-sama's voice rang. "I want to know too, as Sachiko's Onee-sama of course." She said with her all-knowing-smile.

"And I, as a friend of her Onee-sama," Eriko-sama said, teasing Yumi-san even more.

"Rosa Chinensis! And even Rosa Foetida!" Yumi-san nearly shrieked from where she stood. Nervously, she turned around Sachiko-sama, maybe, asking for help. But Sachiko-sama, she looked at Yumi-san as if saying, _'If you say it, I won't forgive you.'_

"Now – now – now, Sacchan… Don't be like that," Onee-sama said. Once again, she placed her arm around Yumi-san's shoulder. "Let's just celebrate! After all, you and Yumi-chan just became sœurs and…Yumi-chan even baked this cake that I'm sure that it's amazingly scrumptious." – She paused. – "Oh and ah… Congratulations to the both of you." – Then, Onē-sama hugged both Sachiko-sama and Yumi-san as she congratulated them both.

"Congratulations, Sachiko…Yumi-chan!" Eriko-sama said with a smile.

Youko-sama walked to her little sisters. "Congratulations," she said and turned towards Yumi-san. "Our sister tends to lose her temper and sometimes she would be stubborn. I'm telling you this, so, I want you to be patient with her." Yōko-sama said while hugging her Petite Sœur's Imouto.

"Of course, Youko-sama," Yumi-san said after returning the hug she shared with Youko-sama.

After Youko-sama had congratulated both of her little sisters, Rei-sama congratulated Sachiko-sama and Yumi-san in the same fashion like Eriko-sama's. "Congratulations, Sachiko…Yumi-chan." She said with a hug.

When it was my turn, I tried not to think about what I felt earlier this morning. "Congratulations, Sachiko-sama…Yumi-san." I said. And instead of giving a hug, I bowed at them.

"Eh? I don't get a hug?" Yumi-san said as she smiled at me. _'She's starting to tease me again.'_ I said to myself while thinking of a way to get out of this embarrassing situation.

And so, I only did what Yumi-san asks me—I hugged her.

I walked just a few distances away from Yumi-san. And my heart, it started to pound crazily. And to think that I haven't even moved, what more if I really did give Yumi-san a hug? _'What should I do?'_ I asked myself. And nervously, I clutched on neckerchief as my heart pounded even more and a little louder and faster. I remember this feeling…it's the same with during that time… at Yumi-san's house.

"Three – Two – One!"

"Eh? Yumi-san?"

I was really taken by surprise yet again. I never would have thought that Yumi-san would hug me in a way that almost too similar to how Onē-sama would hug me. I only giggled when I noticed what she was doing to me.

"There – There…"

Yumi-san said after letting me go. And now, she's petting my head. I only wondered, _'Why is she petting my head?'_ I only sighed when I tried to take a glance at her. _'She's still petting my head.'_

"Um, Yumi-san?" I called.

"Hm?" that was Yumi-san's reply while giving me a questioning look.

"Um…" I was trying to say, _'Please stop petting my head, Yumi-san.' _But somehow, I find it really hard. _'She's giving me that look again.'_

"Oh! Don't worry; I'll be done in a few seconds." Yumi-san continued to pet my head. But once she's finally done, she let me go.

"What was that?" Onee-sama asked. And as Onee-sama's Petite Sœur, I think I can tell Onee-sama's thinking something mischievous.

"Ah that…it's just the number of times Shimako stepped on my foot during the play. Of course, during—hrmph!"

"Yumi-san!"

Immediately, I covered Yumi-san's mouth with both of my hands. And frantically, I said, "Geez, Yumi-san, you didn't have to tell everyone about that!" I know, at that time, my face was in many deep shades of red. I don't think I was able to breathe right at that time too.

"Hrmph~!"

Yumi-san, whose mouth was still covered with my hands, was making an incomprehensible noise. I asked, worriedly. "What is it, Yumi-san?" She pointed toward my hands. And hurriedly, I took my hands away from her mouth.

"Ah…finally, air," Yumi-san said after taking in some air. "Remind me not to get on your bad side." She added with a little laugh. "But wow… You sure have quite a grip there, Shimako."

"…" I honestly do not know what to do with her.

"Oh my…what a cruel finisher," Eriko-sama said.

"Eh?" Yumi-san looked at everyone, confused.

"You really did hit the final blow there, Yumi-chan." Onee-sama said as if she was trying to put a little of blame on Yumi-san.

And again, Yumi-san looked confused as if asking, 'what did I do wrong?' _'Could Yumi-san be… she couldn't be, right?' _I slightly shook my head after thinking that Yumi-san might actually be dense.

"Now – now, let's enjoy Yumi-chan's cake, shall we?" Youko-sama said. She took a bite from her piece. "Hm… This taste delicious, Yumi-chan," Youko-sama took another bite again. "I really think this will go along with the tea." She proved her point with a satisfied smile after drinking her hot black tea.

"I think so too." Eriko-sama said. She actually looked like she's enjoying the pastry. And so, I took a bite as well. _'It really is delicious.'_ I thought while taking another bite.

After we ate, it was almost time for our classes. The first one who was able to notice it was Yumi-san. She said, "Isn't almost time for classes to start?"

Youko-sama, who's already finished eating, said, "You're right; we only have one hour left before classes start."

"Ah~ I think I'll skip class and enjoy Yumi-chan's Blueberry Cheesecake." Onee-sama said with a wink directed towards Yumi-san.

"Sei," Youko-sama's voice immediately rang inside the room as if giving my Onee-sama a warning…a deadly warning to be exact.

And once Onee-sama heard her name being called by Youko-sama; her body stiffened as if Onee-sama was scared of something. "Come on, now…it was only a joke." Onee-sama said. _'She looks like she's trying to offer her excuses to Rosa Chinensis.' _I thought.

While Yumi-san, suddenly blurted out, "Wow~ you really got yourself whipped out there, Sei-sama." She even chuckled a little. Well, compare to Eriko-sama, who kept on laughing, Onee-sama, Sachiko-sama, Youko-sama, and even I were the only ones who were not laughing at all. I'm guessing, Onee-sama was not laughing because the joke was directed to her. And just like me, Sachiko-sama probably did not understand what Yumi-san meant. However, I didn't understand why Youko-sama's face was in different shades of red.

"Ha~ I've never laughed that much." Eriko-sama said after taking in some air. And even though Eriko-sama laughed quite a lot earlier; she would still chuckle every now and then as if remembering what had happened moments ago.

And at that time, Onee-sama looked like she would burst out due to Eriko-sama's actions. _'Here they go again…'_ I sighed inwardly while watching Onee-sama trying to make Eriko-sama quiet. "Shut it, Dekochin!" She said, causing Yumi-san to be curious.

And again, Yumi-san blurted out what I think is on her mind. "Dekochin? What word is that?" she asked, looking at us questioningly. "I'm sorry…it's just that I haven't encountered that word yet."

Eriko-sama walked in front of Yumi-san and placed her hand on Yumi-san's shoulder. She looked at Yumi-san seriously and said, "Yumi-chan, there are also a lot of things in the world that you should not be curious about. Let's take for example, ever heard of the saying, 'Curiosity killed the cat'?"

Yumi-san could only nod at Eriko-sama. Her 'Curious Face' exposed for everyone to see.

"So, as you're senior, I am giving you this advice. You should feel honored about that, you know." Eriko-sama said, giving Yumi-san a final pat around the shoulder.

"What the hell?" Onee-sama suddenly chimed in.

"Sei, language." Youko-sama said, giving another stern warning. But, unfortunately, Onee-sama ignored that warning.

"Don't listen to that Old Goat, Yumi-chan." Onee-sama said while holding Yumi-san in an arm's-length away from her and she asked, "Do you know why Einstein is called a genius?" Onee-sama didn't wait for Yumi-san's answer; she just gave the answer trivially. "The reason to that is because Einstein is curious. So, don't believe in sayings like, 'Curiosity killed the Cat', after all, there's always the saying, 'A Cat has nine lives'. So, shall I fill up all the curiosity you have there, Yumi-chan?" Onee-sama asked with her famous grin.

Yumi-san, who was staring at Onee-sama, blinked… If not once, twice or maybe three times. Then, she said, "Um…no offense, but I think I'll pass. Thank you for the offer though." She bowed then, "Shimako, let's start cleaning up." She dragged me towards the table and we started to pick up the used dishes while everyone was starting to gather their belongings.

Meanwhile, Yumi-san and I were washing the used dishes. And as much as I want to talk to her and start a conversation with her, I just couldn't do it. _'She must find me plain and boring…'_ I sighed, feeling depressed. My thoughts over depression only stopped when I felt something cold and wet on my cheek. When I turned left, I noticed Yumi-san's finger in mid-air as if she was pointing something. _'Oh I see… Yumi-san was poking me awhile ago. Why on the cheek though?'_ I thought as I tried to take a glance at her… Oh, she's back to washing the dishes.

"Hey, Shimako? Do you find me boring?" Yumi-san asked.

I first looked at Yumi-san as if saying, 'What are you talking about, Yumi-san? I should be the one asking that question.' Since here I am next to you unable to say a thing…again. _'Why am I like this?'_ I asked myself frustratingly.

"It's alright; you don't have to answer." Yumi-san said with her attention completely on the saucer she was washing. By the time she was done, she turned towards me. And with her clean, smooth, and wet hands, she wiped the remaining bubbles on my cheek.

"Thank you." I said while staring at the faucet. _'I really – really can't look at her now.'_ I thought again with a sigh. I'm just grateful and at the same time disappointed when Onee-sama suddenly came between us. _'Why though?'_

"Are you both done?" Onee-sama asked as she placed one of her arms on my and Yumi-san's shoulder. "Oh! You both don't have to worry about the cake. We took the liberty of placing it inside the fridge. See? It's right here." Onee-sama pointed at the pastry in the fridge. "So, let's go to class before we all get late." Onee-sama added.

One by one, we took our satchels and headed to the door. Before going down, Youko-sama checked if the door was properly locked while Sachiko-sama, who looked like she has no intention of leaving anytime soon, was waiting just near the biscuit door.

"Yumi," Sachiko-sama called.

Yumi, who was walking next to me, paused and started to walk towards Sachiko-sama. From where I stood, I could see them talking. I guessed this was the moment that Sachiko-sama was trying to be the _Grande Sœur._ She even retied Yumi-san's neckerchief even though it doesn't need one. Just looking at Sachiko-sama retying Yumi-san's neckerchief, I could see that Sachiko-sama was happy and satisfied all at the same time.

'_What am I doing here? I should have gone walking with Onee-sama and not waiting for Yumi-san. After all, she's with Sachiko-sama right now.'_ I thought while trying to take a glance inside the Rose Mansion until…

THUD

I bumped with the person I was waiting for… Yumi-san!

"Are you alright, Shimako?" I heard Yumi-san's voice…it was close. When I opened my eyes, there it goes again… That loud pounding from awhile ago…it came. Only this time, much louder than ever. I gulped and tried to divert my attention to anything but it was a complete failure. How can I when Yumi-san's face was just inches away from mine?

That's when I noticed our position.

I remember my body falling backwards after colliding with Yumi-san. I was trying to reach for something anything to hold onto at that time. I did manage to hold onto something. But I never expected it was Yumi-san's hand raising my right hand while her left was carrying me and at the same time breaking my fall. For a moment, I was in a trance…a dream-like state. And next, I remember nothing.

**=o0o=**

'_Where am I?' _I asked while trying to survey my surroundings. _'Is this the Infirmary?'_ I wondered as I took notice of the white-washed walls and the curtains surrounding me. I tried to get up but, unfortunately, I couldn't. At first, I started to panicked. But when I looked at my side, I saw Yumi-san sleeping. _'How long has she been here?' _I wondered as I continued to stare at Yumi-san that lasted for a few minutes.

"Good morning," I greeted.

Yumi-san chuckled. "Shimako, I think what you're trying to say is, Good afternoon," she said.

"Yumi-san, did you skip class?" I asked, curiously. I watched her nervously scratching her cheek. _'Don't tell me, she really did skip class!' _I thought, giving me this fluttering feeling inside my stomach.

"Haha… I guess you caught me there." Yumi-san said, smiling cheekily.

"But, Yumi-san, it's not right to skip class." I said.

"I know—BUT—I just can't stop blaming myself from what happened to you this morning!" Yumi-san exclaimed. "Do you know how scared I was when you fainted in front of me?" Yumi-san stretched both of her arms widely apart, "I was that scared," she said and sighed. "Ha~ I think I'm traumatized with girls fainting in front of me." Yumi-san said, adding along a sigh at the end.

"I'm sorry, I must have been heavy." I said, timidly.

"Don't worry about that. And besides, if I were to compare you against Yoshino, I'd say, Yoshino is heavier. No doubt about it." Yumi-san said while I could only blush and listen to her words. "Oh, since it's already lunch break, you must be hungry." Yumi-san added. She walked out of the curtain for awhile. I heard her footsteps stopping at some point. After a few seconds, Yumi-san was back with two satchels in hand. I noticed the first one was mine.

'_So, the other one must be hers…'_ I thought.

"Here," Yumi-san gave me my satchel. "I didn't want to look inside your bag so…I couldn't take out your lunchbox." Yumi-san said as she pulled a stool near my bed and started taking out her lunch. "I already asked permission from Ritsuko-sensei if it's alright for us to eat here. She said, 'Sure, why not?' So, shall we eat?" Yumi-san paused. "Or, could it be you're still feeling weak? Do you want me to feed you?" Yumi-san asked.

'_How can she ask something so embarrassing with a straight-face?'_ I wondered.

I was only brought back to reality when I heard a snapping sound of wood similar to that of a chopstick. I turned back to Yumi-san, who was busily taking a slice of karaage from her lunchbox and moved her chopsticks at my direction, she said. "Say, ah…"

"Kawaii~"

We heard a familiar squeal not to far from us.

Yumi-san, who hadn't turned around, said. "Good day to you too, Sei-sama," her voice sounded irritated…almost similar to Sachiko-sama's.

"Ara – Ara… You're not going to greet your other seniors, Yumi-chan?"

Yumi-san turned around immediately and saw Sachiko-sama and Youko-sama.

"We heard that you fainted, how are you feeling now, Shimako-chan?" Youko-sama asked.

"Better though…a little dehydrated." I said.

Yumi-san suddenly chimed in. "Would you like me to buy you a drink then, Shimako?" she said.

"Then, could you buy me a drink also?" Onee-sama asked, smiling.

Yumi-san stared at Onee-sama for a few seconds. She blinked once then twice. "Okay… What do you want?" Yumi-san asked, monotonously.

And just like Yumi-san, Onee-sama stared and blinked once then twice, mimicking what Yumi-san had done to her earlier. "Hm~ anything's fine," she said.

Yumi-san turned her attention to me. "How about you?" she asked.

"Anything hot will do." I answered.

Yumi-san then turned to Youko-sama. "What drink you would you like, Rosa Chinensis?" she asked.

Youko-sama pondered for a moment before answering. "Sachiko knows what drink I usually buy. So, why won't you both go to the Milk Hall together? I'm sure you'll need extra hands by the time you're done buying, okay?"

Yumi-san could only nod. And soon, she and Sachiko-sama walked out of the Infirmary leaving me with Onee-sama and Youko-sama.

"Shimako," Onee-sama called.

"Yes, Onee-sama?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course"

"Do you like Yumi-chan?" Onee-sama asked.

"Well, I suppose I do like since I don't dislike her. And with Yumi-san's personality, anyone will like her without a doubt." I answered, truthfully.

Both, Onee-sama and Youko-sama, stared at me for quite some time. The first to react was Youko-sama. "Shimako-chan…what Sei was trying to ask was—Do you like Yumi-chan in a romantic-sense?" she said while looking at me intensely in the eyes. Youko-sama only stopped when we heard the sliding noise of the door.

"We're back~" Yumi-san declared happily and walked over to us to give each of our drinks. Then, she stood next to Sachiko-sama who was slightly flustered at the moment.

"That was fast," Youko-sama said. "What did you two do to make it out alive at the Milk Hall?" Youko-sama asked in a teasingly-manner.

Yumi-san thought for a moment. "Nothing actually," she said.

Onee-sama and Youko-sama looked at Yumi-san curiously. "Really? Are you sure?" They both asked at the same time.

"Of course, I'm sure." Yumi-san said.

I noticed Onee-sama glancing discreetly at Sachiko-sama. Then, she turned towards Youko-sama whispering something. Onee-sama must have said something that could take Youko-sama's interest. "I think I know why there weren't many students barging their way towards you, Yumi-chan." she said with a grin.

And for the first time, I saw Yumi-san raise her eyebrow. "That would be because of what, Sei-sama?" she asked.

Onee-sama's grin just grew wider. "Now, why won't you take a look at you're right, don't you think she's a passable Charm to get rid of your growing number of fans?" she said, pointing at the person standing next to Yumi-san—Sachiko-sama.

Yumi-san looked confused. "Charm? Fans? What are you talking about, Sei-sama?" she asked.

Youko-sama giggled probably because of Yumi-san's confused state. "Oh my, it seems that you haven't read the latest issue of the school's newspaper—you and Sachiko were in the front page headlines." she said, giggling even more at Yumi-san's reaction.

"You don't have to look so shocked. I did that interview to stop the members from the Newspaper Club from asking you for an interview." Sachiko-sama said. And instead of receiving any form of gratitude from her Petite Sœur, Yumi-san just sighed which made Sachiko-sama confused. "What? What's wrong?" she asked.

At first, Yumi-san looked hesitant. But after a few seconds, she told us, "I received a letter in my shoebox recently. It said, 'Please answer this questionnaire and send it to the Newspaper Club's Chief Editor, thank you!' attached to it was a folded paper and it was the questionnaire the letter was talking about… I still have it with me and I don't have any intention of sending it with full details of my life."

"Can I take a look at this questionnaire you're talking about, Yumi-chan?" Youko-sama asked. And when she finally got hold of the said questionnaire, she said, "Why not answer it? It's only a couple of minor questions."

"Yes, I know. But can't they just leave it as, 'Fukuzawa Yumi, 15-years old'. PERIOD—just like that and not add any other questions like, 'When is your birthday?', 'Do you play any musical instrument? If so, what is it?', 'Aside from English and Nihongo, do know any other foreign languages? Please write them down.', and etc." Yumi-san said, exasperatedly.

"Yumi-chan, just look at it this way. These people who are asking you these questions, they just want to know you better…especially, a certain someone who's inside this room." Onee-sama said with her cheeky grin.

"And that would be me!"

We nearly jumped from our positions after hearing such loud voice combined with the sudden shuffling of the curtains.

"Ritsuko-sensei, you get gave us quite a fright there." Onee-sama said.

"Oh really? That's good! Don't you know it's almost time for class?" Ritsuko-sensei said.

"Oh course, we knew." Onee-sama said. She turned to me and asked, "How about you, Shimako? Are you feeling well to take your afternoon classes?"

"Yes. Onee-sama; I'm fine." I said while carefully putting my shoes on.

"Shimako, let's go back to our classroom." Yumi-san said with a smile. I even noticed that she was carrying my bag.

"Yumi-san, I'm alright. I can carry my bag." I said and tried to give a reassuring smile to, at least, prove my point.

"No, it's okay. Let me carry it for you. I don't want to hear or see you collapsing all over again." Yumi-san said.

"Just let her do what she wants, Toudou-san. And besides, Fukuzawa-san must be scared until now." Ritsuko-sensei said with a grin similar to Onee-sama's.

After hearing what the School Nurse had said, I looked back at Yumi-san. I noticed she suddenly turned away when our eyes met. I also noticed her cheeks were in different shades of red. "Come on, Shimako! We don't want to be late for our classes!" she said, dragging me outside of the Infirmary.

As we walked our way to our classroom, I stared at the hand connected to mine then to the person who owns that hand.

'_Do you like Yumi-chan?'_

Onee-sama's words rang through my head. At first, I shook my head. But another thought came to my head again and it made me restless.

'_Do you like Yumi-chan in a romantic-sense?'_

That was what Youko-sama said.

'_I wish she didn't elaborate Onee-sama's words…'_ I sighed.

'_I really am lost…'_

**=o0o=**

**Disclaimer:** **Maria-sama ga Miteru** _is not mine._


	16. Yumi: Yellow Rose Revolution

**To the following:**

**Honulicious** _– Hm… Unrequited Love..? I don't know. Maybe yes…maybe no. I'm not telling. __**(^^,) **__I want it to be a surprise for everyone who's reading this story! And, thanks for reading and reviewing! __**(^^,)**_

**Leon**_ – Sachiko (tsundere) x Yumi (badass) is good. But, it's not like the story has ended. I mean, the story's still under Season 1 Timeline. And, the first years—Kanako, Noriko, and Touko—are not yet mentioned in the story. There's still time for progress. Anyway, thank you for reading and for the review. __**(^^,)**_

**amy6776**_ – I have to say… Shimako is confused rather than in-denial. I mean, Shimako doesn't even know if she likes Yumi. While Sachiko, I have to say… That woman is torn inside. Sachiko knows who she has to confront. But the problem is… Sachiko doesn't know what Shimako is thinking. And, yea~ Sachiko is definitely gonna have herself some competition. __**(^^,)**_

**D.E**_ – You're welcome! I'll try to update faster, I promise! Thank you for reading and for the review! __**(^^,)**_

**Miracles79**_ – Well, as for Sachiko and Shimako's interaction, I'd say… Sachiko is holding back her temper against the person who kissed her Petite Sœur. While Shimako, she's clueless as to why Sachiko is treating her that way. And, thank you reading and giving a review! __**(^^,)**_

**romancejunky**_ – Thank you if you think it that way. Since, at first, I thought…if I use this sort of love triangle, the readers won't like it. Also, most of the stories I've read in that has a love triangle in it, they're all Sachiko-Yumi-Sei triangle. And, thank you again for reading and for the review! __**(^^,)**_

**Grace**_– Thank you for reading and giving me another review! And—YES—I am a fan of Shoujo-ai. I started loving the genre when I first watched the anime "Maria-sama ga Miteru", "Strawberry Panic!", and more. Then, I started reading mangas under Shoujo-ai like: "Gurenki", "Nijipuri", "Poor Poor Lips", and many-many more! So…yeah, I'm quite a fan hehe… __**(^^,)**_

**=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=**

**Author' Notes:** _I'm sorry if I took so long to update. I was busy writing my second and third MsgM story. And, I just finished downloading the MsgM series I couldn't help but enjoy the MsgM series all over again hehe…__**(- -,)**__ Let's see…in Chapter 15, Yumi is officially Rosa Chinensis en bouton's Petite Sœur. And now, here's __**She is my Master: CHAPTER SIXTEEN: Yumi: "Yellow Rose Revolution"**__. Enjoy!_

**=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**Yumi: "Yellow Rose Revolution"**

**=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=**

It's been almost a week since I've been staring at this piece of paper on my hand. Yes, it was the same paper given to me by the Newspaper Club. Somehow, I'm starting to find them rather persistent. And, similar to this piece of paper, it's almost been a week since I haven't heard nor seen Yoshino for awhile. _I wonder if she's alright._

Personally, I don't know a single thing about Yoshino. Well, maybe except that her name is Yoshino Shimazu and that she's Rei-sama's Petite Sœur which makes her Rosa Foetida en bouton's Petite Sœur.

And now, here I am searching for her. Heck, I don't even know which class she belongs. If you're asking me why I'm searching for Yoshino; then, I can't answer you that since even I don't know the answer, probably, out of curiosity…once again.

As I walked along the hallway, a lot of students were greeting me with either a smile or a wave. And, naturally, I'd reply to their greeting as well. And sometimes, some students would come and greet me: "Good day, Yumi-sama." And I'd greet back: "Good day to you too." with a smile on my lips. At some point, I noticed. _They come, greet me, and leave with a flushed face._ _I wonder…are they alright?_ I smiled and continued looking for Yoshino.

I reached a certain classroom. Most the students were almost gone except for a couple of few. Then, that's where I saw Yoshino writing in her notebook. I made an audible noise just enough to get Yoshino's attention.

Yoshino looked at my direction causing her to stop from writing. "Ah, Yumi-san," she smiled then said, "it's been a week hasn't?"

Smiling, I excused myself and seated at the desk next to Yoshino's. Then, I asked. "Are you alright now?"

"Yeah, for now," Yoshino said as she continue to write in her notebook, "but it's a real pain to transcribe all the notes I missed while I was out." Then, she added. "I'll only be a little longer; will you wait for me for a bit?"

"Sure," I answered and waited. Or, more like, watched Yoshino copy all of her notes.

As I watch her flip, read, and write her notes, my eyes would sometimes travel around Yoshino's face as if I was memorizing it. And there was a time when I was watching her eyes move as she quietly read her notes. I only stop looking when I heard Yoshino say: "What? Something stuck on my face?" I hurriedly shook my head and tried to think of other things to talk about. "Are you going to the Rose Mansion today?"

Yoshino shook her head. "Onee-sama told me not to push myself too hard since it's my first day back at school in a while."

"Rei-sama did?" I asked, disbelievingly.

Yoshino sighed, looking irritated. "She's coming to the classroom to pick me up. …She's a real worrywart; it can be a real pain." She added. "On top of that, she's quite timid."

"I don't think so though…" I said, looking confused.

Yoshino said, smirking at me. "You think she appears to be strong because she does Kendo?" She added. "I only know because I've known her since I was born."

"Since you were born?" I repeated, looking confused again.

Yoshino looked at my already confused face. "Yumi-san… You didn't know?" She told me. "Onee-sama and I are cousins."

"EH?" I exclaimed and, at the same time, slammed the top of Yoshino's desk. My reaction must have been really exaggerated to make Yoshino to laugh like that. "That was quite embarrassing…"

"Well, you're fixated completely and exclusively on Sachiko-sama, Yumi-san." Yoshino said. She giggled, then, stopped. "What's the matter with you? You're acting as if you're not actually fixated on Sachiko-sama."

"No. I really am not." I answered.

Yoshino scowled. "Are you sure? Then, what about during the rehearsals? You were like Sachiko-sama's knight in shining armor when you beat the crap out of that Hanadera's Student Council President." She looked at me for a bit with a familiar glint in her eyes and whispered. "Do you like Sachiko-sama?" Still, that familiar glint was in her eyes. With a smirk, she added. "You know what I'm talking about, Yumi-san." She kept staring at me intensely as if the answer will show itself on my face.

"You're quite merciless. Aren't you, Yoshino?" I said and, in-return, I received a nod from Yoshino. "You really like to ask this sort of question…" I said as I remembered the time when the Yamayurikai was in my house. Yoshino was asking questions after question related to love; she really could put an M61 Vulcan to shame.

"So, do you like her or not?" Yoshino asked. This time, she was the one who slammed her hands on her desk.

I only sighed at Yoshino which made the braided girl irritated.

"Come on, tell me! Oh, I get it! It's Shimako-san, isn't it?" Yoshino said with a teasing gasp. _Damn her!_ She giggled teasing me even more.

"What about Shimako?" I asked.

Yoshino stopped laughing. "Relax…" she wiped the small tears at the side of her eyes and added, "I was just saying… Aside from Sachiko-sama, who else in this school do you spend your time with most of the time? Hm?" And the next thing I knew, Yoshino was giggling. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't help teasing you about it," then, out of the blue, she asked. "Hey, were you excited and nervous when you got your rosary?"

"…Weren't you, too?" I asked, curiously.

Yoshino slammed both of her hands on her desks and exclaimed. "Not one bit!" Continuing her rant, she said. "Onee-sama and I have always attended Lillian, you know? There ended up being an implicit understanding that we would end up being Sœurs. During the High School Entrance Ceremony, I was sick and stayed home, in bed. Then Onee-sama came back, and just casually placed her rosary in my hand. It wasn't exciting at all." She giggled. "I'm sorry. Somehow, I just wanted to tell you about it." She paused."I've never had a friend like you before." Smiling, she added. "You're precious to me, Yumi-san." Then, all of a sudden, she said. "Clearly, as a FRIEND… Okay, Yumi-san?"

I couldn't contain my laughter right after hearing: _as a FRIEND…_

Yoshino asked. "Hey, why are you laughing?"

"Yoshino, you don't have to say that," I said, referring to the _clearly as a friend thing_. "I mean, I didn't say I'd like just any woman…"

"Yea, you're right…" Yoshino said.

"Anyway, you're not my type. So don't worry." I said with a smile. "And besides, don't you think you should start getting ready since your escort just arrived."

The sliding sound of the door caught both of my and Yoshino's attention. From there, we saw Rei-sama entering the classroom. "Yoshino! Sorry to keep you waiting." She said. "Oh? Yumi-chan is here too."

"No—I was just…" I started to mumble.

"Hm?" Rei-sama smiled at me, as if urging me to answer. She turned towards Yoshino and helped her pack her belongings. After that, they both turned their attention to me. "Good day, Yumi-chan." Rei-sama said.

"Good day, Yumi-san." Yoshino said. "Thanks for listening. It took a weight off my shoulders."

As Rei-sama and Yoshino exited the classroom, I was thinking about Yoshino's words: _It took a weight of my shoulders. _Then I wondered: _Of what?_ I immediately walked out of the room. And, thankfully, both sœurs were still in sight.

I called out, "Yoshino."

"Yes?"

"Could you possibly be up to something?" I asked.

For a brief moment, Yoshino stared at me. "I wonder," she said and left me thinking or, shall I say, confused. _I wonder if I did something wrong…_

**=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=**

The next day.

My thoughts—when I remembered Yoshino's words—was: _What did Yoshino mean when she said that?_ It was still running inside my head as I kept on wondering what my newly acquired friend meant. I was only interrupted from my musings when I bumped into someone. I looked and it was Shimako, looking at the bulletin board with a shocked expression on her face.

I stood next to her and asked. "What's wrong?"

"That…" Shimako said pointing at the bulletin board she was looking at awhile ago.

I gazed at the said bulletin board which was owned by the Newspaper Club and read their front-page headlines:

Yellow Rose Revolution

Catastrophe for Rosa Foetida en Bouton Sœurs!

What's going on with the Yellow Rose Family?

"Honestly, can't they do anything better with their lives?" I said, referring to those persistent Newspaper Club members. And, unconsciously, pulling Shimako's hand as we walked our way to the Meeting Room of the Rose Mansion.

**=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=**

"I see." Youko-sama started. "Yoshino got angry because of Rei's actions and returned her rosary. So—where is Yoshino today?"

"She's absent today." Shimako said.

"I see…" Youko-sama replied.

While they were discussing about Yoshino's absence, I noted that Eriko-sama was no-where to be found. My head was obviously swiveling from every corner of the room. "What is it, Yumi-chan?" Sei-sama asked, looking confused at what I was doing.

"Rosa Foetida isn't here either." I said.

"She was here. But…" Sei-sama said. But, unfortunately, she paused.

"—But?" I asked.

"She's even more out of it than Rei is. Her mind is totally somewhere else." Sei-sama said.

Youko-sama kept reading the newspaper. But after a few seconds, she snapped the newspaper. "This article really is a nuisance." She continued and added another snap on the scandalous paper. "It's too different from what really happened. It's the worst. They made it into a dramatic story."

I read the article:

Onee-sama, you're going to become Rosa Foetida someday. But instead of helping you, I do nothing but cause you trouble. If I'm going to be a burden for you, then I'll choose to withdraw from you on my own. I think of you more than anyone, so I've chosen this way for us to part—…I'm sorry, Onee-sama…

_I wonder where they heard that version of the story… _I mused, after reading the article in the newspaper. I was being too lenient around my surroundings. I didn't even realize Sachiko-sama was speaking.

"Can't we do something for them? If things continue this way, the two of them will—"

"Something…?" Youko-sama looked at Sei-sama and—almost ignoring Sachiko-sama's words—asked for her opinion.

Sachiko-sama raised her voice. "Onee-sama, aren't you being too cold! Rei is suffering so greatly, and you—"

"Sachiko-sama, please calm down." I said, placing a hand on her back, trying to calm her down.

Sachiko-sama faced me. "Yumi…" At first, she looked at sternly. But then, she sighed.

"Sachiko-sama, I'm sorry for interrupting you. However, I think it's best for couples to solve their own problems." I said. When I saw that she was listening, I continued. "Think about it. If you and I were having problems, would you want someone to intervene? I know for a fact that it would bother you if someone tries to step in and arrange things for us since you like your privacy, Sachiko-sama." Turning towards Youko-sama, I asked. "Was I correct, Rosa Chinensis?"

Youko-sama smiled and—with her hands intertwined together on the table—nodded. "Yes, Yumi-chan," she smiled. And now, with her chin resting on her intertwined hands, she continued. "If it really was a problem between you and Sachiko, I would question you're Onee-sama about it in detail. Do you know why, Yumi-chan?"

"Um…" I started looking at the floor then back to Youko-sama. "…Because Rosa Chinensis is Sachiko-sama's Onee-sama." I answered which gained me a smile from Youko-sama again.

"…So that's how things are?" Sachiko-sama asked straightly.

Youko-sama nearly sighed. "Yes." She answered Sachiko-sama directly. "It's a matter of courtesy for outsiders to not interfere with family problems." Then, she turned towards Rei-sama and continued. "Of course, if Rei wants my help, I'd be happy to advice her—well?"

"No…" Rei-sama declined. "I'll think about it myself a bit longer…"

**=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=**

Yesterday, back at the Rose Mansion, when Rei-sama said: _I'll think about it myself a bit longer…_ I started to think… _Was it about what Yoshino had said?_ I just hope that they'll be reunited again as Sœurs. _Wait, is that Rosa Foetida? _I thought and, glancing down at the stairs, called out to her. "Rosa Foeti—" Immediately, I shut my mouth when I she looked back at me. _Did someone slap her?_ I asked myself. "Wh-What happ—" I tried to ask but, Eriko-sama turned away from me with her hand covering her swollen cheek.

"Sorry, but I'm in a hurry." Eriko-sama said.

"Yes, I'm sorry to have stopped you." I said immediately.

"I'm sorry, but could you—" Eriko-sama was telling me, but immediately, I chimed in:

"Yes! I won't tell anyone about this!" I said jumpily.

With that Eriko-sama turn away and left. I stared at her while she left me thinking: _What-? Somebody slapped her? Slapped Rosa Foetida? When? Who? ACK! Now I'm worried about it!_

**=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=**

Sighing, I entered the Meeting Room and, surprisingly, I found Sei-sama seated on the edge of the window, alone with a cup of coffee in hand. _Somehow, I feel cautious when I'm with her. _I thought. Sei-sama looked at me and smiled. "You were amazing yesterday, Yumi-chan. If I didn't know you, I might think that you were not a First-year at all." She drank from her cup and, glancing outside, continued. "You even handled the situation well… ARGH, I said that all at once, and now my throat is dry." She coughed, clearing her throat.

"Oh, should I make some more coffee?" I asked.

"Yeah, make enough Black Tea for three people." Sei-sama said.

"Three people?" I asked, waiting for her confirmation.

"Yes, please." Sei-sama answered.

"Is Darjeeling alright? Or—" I started in a questioning-manner. But when I slowly turn around for Sei-sama's reply, I shrieked. "EEK!"

"Screaming like that. Oh… You wound me, Yumi-chan." Sei-sama said, devastated. "I was just trying to help you…"

"Oh! I'm sorry." I said. _I really need to be cautious with this woman!_

"You…" Sei-sama started. "…Thought I would do this, didn't you?" She suddenly hugged me from behind squeezing me as if I was some toy. _What the heck does she think she's doing? ACK! I can't breathe—_ She's starting to annoy me, honestly.

"Ro—Rosa Gigantea, you'd do this to anybody without caring who it was, wouldn't you?" I said, trying to get away from Sei-sama's tight grasp.

"Doing it to just anyone would be unprincipled." Sei-sama said back. "And, what about you?"

"What about me?" I asked.

Sei-sama released me but only to turn me around. "You're really cute, Yumi-chan." She smirked and the next thing I knew she kissed me on the cheek. _What's with the White Rose Family? Kissing me all of a sudden… Well, at least, Sei-sama kissed me on the cheek. Unlike her Petite Sœur…'_ I stepped away from Sei-sama. That is until…

# THUD #

"Yumi," Th—this voice… _Why does it always have to be her?_ I thought and turned around. I was right it was Sachiko-sama. She walked briskly in front of Sei-sama. "You've gone too far with your games. You knew that I was on my way, and did it nevertheless, do you not?"

Sei-sama shrugged. "Well~ it couldn't be helped. Yumi-chan is nice to hold, so it might become a habit."

"If you long for contact with human skin, then please feel free to embrace your own petite sœur?" Sachiko-sama said.

Sei-sama repeated. "Shimako?" She paused and, as if thinking about Sachiko-sama's words, continued. "Hm~ I never considered that."

"And I hope that then, you will no longer need to touch and pester my Petite Sœur…" Sachiko-sama said. _'Sheesh… does she not realize that Sei-sama is just playing with her.'_

"I'll think about it." Sei-sama grinned while Sachiko-sama glared at Sei-sama as if the said Second-year Red Rose was shooting daggers at the Third-year White Rose, literally.

**=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=**

On the same day, back at my house, I was answering my homework in my room. Then, all of a sudden… I heard a knock from the door. "Yumi, there's someone who wants to speak with you on the phone." I heard Maria said from the other side of the door. "She said: she's from the Yamayurikai."

After hearing—Yamayurikai—immediately, I opened the door. "Thank you, Maria. You can go now." I said after taking the phone from Maria's hand. "Hello, Fukuzawa Yumi speaking."

"Yumi-san, it's me—Yoshino."

I was hearing voices from the background it's as if there's a crowd somewhere near Yoshino. "Yoshino! Wow, it's been a while! What's wrong? How are you?"

"I just wanted to hear your voice a bit." Yoshino said, trying to change the topic. "Say, was that Maria-san just now?"

"Yes, that's right." _She sounds like she's doing fine…_ I hope she doesn't mind if I ask her this: "Why you did you call me?"

For a brief moment, there was an awkward silence. "…The truth is… I called because I wanted to see you, Yumi-san."

"Me?" I said, disbelievingly. "H-Hold on there. I thought you said we're just friends—"

"—BAKA! I didn't mean that! I just want you to come here, will you?" Yoshino asked.

"Sure. But, where is this "here" you're referring to?" I asked.

"Itou General Hospital," Yoshino said.

**=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=**

Next day, my first thought was Yoshino's call. _She's in the hospital. Is she that ill?_ I thought as I continued to choose from the long line of clothes in my walk-in closet. But after a few minutes, I decided to choose a white long-sleeved shirt along with a black thin necktie, black skinny-jeans, white sneakers, and a grey suit. After putting on my clothes, I checked my appearance on the mirror before heading to the dinning-room where I found Maria placing the breakfast on the table. "Oh my, what's the occasion?" Maria asked, taking notice of my appearance.

"Oh this," I referred to my clothes. "I'm visiting a friend who's in the hospital."

"I see… Then, you better buy a "Get Well Soon Gift" for your _friend_." Maria suggested.

I was thinking about it for a moment. But, what should I buy? I racked my head for any possible gift that I can give Yoshino. Hm… Flowers are a norm "Get Well Soon Gift" so it's a "No". And besides, I don't even know what kind of flowers Yoshino likes. Sweets… the doctors must have prohibited her from eating something so it's a "No" also. How about Reading-materials? That's a "No" also since I don't know what kind of book she likes.

_This is quite difficult. _I sighed."Thanks for reminding me that." I said and heard a chuckle from my Personal Attendant.

"Shall I call a cab for you?" Maria asked.

I shook my head. "No need. But, thanks anyway." I stood up. "Thanks for the meal." I said and started to walk towards the door.

"Be safe," Maria said. "…Don't do anything reckless, understand?" she added as if lecturing me.

"Yes, Ma'am! I fully understand." I said with a mock salute. "I'm going now, bye!" I smiled and left my temporary home while Maria stood by the gate waving goodbye at me. And, after a few minutes of walking, I managed to get a cab.

"Where to?" the driver asked, making an eye-contact with me. I looked at him through the rear mirror and replied. "Itou General Hospital…" I paused for a second. "Um, before heading to the hospital, could you stop by at a flower shop?"

"Sure ya can!" the driver said with an unusual accent. _Is that what they call Kansai accent? _my thoughts were suddenly interrupted when I heard the driver ask: "Are you visiting a friend or a special friend?"

"It's a friend." I said.

The driver chuckled at me as he drove along the streets. He managed to find a flower shop for me before arriving at the hospital. I guess, I'll settle with the norm… Flowers and Reading materials…

**=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=**

I stared at my "Get Well Soon Gifts" the flowers and reading materials. _I wonder if Yoshino will like this… _I thought. Oh well, I wouldn't know if I wouldn't give it to the patient and stop staring at the door like it would open for me on it's own. _Okay, this is it._ I knocked on the door. By the time I heard Yoshino say: "Come in", I opened the door and let myself in…

Yoshino's words—when I walked in—was "WHA—" She absolutely didn't manage to finish what she was trying to say. _Maybe it's the flowers. _I slowly peeked at Yoshino and I noticed her surprised face. _Is she really that surprised? I wonder. _"Yu-mi-san? Is that really you? What's with the flowers?" Yoshino asked, almost incredulously. I tried to stifle my laughter at Yoshino's [incredulous] question but, unfortunately, it failed. My laughter must have caused Yoshino to snap or something. "Yumi-san!" Yoshino cried out. Though, it only made me laugh more. "Mou… Yumi-san," Yoshino glared at me but, on top of that, she was pouting [cutely] as she looked away from me with her arms crossed.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't contain my laughter." I said as I continued to wipe my eyes. "Here, it's Moth Orchids—I hope you like them." I said and gave the bouquet of flowers to Yoshino.

"Wow… They're so beautiful, not to mention, expensive, Yumi-san." Yoshino smiled. "But Yumi-san, you're only visiting a patient in a hospital…NOT courting a patient," she gave a dramatic pause while pointing a finger at me, "and it's NOT even Valentines Day yet. Anyway, thanks for the flowers!"

"I'm sorry; I guess…I just got carried away hehe…" I said and, scratching the side of my cheek, continued to giggle. "So, how are you feeling?" I asked, changing the topic.

"Fine, I guess." Yoshino said. She would sometimes sniff the scent of the flowers and touch the decorations of the bouquet like the Freshwater Pearls, Sparkling Beads, and the Swarokvsky.

_Looks like Yoshino likes the flowers. Then, I guess, she'll also like the Reading Materials I bought. _"And this…" I handed a package, "I thought you could use it to kill some time…" I glanced at the side of Yoshino's bed and found a pile of books _novels…maybe_ and a small TV, "But…you seem to be all set in that area."

Yoshino giggled at the mention of: _all set in that area…_ "Yeah, I've read those over and over, so I've been… Wanting a new one," she smiled again, "thanks for this too."

When Yoshino saw the contents of the package, I could tell that she was trying to hold back her laughter. Her cheeks were even flustered during that time too. _Were the Reading Materials I bought were really no good?_ Indeed this was embarrassing. And, she didn't even hold back her laughter. _Ugh… Yoshino you really are merciless… _"I thought you might like them, but—"

"—yeah, thank you, Yumi-san." Yoshino said with a smile. Though, after a few seconds, the smile on Yoshino's lips faded as well as the happy and wonderful sensation around her. Yoshino looked more serious. "—how is… Rei-chan?" she asked.

Inwardly, I was surprised at the straight-forward question and sighed. "Rei-sama…she's been out of it for a little while," then, I added, "I even wonder if she's really alright."

"I see…" Yoshino said and asked, "But she's not out of it anymore, is she?"

"More or less," I said.

And with my answer, the gloominess around Yoshino seems to step-up to another level. "Next Saturday, Rei-chan has a Regional Kendo Match. I'd be happy if she was doing well again." Then, all of a sudden, "—say, how do you see me? What does my image seem like to you?"

"Um…like—you seem like a real girl? Like someone who likes to bake wearing a frilly apron, knits lacey table cloths, prefers pink rather than blue, and whose favorite fruit is strawberry." _I wonder if I got it correct this time. When Shimako asked me what's my first impression of her, all of my presumptions were the opposite._

Yoshino smiled at me again. It was almost like a smirk. _Did I guess wrong?_ "I wonder if you'll be disappointed if you see this." She took one loosely covered book of hers and slid off the cover. "This is how I really am." She showed the original cover of the book which says: _Onihei Hankachou by Ikenami Shoutarou. _There was an awkward silence after Yoshino had shown the said book. I understand the awkwardness. But, what I didn't understand was the book! To be precise, I didn't understand the connection of the book to what Yoshino has been telling for awhile. _In all honesty, I don't even know the Book or its Author._ "Heh~ you don't seem surprised at all, Yumi-san." Yoshino grinned and teasingly, said. "Or, could it be you haven't read this book or any other books that Ikenami-sensei had written?"

"A—haha, you got me there, Yoshino…" I said along with a defeated sigh.

Yoshino confessed. "I'm sorry, but I can't knit table cloths." She added. "If I had time to do that, I'd rather watch sports instead. Baseball, Soccer, or even Sumo… The Olympics are the best, aren't they?" _You have got to be kidding me! Then, the reading materials I bought were really no good at all… I even asked the Saleslady at the Bookshop about their bestsellers. I guess Yoshino won't read them. _That made me down quite a bit. _It was a complete set of the Twilight Saga and I presumed Yoshino would like them, but I'm guessing that she doesn't. _Now, I'm confused.

"Huh? Then that cardigan…"

"This?" Pointing at the said garment, Yoshino said: "Rei-chan made it."

"_NO WAY!_" I shouted, surprised, I even shouted in English due to the surprising revelation. _The Members of the Yamayurikai are really shocking to boot! Is there anything else that I don't know about them?_

"She's good, isn't she?" Yoshino said, laughing at my sudden reaction. Her laughter died right after it was followed by a sigh. "…You know, I think Rei-chan might be pushing herself too hard." _Pushing herself? _"She's been protecting me for a long time… Everyone thinks she's really masculine, but she's really not that strong." She continued. "…When I'm around, Rei-chan becomes useless. She always says: "I'll get stronger, for Yoshino's sake."So, what would she do if I'm not around anymore?" She took her time to choose her next words. "Right now, Rei-chan is just pretending to be strong, using me as a pretext." She added. "I want her to realize that soon. Because… She really is a strong person."

"Is that the reason why you gave back her rosary?" I asked. _I see… Their relationship is running in an opposite kind of way._

"I want Rei-chan to become much stronger." Yoshino said, seriously. "In exchange, I'll never make her suffer because I'm going to get stronger too." _You're going to get stronger?_ …That made me curious. During our conversation, she wasn't this serious until I heard her say:

"I've decided to have a surgery."

I could tell how determined she was at that time. Her eyes spoke loudly as she looked at me seriously when she said those words. And, as a friend, I only offered a sincere smile and said. "I'll be rooting for you, and I'll pass you're message to Rei-sama."

"Thank you, Yumi-san."

**=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=**

I did say I will pass Yoshino's message to Rei-sama like a…Carrier Pigeon, and I did. I somehow understand Yoshino's words after seeing Rei-sama's reaction when I said the message. "…Rei-sama, without Yoshino, will you be able to function?" _I'm sorry, Rei-sama. I need to ask you this for Yoshino's sake. _"It's a wonderful thing that Yoshino's existence makes you a strong and kind person Rei-sama—but—what if Yoshino were to go away, would you stop being you, Rei-sama?"

"With…out Yoshino?" Rei-sama said in a trembling voice as if she was realizing something terrible. "I would stop being me…?"

"Rei-sama…" I looked at her, from her already blood-shot eyes down to her never-ending tears.

Rei-sama admitted. "I'm not that strong…" She turned away from me and, gloomily, said. "I… was a burden for Yoshino, wasn't I?"

Immediately, I said, "—that's not true! Yoshino loves you so much, and I know Yoshino will always be by your side—so please… Do your best in the match, because that's Yoshino's wish…" I looked at her, but she doesn't appear like she would say anything. I only bowed and turned away before I left her on her own to think.

**=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=**

After talking with Rei-sama, here I am in front of Mother Mary's statue with Sachiko-sama whose retying my ribbons. "So you're acting as Rei and Yoshino-chan's carrier pigeon?" She said while pulling sides of my ribbon. _Honestly, she doesn't need to retie my ribbons. And, what's with that stoic face?_

I turned my head and, facing her a bit, said. "Yes," and explained further, "but it's not like it's every day. And, I'm just telling Yoshino how Rei-sama is doing."

Side by side, we walked our way towards the main gate of the school. And during that time, I noted Sachiko-sama wasn't talking much. I asked, "What's wrong? Why aren't you talking anymore?"

Sachiko-sama stopped from walking and turned to look at me. She said, "—I wonder what could be the matter with Rosa Foetida? It's been nearly a week that she's been absent from school due to a fever, hasn't it?" She added. "…Worrisome, isn't it?" _That's true… it's been a week since my encounter with Eriko-sama. I promised not to tell anyone, but…I wonder if it would be better to talk to anyone in the Yamayurikai about it._

After Sachiko-sama said: …worrisome _isn't it? _I immediately grab hold of Sachiko-sama's hand and intertwined my fingers with hers. I looked at her and I could tell that she was struggling not to blush. _How cute…_ I giggled inwardly at that.

"Yumi? What on earth—"

"Come on!" I said, pulling Sachiko-sama with me towards the bus stop. When we arrived, I looked at Sachiko-sama's blushing yet stoic face. _She's really trying to compose herself. I wonder if she'll start calling me—The Presumptuous Rude Fox—again. _I asked, "What's the matter, Sachiko-sama?" I whispered teasingly, "Did you thought… I'll drag you to a place where you and I can be alone?" _Heh~ someone's thinking naughty stuffs here hehe… _I grinned. Then, asked. "Hey, you're not thinking anything perverted, are you?"

Sachiko-sama was about to shot back, but the bus already arrive causing her to scowl at me instead. _Ah…it's been awhile since I last teased her hehe… _I laughed silently; after all, I wouldn't want to be stabbed by Sachiko-sama's infamous death glare.

"Shall we?" I said.

But, Sachiko-sama, who's obviously irritated at that time, went ahead and entered the bus. Wow… _She completely ignored me…_ And after we sat inside the bus for awhile, Sachiko-sama was still ignoring me…she didn't even look at me in the face. When the bus we were current riding arrived at the station, Sachiko-sama and I parted ways, but before that, I told her: "Take care… And, see you at school tomorrow," with a smile on my lips and waved goodbye at her.

**=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=o0o=**

**Disclaimer:**** Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ is not mine._


	17. Sachiko: You're the idiot, Idiot

**FOR YOUR EYES ONLY**

**Grace**: Yes. You are correct. The Yumi, in this story, is somewhat a natural-bishounen which results for others to like her naturally, and at the same time, gives our dear Sachiko quite a headache. _Don't you agree?_

**AsulNaRosa: **Thank you for thinking it was amazing AND thanks for not getting tired of reading as well since, in all honesty, the story is progressing quite slowly. We're not yet even in the "Valentine's Day Arc". It's one of the arcs that I like in the series, so I, at least, will try to write a version of my own. I hope you all will enjoy it though. Anyway, thank you for the review! **(-_ -")**

**D.E.:** No more waiting; here's chapter 17… AND chapter 18 will be posted, if not tomorrow (Sunday; July 8, 2012; Philippines Time), then within this week.

**Veamgee: **Thank you so much for that compliment! I won't keep you waiting anymore since chapter 18 will be posted soon enough. I just need to reread it all over again.

**Nyaaaaaaah: **Wow… Didn't know there would be people getting excited over this fic. Thanks a lot…it truly made me smile.

**-= o0o =-**

**EIXIRT'S NOTES**

I'm back! I'm terribly sorry if I suddenly vanished from the FFNET-world…hehe. I've been busy with my transferring to another school and I'm still trying to cope with the environment, way around the academy, and the people in my new school. I think I'm suffering from this so-called "culture shock". Anyway, here's She is my Master: CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: Sachiko: "You're the idiot, Idiot."

Enjoy!

**-= o0o =-**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**Sachiko: "You're the idiot, Idiot."**

**-= o0o =-**

It's been two weeks since Rei had offered her rosary again to Yoshino-chan. And, I could see how happy Rei is again just by watching her tutoring Yoshino-chan for this morning's final exams. I'm happy for my friend though…watching them interact with each other gave me a somewhat familiar yet foreign feeling.

This made me turn towards my Petite Sœur who was quite lax on her seat. _'Doesn't she want to study for the exams?' _I kept looking and did not even realize Yumi was gazing at me as well.

"Is something the matter, Sachiko-sama?" Yumi asked.

"Nothing…" I said, turning my attention on my book. '_I guess she really doesn't need any help with her studying…'_

After telling myself that my own Petite Sœur doesn't need my help, I noticed a teacup with Darjeeling tea being placed next to me. I turned to my right and what I saw surprised me.

_Yumi…_

I almost said her name there... _That was close…_

"Here," Yumi placed the teacup on the table, "this should help you while you study."

"Thank you, Yumi," I closed the book then I asked, "but, Yumi… Are you not going to study for your exams?"

Looking confused, Yumi repeated, "study?"

"Yes. Study," I said, as if, the said word was foreign to me.

"Thank you for asking, but I don't need to…" Yumi said.

"Yumi—" I was about to ask what she meant by saying those words. And, doesn't she realize I'm only asking her as her Onee-sama and… and… now, she tells me: _I_ _don't need to… _She even cut me off when I was about to talk.

"I'm sorry if you think I'm being careless. But, this is just the way I've been. I'm not being complacent. Try asking Shimako." She turned towards the said girl, "tell them what I usually do in class."

Shimako-chan looked at us, surprised, probably for not expecting to get our attention. And coincidentally, the school bell rang, indicating that our exams will start shortly.

"Ah~ looks like it's time for exams…everyone good luck with your exams!" Yumi said, _almost like she's trying to get our attention towards her and not to Shimako-chan._ "Shimako, let's go." Yumi reached for Shimako-chan's hand. "We'll go ahead…good luck again to your exams!"

Both Shimako-chan and Yumi went to _their _classroom together. I said to myself, it's alright…they're in the same class. It couldn't be helped. I can't believe I'm being like this. _What will I do if there will come a time when almost all of the students here in Lillian…NO I don't even want to think about it! Honestly, what is happening to me?_

**-= o0o =-**

Patiently waiting for the school bell to ring, I don't know why but I'm getting impatient all of a sudden. If only I could pass my test paper and leave but, of course, I can't…it wasn't what my tutors had taught me.

I sighed inwardly after checking the time.

"I caught you sighing…" I turned and saw Rei standing near my desk. "Is this about the exams?" she asked.

"I wish it was…" I said as I packed my belongings. And I could tell that Rei was looking at me with a curious expression on her face. It couldn't be helped.

I stood up and took my lunch, "Shall we eat at the Rose Mansion?" I said.

Rei only smiled and not too long she too took her lunch and followed behind.

On our way towards the Rose Mansion, I saw the very person who's been bugging my mind, Yumi. And, she wasn't alone.

Yumi was talking with a stranger. Moments later, the said stranger handed a paper bag…and they talked some more. Just watching those two from the distance made me want to walk to their direction and _greet_ that said stranger.

"Sachiko?"

Immediately, my attention went directly to Rei.

She looked at where I was looking. And judging from the sudden rise of her eyebrow, Rei knew I was looking at Yumi. But, I don't understand why Rei was smirking at that time. "That girl… she couldn't be a fan, right?" Rei asked, still her _smirk_ has not faded away.

"Fan? She could be from Yumi's home and…"

"…And she was just delivering something for Yumi-chan?" Rei continued. "Is that it?"

"Whatever you say…" I said and turned towards where the Rose Mansion was. "I'm going now."

"Hey, wait! It was only a joke!" Rei said, trying to catch up with me.

**-= o0o =-**

By the time Rei and I arrived at the Rose Mansion, only Shimako-chan and Yoshino-chan were there. _'That's to be expected… Yumi was talking with that girl…'_ I said to myself as I opened my bento.

A few minutes later, the biscuit door creaked open and Yumi walked in. "_Good day, everyone! How's everybody's exams?_" she asked in a lively manner. _'I guess talking with that stranger made her that way.'_

"Do you really have to ask that?" Yoshino asked, looking quite beaten up. "Wha~ I'm done for…what will I do for tomorrow's test?" Yoshino asked, frantically. Then, suddenly she turned towards her cousin. "Ne, Rei-chan~ you wouldn't want me to fail, right?" she was, obviously, begging for Rei to tutor her.

'_I wonder… Will Yumi do the same?' _I glanced back at my Petite Sœur… _'I don't think that would happen.'_

"What won't happen, Sachiko-sama?" I heard Yumi ask. And to think, she was just right next to me. '_When did she get near me?'_ She looked at me with a curious-look on her face. "What's the matter, Sachiko-sama?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said, drawing my attention towards my lunch.

Yumi looked at me for awhile as if she was trying to assess my actions. "If you say so," she said. Turning away from me, Yumi sat opposite Shimako-chan.

'_I need to be patient with this one as well… First, that Stranger, and now, her…'_

"How did you fair with your exams?" I heard Yumi ask and, at the same time, started a conversation with Shimako-chan.

"Just fine…I did manage to answer all of the questions…" Shimako-chan said, taking her bento out of her bag.

"Hm… Questions… Why does it remind me of something?" Yumi said as if she was talking to herself. For a moment, she was in deep thought…until, "I can't believe I forgot to give it her!" Yumi exclaimed.

_Another 'her', why am I so not surprised about this?_

Yumi continued by mumbling something incoherent. She was searching some unknown object inside her bag. The first few things she took out were a couple of notebooks. While searching, a folded A4-paper flew down. Shimako-chan took it and unconsciously read the contents. Her eyes slightly widen as she read the contents of the said paper.

"You should not be reading that." Yumi snatched the paper away and placed it inside her pocket.

"I'm sorry," Shimako-chan said.

"It's fine…" Yumi walked behind Shimako-chan and, unexpectedly, she positioned her face near Shimako-chan's as if she was whispering something. "I hope it's alright with you…" I heard Yumi say while Shimako-chan, who was blushing at that time, only nodded in response.

_Now I know why eavesdropping is bad… _I sighed inwardly at that thought. I didn't even realize that someone was talking to me.

"Hello?" Yumi waved her hand, "Sachiko-sama?"

"I'm sorry, could you repeat what you were saying… I didn't quite hear it." I said.

"I said: would you like to go home together today?" Yumi said.

_Did something happen that I didn't know about?_ I asked myself as I looked at my Petite Sœur curiously. "Of course, Yumi. I'd be happy to." _She definitely caught me off-guard there…_

"That's great then," Yumi said with a smile on her lips.

**-= o0o =-**

I looked at my watch and said to myself. _Only five-minutes left and the teacher will dismiss us. _I never would have thought that there will come a day that I will wish for school to end as quickly as possible. Although it's almost time for our dismissal, I couldn't help but feel rather excited. _Is it because this is the first time that Yumi approached me? _Somehow, thinking about it made me…happy.

When I heard the school bell rang, I promptly picked up my bag and straightly went to the Rose Mansion. _After our Yamayurikai duties Yumi and I will go home together…_ I was happily saying that to myself to the point that I couldn't contain it and smile for myself. By the time I arrived at the Rose Mansion, I was inwardly smiling. I even thought will Yumi be inside the Meeting Room once I open this door and so on. But when I was about to reach for the door knob, I heard Yumi's voice. And unexpectedly, it made my heart skip a beat. _Why is that so?_

Apparently, Yumi wasn't alone inside the Meeting Room. _Is that Onee-sama?_ _Wait, why would I be surprised if Onee-sama and Yumi are talking?_ That's beyond ridiculous and besides they're both my sisters. _I shouldn't be worried._ That's what I keep telling myself but, what's with the intense atmosphere? I can even feel it even if I'm being separated because of this door.

I know it's wrong to listen to other people's conversation especially, if you're not a part of it. But right now, I'm very concerned and worried at what is happening inside the Meeting Room. _I really shouldn't listen…this isn't proper. I should probably—_my thoughts stopped when I heard Yumi say:

"Rosa Chinensis, is Rosa Gigantea present?" _Why is Yumi looking for Sei-sama?_

"Yes, she is, Yumi-chan." I heard Onee-sama say. From the tone of her voice, I could tell Onee-sama's smilling and the intense atmosphere from before was finally gone. "Is there something you need from her?" I heard Onee-sama ask.

"Ah—I just want to give this to her. That's all." Yumi said, sounding a little shy. _Wait! I need to stop thinking like this…I might go crazy. _I sighed and turned around. And surprisingly, the said blonde, whom both of my sisters was talking about, was standing just a few steps away from me.

"What are you doing standing there, Sacchan?" Sei-sama asked. Curiously, she looked at me as she walked near the door. "Are you coming or not?" she asked me. I just nodded and followed behind my senior as we entered the Meeting Room.

"Oh, here she is, Yumi-chan." Onee-sama said.

"Hm?" Looking from Onee-sama then to Yumi, Sei-sama asked. "What's up?"

"Yumi-chan is looking for you." Onee-sama said, pointing at Yumi at the other side of the room.

"Is that right, Yumi-chan?" Sei-sama asked with an annoying smile…well, at least for me, it was annoying. But Sei-sama's next action made me infuriated. _How dare she hug my Petite Sœur so passionately? _I nearly charged at them but I stopped when I heard Yumi tell Sei-sama:

"F-Follow me for a second!"

With flushed pink cheeks, determined eyes, and slightly out-of breathe look, Yumi said those words. She must have realized that all of our eyes were on her when she suddenly looked conscious. "A-anyway, please follow me…" Yumi said as she walked out of the room while Sei-sama, who was chuckling at that time, stepped out as well.

"I wouldn't follow them if I were you." I heard Onee-sama say. Just hearing her statement made me snap. "Why can't I?" I asked with a raised voice as if I was demanding for the answer. Onee-sama didn't answer me for awhile but, she looked at me straight in the eyes with much intensity that I haven't felt before from her. "I-I'm sorry…" I said. Ashamed of my actions, I hung my head down. I was practically surprised when I felt Onee-sama presence once again. _She's hugging me…_ I looked at her and the intense feeling from before was no longer there. Instead, it was replaced by a warm and caring sensation.

"I didn't know you can be this agitated when it comes to Yumi-chan." Onee-sama said with a grin.

"A-Agitated? What nonsense are you talking about, Onee-sama?"

Onee-sama looked at me again. But this time, with much interest. "What nonsense indeed…" Onee-sama said and, smilling, she sighed more like from relief.

"Heh~ what's this you sisters are talking about?"

I nearly jumped from my position when I heard Sei-sama's loud voice from behind. _When did they get here? Maria-sama, please don't tell me they heard what I said earlier…_

"It's nothing, Sei-sama." I said, irritated. _Honestly, can't she stick to her own Petite Sœur?_ I turn towards Yumi and said. "Let's go, Yumi." But before heading out of the Meeting Room, I bowed to my seniors and said, "Gokigenyo".

After that I left dragging Yumi away with me. I didn't stop from walking… I didn't even care if Yumi was calling out to me. When I heard her sigh, she must have realized that I won't stop no matter what. _Is she disappointed at me now?_ I asked myself, feeling a bit angry and incompetent.

This caused me to stop and to turn around to face Yumi.

With my head hung low, I was trying to hide my teary eyes as I ask Yumi, "Do you prefer Sei-sama than me?" I waited for her to answer. And then, I asked myself. _What will I do if she says she do prefer Sei-sama? _The mere thought itself caused a few tears to roll down my cheeks.

"Are you crying over something so simple?" I heard Yumi say.

Immediately, I looked at her and she was grinning at me. "What do you mean simple?" I shouted all of sudden.

"Honestly, Sachiko-sama… You should now the answer to that," she said, pulling out her handkerchief, she walked near me. "Tell me," softly wiping my tears away, she asked. "Whose rosary is it that I am wearing right now?" she was directly gazing at me. _Yumi, you're too close._

"T-then…" at first, I started to stutter. But then, I managed to continue. "…Then, what about that gift you wanted to give to Sei-sama? Explain to me what happened back at the Rose Mansion."

Yumi looked at me for a couple of seconds before sighing. But after that, I couldn't believe what I saw… _Did Yumi just snort at me?_ I asked myself, not believing at what I just witnessed.

"I can't believe you actually fell for that act." Yumi said and, after that, she looked like she was having a hard time stopping herself from laughing. "Sachiko-sama, that gift you are referring to came from Sei-sama's friend who's not enrolled here in Lillian. I met her friend during lunch-break before I arrived at the Rose Mansion."

After hearing what Yumi had said, I couldn't believe I actually made a complete fool out of myself. No wonder Yumi laughed at me. _I can't believe this._ All this time, it was actually a friend of Sei-sama's and not someone whom I thought was—a fan-girl… or someone else… I tried to look away from her after realizing my actions, but, Yumi kept me still.

She held both sides of my head and stared directly into my eyes. Grinning at me, she said. "And don't forget, I am your Petite Sœur and you," she pointed at me, "You are my Grande Sœur." Yumi said as if she was reminding me something so trivial. '_How can she say something so embarrassing with such a straight face?'_ I wondered. It didn't even occur to me that Yumi was telling me something. "…e-sama?" _This is bad…Yumi caught me spacing out again. _"That expression of yours when you're spacing out—it's cute." Yumi giggled.She extended her hand to me and said. "As I was saying… Shall we go home now, Onee-sama?" _Are my ears playing tricks on me again? Did Yumi just…?_

It took me ten-minutes to comprehend, grasp, realize, and understand what Yumi had said. And, once again, as I was deep in thought, Yumi was trying to get my attention. "Hello? Onee-sama, are you alright?" she asked me while waving her hand in front of my face. "Hello?" Yumi waved her hand again.

"Yumi…" I called.

"Hm?" Yumi said.

"Will you say it for me again?" I asked.

"What _it_?" Yumi looked at me, confused. I can't blame her but… I've been waiting for this moment for her to actually—wait—what's this? Why are my eyes tearing up? No matter what I do my eyes keep on welling up. "Idiot, what are you crying for this time?" I heard Yumi say. And to my surprise, she pulled me in for a hug.

"You're the idiot, Idiot." I said, leaving her embrace before she even see my already flustered face. I expected for her to say something back at me but it never came. Not one retort or anything except maybe for that small smile that I saw when I turned around to look at her.

"What are you waiting for, Onee-sama? Let's go home." Yumi said with that smile of hers. Surely, now…I am not mistaken. Yumi did call me Onee-sama.

**-= o0o =-**

**Disclaimer**

_**Maria-sama ga Miteru **_is not mine.


	18. Youko: Tomorrow's gonna be a long day

**-= o0o =-**

**FOR YOUR EYES ONLY**

**Nyaaaaaaah:**

What will happen with Shimako and Yumi? Well…that's a secret, but of course there's still some fluff between the two, the Sachiko/Yumi/Shimako triangle is still present, and it will be shown in the upcoming chapters.

**D.E.:**

Did you wait long? Here's the new chapter; I hope you'll enjoy reading this.

**Honulicious:**

Glad you like it.

**AsulNaRosa:**

Faithful readers..? WOW! It's the first time I've read someone write that in a review, and it made me form a goofy grin too HAHA! (Salamat sa review. Natuwa naman ako sa sinabi mo; salamat ulit!).

**-= o0o =-**

**EIXIRT'S NOTES**

I'm sorry if I couldn't reply to the UNSIGNED reviews (you know, the one that has Guest written on top of the review). Anyway, CHAPTER 19 will be posted within this week, if not, next week. I have my reasons for the delay. Starting from July 10 – 13 (Philippines Time), I will have to take my Mid-terms, so… Yes. CHAPTER 19 won't be posted yet; but, to make you all a little curious, I'm going to give HINTS about whose POV will be used in CHAPTER 19…

Can you guess who she is?

HINTS:

(1) Probably, not the 'loudest' member in the Yamayurikai;

(2) Has long hair;

(3) Pine class was her Class section when she was just a 2nd-year in Lillian 

Are you all having a hard time guessing who she might be? How I wish I could know your answers; can I know your guesses please!

**-= o0o =-**

**She is my Master**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**Youko: "Tomorrow's gonna be a long day."**

**-= o0o =-**

'_Cold… It's already that time of the year huh…' _I thought and it reminded me of a certain someone. Excitedly, I smiled. "I wonder what I should get her this time…" I said to myself.

"Heh~ are you planning on buying someone a present, Rosa Chinensis?"

Immediately, I turned around and saw Yumi-chan, curiously looking at me. _'When did she get here?'_ I wondered. "Yumi-chan…" I said, still, trying to calm myself after getting surprised moments ago. "…You nearly gave me a heart-attack."

"Did I? Sorry about that." Yumi apologized, and placing her bag where she usually sits, she exclaimed. "Ah! I almost forgot." Yumi-chan started digging inside her bag, and after several seconds of searching, she said. "Found it!" Yumi-chan looked back at me and said, "Shall we enjoy a nice cup of hot tea, Rosa Chinensis?" she brought up a small package, "a friend of mine gave this to me," she added.

I nearly laughed when I heard the *a friend of mine gave this to me* part. _Oh, Yumi-chan, you really remind me of Sei. _And thus, I couldn't help but tease her. "…A friend of yours, Yumi-chan?" I said, grinning behind my tangled fingers.

"Yes, a friend gave this tea to me." Yumi-chan answered, though, her back was the one facing me.

"Could this friend of yours… a girl?" I asked.

"Yes." Yumi-chan answered without looking at me again.

"I see… She's a *girl* and a *friend* at the same time." I said almost like pretending to understand what Yumi-chan had said.

"Rosa Chinensis," Yumi-chan started as if she was giving me a warning which I didn't expect. She walked back to the table with two cups of tea. "Here," she gave my share of the tea and, after taking her cup, she went back to her seat.

After several minutes, the Meeting Room had been quiet. It's either I said something I shouldn't have or Yumi-chan just doesn't know how to start a conversation. Since I doubt it's the latter, I guess I messed up.

"The tea… It's delicious." I, suddenly, heard Yumi-chan say. Then, she added. "The tea. It was given to me by Shimako." I, on the other hand, was not able to speak at all after hearing Yumi-chan say: *it was given to me by Shimako* and, it greatly reminded me of my conversation with Shimako-chan back in the Infirmary. _'Is there something going on between these two?'_ I curiously asked myself that question.

"Does Yumi-chan like Shimako-chan?" _There! I finally asked that question._

"I do." Yumi-chan answered with a nod.

I didn't think that Yumi-chan would immediately say *I do*. I even asked myself; _did Yumi-chan misunderstand my question? She must have, right? _And so, I asked her again. "Yumi-chan, you do understand what I'm trying to ask you, right?"

"Of course, I do." Yumi-chan looked at me as if I was crazy. _Well, the thought was making me crazy._

"You do?" '_And I thought you were smart…' _I said in disbelief.

"I do. After all, is there something unlikable with Shimako?" Yumi-chan said looking so innocently as ever.

_Oh, Maria-sama! This girl is as thick as a block. She totally misunderstood me!_ I nearly slapped my face after hearing Yumi-chan's statement. "Yumi-chan, I don't think you understand what I just asked you." Yumi-chan looked at me with a confused face. Then, from normal to confused, her expression suddenly changed to surprised.

"Oh… you mean *like* as in," Yumi-chan paused. Seems like she's too embarrassed to continue what she was trying to say.

"Yes, Yumi-chan," I said with a nod, "*like* as in *the…like*."

"Oh… I see." Instead of looking at me, Yumi-chan found her cup more interesting. And, all of a sudden, from being silent, she asked me nervously. "Rosa Chinensis, is Rosa Gigantea present?"

'_Trying to change the topic, Yumi-chan?'_ I wanted to tease her again after seeing her facial reaction awhile ago. But instead, I just nodded and said. "Yes, she is." Then, curiously, I asked. "Is there something you need from her?"

"Ah—I just want to give this to her that's all." Yumi-chan said quite timidly.

'_Did Sei ask her to get her a birthday present?'_ And just on cue, the door opened and there came Sei and behind her was a frowning Sachiko. "Oh, here she is, Yumi-chan."

"Hm?" Looking from me then to Yumi-chan, Sei asked. "What's up?"

"Yumi-chan is looking for you." I pointed at the said First-year.

"Is that right, Yumi-chan?" Sei asked with that patented smile of hers. '_I wonder what will happen to Yumi-chan once Sei is done teasing her…'_ That's what I thought. But after hearing Yumi-chan tell to Sei, "F-Follow me for a second!"

Yumi-chan said those words with flushed pink cheeks, determined eyes, and slightly out-of-breathe-look. She must have realized that all of our eyes were on her when she suddenly looked quite conscious. "A-anyway, please follow me…" she walked out of the room while Sei, who was chuckling at that time, stepped out as well.

'_F-Follow me for a second! …A-Anyway, please follow me…'_ I remembered Yumi-chan's words and even the way she said it. '_But why was she pretending at that time?_ _She even said those words in front of Sachiko!'_ At the sudden thought of my Petite Sœur, I immediately stopped her. "I wouldn't follow them If were you."

"Why can't I?" Sachiko obviously snapped at me. She raised her voice as if demanding for an answer.

I didn't speak for a moment. Instead, I looked at her straight in the eyes with much intensity. It was so much that this was the first time that I've actually done such a thing and to my own Petite Sœur no less. "I-I'm sorry…" I heard her say. _'Oh, Sachiko…' _Seeing my little sister with her head down made me sad. I wanted to at least be there for her even if it's just for awhile. After all, Eriko, Sei, and I will graduate and leave Lillian soon. And so, just for now, I'll do my duty as her Onee-sama. _'When was the last time I've hugged you like this, Sachiko?'_ I wanted to ask her that but I guess this should be fine. I looked at her and, surprisingly, she was looking at me too. "I didn't know you can be agitated when it comes to Yumi-chan." I said with a grin. _'I miss this…'_

"A-Agitated? What nonsense are you talking about, Onee-sama?" Sachiko shot back.

'_How cute…'_ I looked at Sachiko again, but this time with much interest. _'You're so adorable when you hide your blush like that, Sachiko!' _I almost laughed after seeing Sachiko's facial expression. _'Oh, this is so priceless!'_ "What nonsense indeed…" I said smilling.

"Heh~ what's this you sisters are talking about?"

Sachiko and I turned immediately and saw Sei and Yumi-chan. Neither Sachiko nor I heard their footsteps when they were coming up. _'I wonder if they heard our conversation though.'_

"It's nothing, Sei-sama." Sachiko said, irritated. She turned towards Yumi-chan and said. "Let's go, Yumi." But before heading out of the Meeting Room, she bowed and said, "Gokigenyo."

"Interesting," I said as I was looking at my two little sisters walking through the pathway towards Maria-sama's statue.

"Yeah… Even pretending to be shy," Sei giggled at this. "But, I have to admit she really looks cute awhile ago even though she was only pretending." And again, Sei giggled. She looked at me with a smile and said. "Do you want to know what we talked about?"

Flat and clearly I said. "No."

"Why not?" Sei asked, hugging me from behind.

"Because I want you to tell it to me on your own, Sei. That's all." I didn't hear any reply from her and I assumed she wasn't ready to speak, but when I felt her arms around me tighten, I told myself to prepare for the worse.

"It's Shiori," '_Ah…so that's the worse part.' _"The gift, the one Yumi-chan pretended to give to me. It came from Shiori."

"I see." I felt her arms around me loosen, and when Sei was doing this, I told myself: _'Please don't do this.'_

"Is that all you're going to say?" Sei asked.

I can feel the change in her as she released me from her hold completely. "Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you." Sei tried to argue.

"But—" I was, unexpectedly, cut-off when Sei moved close to me…real close.

"Shh… I don't want to hear another word from those beautiful and luscious lips of yours. Or else…" Sei continued, but this time, I interrupted her.

"Or else… What?" I said, daring my girlfriend to continue.

"Or else… I'll—" Sei didn't continue on; she looked at me with her grey eyes, cupping both of my cheeks. She gave me a light peck on the lips. Still, without taking away her hands, Sei looked at me and, placing her forehead next to mine, she smiled. Her actions made my heart skip a beat. Moments later we were arguing, and now, we're like this.

"Sei, stop. Someone might see us." I told my clinging girlfriend as I try to pry her off.

"I don't want to." Sei said, acting like a child of all times. "Besides, nobody has caught us doing this and that." Sei grinned at me as I tried to cover my flushed face. _'Maria-sama, this is so embarrassing!'_

"…And, don't you think the idea of getting caught makes you turned on?" Sei added.

"SEI!"

"I'm just kidding. Geez… you really are a shy one." Sei said, smiling at me. "It just makes me think of how cute you are."

"Cute? I thought Yumi-chan was the cute one." I said, teasing her in the process.

"Uh… Yes. Yumi-chan is cute; but, you, on the other hand…" Sei hugged me closely and said, "You are stunningly beautiful, Youko." She gazed at me, and without any hesitation, she placed her lips on mine.

As Sei's lips was almost a hairline away from mine, I said: "You really do know your words, Ms. Satou Sei. Not to mention, you're quite a charmer."

Sei looked at me, surprised; yet, she smirked at me. "You have no idea, Ms. Mizuno Youko." Sei said and, as she closed the gaps, I didn't stop her anymore. Her kisses soon started to become more passionate and needy. I, too, was starting to feel that tingling sensation all over my body. I never thought Sei's touches could have this so much effect on me. It affected me so much that I didn't realize that Yumi-chan was standing at the doorway, sporting a surprised look on her face. Promptly, I pushed Sei away from me and I tried to make a thousand explanations in an instant.

"I uh…" Yumi started to say, but couldn't. She just turned and picked up a certain item. "I um…I forgot my umbrella," Yumi said, blushing madly. "I'll be leaving now, gokigenyo." Yumi bowed and, in the process, she clumsily dropped her umbrella. Hurriedly, Yumi picked up her umbrella. "Gokigenyo," she bid goodbye again and, hurriedly, Yumi left leaving us staring where Yumi stood moments ago.

For a good couple of seconds, awkwardness filled the room; until, I heard Sei laughing loudly.

"Sei, this isn't funny."

"What are you talking about? Didn't you see Yumi-chan's face?" Sei asked, trying to stop her laughter; she asked me another question: "Are you worried that she might tell Sa-chan about this?"

I looked at Sei and, for a moment, I couldn't believe myself for admitting on how worried I was. I just sighed, and shook my head as I watch Sei laugh without a care in the world. _'Tomorrow's gonna be a long day...'_ I said to myself, sighing once again.

**-= o0o =-**

**DISCLAIMER**

Maria-sama ga Miteru is not mine.


	19. Yoshino: What the hell is going on?

ATTENTION READERS:

I am terribly sorry if I updated really-really slow. Something terrible happened to my laptop that up until now I'm still grieving over it. All of my files—stories, school work, artworks, everything—were deleted. The OS got corrupted so there was a need for reformatting. (T.T) so, now, I'm trying to rewrite everything which includes: Chapter 19 & 20 of "She is my Master", "Rubies to Sapphires" [a new MSGM fanfic of mine], and "Ouji-sama ya Oujo-sama?" [Another new MSGM fanfic…] These two will be posted soon! (^^)

Anyway, let's continue on with the story. (^^)

DISCLAIMER:

Maria-sama ga Miteru is not mine.

19. Yoshino: "What the hell is going on?"

Upon arriving at the gates of Lillian, there were already a few students who arrived at school. Some greeted me and my cousin _good morning _while some greeted us _gokigenyo._ It was normal for me now and I got used to it somehow. But sometimes, it would really get into my nerves. Having a popular Onee-sama, can really stress you out. But, then again, there's another thing or someone whom I couldn't figure out.

From a far, I watched Yumi-san gave her prayers to Maria-sama next to her was Shimako-san who was giving her prayers as well.

"What's the matter, Yoshino?" Rei-chan asked. She must have noticed me being silent and asked if there was something bothering me. "Is there something going on between you and Yumi-chan…or is it with you and Shimako-chan?" she asked another question. For a while, I was staring then I turned towards Rei-chan. "It's not me. It's those two." I said, pointing at Yumi-san and Shimako-san. Rei-chan looked. "What about Yumi-chan and Shimako-chan?" I looked at my cousin, irritated. "Are you blind?! Can't you see there's something going on between those two?" I nearly shouted at my dense cousin. _How can she possibly that dense?!_ I sighed at my own thoughts.

We were arguing for a few minutes until I noticed that Yumi-san and Shimako-san were already gone. "Where are they?" I asked, looking from left to right, trying to find where those two had gone. Rei-chan sighed. I looked at her, confused. "What?"

"Nothing," Rei-chan sighed again. She walked towards Maria-sama's statue and said. "Let's just go, Yoshino."

For a while, I looked at her as she walked; but as Rei-chan stood in front of Maria-sama, I walked and stood next to her, and gave my prayers. They were simple and short, but very meaningful. After giving my prayers, I noticed Rei-chan was waiting for me just like every morning after we give our prayers to Maria-sama.

"Gokigenyo," I heard someone called from behind.

"Gokigenyo, Sachiko." Rei-chan said, greeting Rosa Chinensis en bouton. Behind her was the three Rosas: Rosa Chinensis, Mizuno Youko-sama; Rosa Gigantea, Satou Sei-sama; and Rosa Foetida, Torii Eriko-sama.

"Yo!" Sei-sama greeted. She turned her head as if looking for someone—_I think I know where this will go…hmm. _"Where missing two people here? Don't you guys think?"—_I, really, think I know where this will go._

I turned to look at Sachiko-sama—_WOW! Looks like a storm is approaching over there…_ She only said one word though.

"Yumi"

We arrived at the Rose Mansion; and as we stood in front of the biscuit door, Youko-sama stopped mid-way as she was about to open the said door.

"Shimako…"

We clearly heard the voice behind the door. It was obvious enough that it was Yumi-san; and since Yumi-san was there moaning…I mean, calling Shimako-san's name, means that those two are together but DAMN—_What is going on in there?! _Then, Youko-sama tried to open the door again but then she stopped mid-way again.

"Mn…Ah…yes! That's the spot! Harder Shimako..!"

We heard Yumi-san moan again. She was clearly enjoying whatever it is Shimako-san's doing to her, that I can say. Then, for the third time, Youko-sama was about to open the door again but someone went ahead and opened the door.

The sound caused the occupants of the room to suddenly turn their attention towards us. "Gokigenyo, everyone!" Yumi-san greeted from her seat.

We all took a look inside to see what was happening. It took us a couple of seconds to respond. I guess we all were just thinking of 'exaggerated things'. Right in front of us was Yumi-san and Shimako-san. Yumi-san was sitting in one of the chairs, slightly bent towards the table. While Shimako-san, she stood next to Yumi-san with her arms extended to Yumi-san's back_._ _Is she giving Yumi-san a back massage?_ As the thought clicked through my mind, I continued to watch them as I sat next to Rei-chan.

"That was great, Shimako. Thanks!" Yumi said, giving Shimako a smile. It wasn't hard to miss since most of us were watching them as they talked.

"Don't mention it." Shimako-san replied, smiling like an angel.

Yumi-san smiled again. "You know…" she paused. "You're the 2nd girl who has given me a massage." She added, smiling again. _So, now she's flirting with Shimako-san?!_

Shimako-san giggled at the statement, raising one of her eyebrow—/ WAIT! Did she just… OMG! Who is she and where's the real Shimako-san?!/—she said, "Should I take that as a compliment, Yumi-san?"

Hearing Shimako-san say those words caused me to drop my jaw; it even made me think that my eyes would pop out. I never knew Shimako-san could play the same game as Yumi-san. I always thought she was so quiet and timid. _When did she change that much?_ I asked myself as I continue to watch over the two.

"Of course it is," Yumi-san said. "Maria* is the only one who gives me massages, but now, there's you," she added, pointing at Shimako-san, still smiling a little too happily. I sighed. _Those two should get a room for themselves._

"And besides," Yumi-san started again. "Your massages are the best!" she added, smiling again.

Shimako-san could only shake her head as she sighed at Yumi-san. Sei-sama, being the mischievous among the Roses, took this opportunity to tease Yumi-san. "So… where did she give you a massage?" Sei-sama asked, smirking at the same time. Yumi-san stared at Sei-sama for a while. "At my back," Yumi-san answered. "I see…" For a few seconds, there was a pause; then, Sei-sama continued again. "Just the back?" Sei-sama asked. She was still smirking as she waited for Yumi-san reaction. Then, there it came. From a plain dry look, in just a flash, Yumi-san's reaction became beet red.

_Yumi-san is blushing!_

The thought made me look from Shimako-san then to Yumi-san and then back to Shimako-san. Both had different expression on their faces. Yumi-san was still blushing. Shimako-san, however, there was no reaction, no response, nothing! She just continued whatever she was doing which was…drinking her tea.

I looked back at Yumi-san as I tried to recover from a while back. She smirked. "Well, at least, I'm not the only one who asks for massages or even…oh, I don't know…" she paused and turned towards Youko-sama. "What do you think, Rosa Chinensis?" Yumi-san asked, mimicking Sei-sama's smirk.

Youko-sama looked like she was cornered by something I could not tell. She literally dropped her jaw back there. Meanwhile, Eriko-sama was trying her hardest not to laugh. I, on the other hand, was left thinking… _What the hell is going on?_

A tap on the shoulder left me startled. From my left, a classmate of mine asked me if I was alright. I gave her an affirmative nod as a reply. She briefly stared at me for a few seconds and said: "If you say so." After that, she walked off and that made me realize that it was already our lunch break. Immediately I rushed out of my classroom with my belongings and went directly to the Rose Mansion. I'm sure Rei-chan would be very much worried as to why I got late.

By the time I reached the Rose Mansion, everyone was already there eating their bentos, and enjoying a nice chat with everybody else. "Gokigenyo, everyone…sorry I'm late." I only smiled sheepishly as I sat next to Rei-chan.

"What took you so long?" Rei-chan asked.

"I was just a little busy back at the classroom." I smiled. "It's nothing to worry about. Come on, let's eat. I know you were waiting for me." I said as I pulled my bento out from my bag.

I was about to enjoy my lunch when a knock was heard from the door. Yumi, being the closest to the door, opened it. We all looked at the person standing at the doorway—and probably by now—we were all thinking the same thing. _What is Tsukiyama Minako doing here?!_

"Forgive me for intruding." Minako-sama said with all the added formalities in it.

"Oh, no, we don't mind at all. What can we do for you?" Sachiko-sama asked.

Minako-sama, who sat opposite Sachiko-sama, asked directly. "What will all of you be doing for Valentine's Day?"

"Valentine's Day?-!"

I, honestly, expected that kind of reaction from Sachiko-sama but I never expected the scene after that.

# BANG! #

We all turned at the sound of a cup crashing on the floor. We saw Yumi-san staring at the bits and pieces of what seemed to be a cup. She looked like all of her color was drained off of her—and her hand—it was trembling. Sachiko-sama immediately walked up to Yumi-san. "Are you alright, Yumi?" Sachiko-sama asked concern evident from her voice.

For a few seconds, Yumi-san didn't respond. That got us worried as well. "Yumi-san?" Shimako-san called. She tried to get Yumi-san's attention by holding Yumi-san's trembling hand. It seemed to work since Yumi-san held Shimako-san's hand, showing that she was okay. "Thank you, Shimako…" she turned towards Sachiko-sama. "I'm fine, Onee-sama." Yumi-san said, smiling as she tried to reassure, not just Sachiko-sama, but everyone else inside the room.

"Ah…look at this mess." Yumi-san said. We watched her pick up the bigger pieces of the used to be cup and throw it to the trash. Rei-chan looked at me with a nod. "I'll just go and get a mop—"

"Yumi-san, stop," I said, motioning her to sit on one of the chairs. "Let me get the mop."

"But—" Yumi-san was about to protest but Sachiko-sama placed her hand on Yumi-san's shoulder. "Yumi, stay. It would lessen my worry if you're here, relaxed, and alright."

"Yes, Onee-sama…"

I left the meeting room quickly to get the mop downstairs inside the broom closet. Once got back up, I caught Minako-sama asking everyone again about…what they will be doing on Valentine's Day. She started to give a set of papers as she started to say a couple of things that made my brow twitch.

"Valentine's Day…is a wonderful day, isn't it? It's for telling that special person about the feelings you've kept hidden in your heart. And the Yamayurikai is out of reach for everyone else—all they can do is…watch you from afar. Won't you sympathize with the ordinary students' feelings and, for this one day, reach out a hand to them?"

I paused from cleaning the floor and looked over at the given set of papers. What I saw outraged me. It said:

Valentine's Day Project [Working Title]  
"Treasure Hunt"  
~Where Are the Boutons'  
Chocolates?!~

Immediately, I said as I smash my hand over the proposal. "Hey! What is this?!"

"Yoshino, calm down…" Rei-chan said.

"Calm down?! Don't tell me to calm down!" Quickly, I turned my attention back to Minako-sama, but before I could say something, she cut in. "Now, now, Yoshino-chan… Let me continue, everyone…" I huffed, clearly not wanting to hear whatever it was she has to say.

"It's just as it sounds—the three boutons will all hide homemade chocolate somewhere within the school grounds, and whoever finds one wins. The details are all right there at the report." Pointing at the proposal she gave moments ago, she added. "—and the Newspaper Club would like to do an exclusive report on the event."

Rei-chan was livid. "I can't believe it. How dare you... This is just the sort of idea I'd expect from the Newspaper Club" She said, mockingly. At least, for now, I feel relieved that I was not the only one against the idea.

Sachiko-sama, who was still reading the proposal, said. "I appreciate the offer but I cannot participate in this. There are aspects of the plan that I cannot condone."

"Huh?! Wh-which ones?!" Minako-sama said with a hint of panic in her voice.

"A number of things—but the main problem is the chocolate," Sachiko-sama said.

"Yeah," Rei-chan added.

"Sachiko-sama and Rei-sama, you're concerned about the sanitary aspects, correct?" Shimako-san asked.

"I suppose so. If someone is going to eat these, we shouldn't be leaving them for a long period of time—and I am concerned with the idea of bringing chocolate to school with us in and of itself." Sachiko-sama paused. "It makes the whole school smell of chocolate, and having presents forced on oneself is just a nuisance."

"H-how about this, then?" Minako-sama started again. "Instead of chocolate, we'll use handwritten valentine's day cards. They'll serve as tokens that the winners can exchange for their prizes—oh, that's right! The prizes!" she said, albeit a little too excitedly. "Each winner will receive a certificate for a half-day date with the bouton—"

"I OBJECT!" I huffed and huffed as I tried to calm myself. I was beyond mad; I could even feel my hands aching as I banged them on the table. "I'm absolutely, positively, definitely against it!" I shot back, pointing at Minako-sama.

I continued with my ranting. "What a bizarre idea! It's wrong to offer an individual's private time as a prize!" Before I could continue on, someone pulled me back and literally closed my mouth. "There, there…" Rei-chan continued to pull me away and placed me back to my seat.

Shimako-san placed the proposal back on the table. She sighed. "…A treasure hunt is an interesting idea for an event, but…"

"The one obstacle is the Half-day Date." Rei-chan added.

"Yes. I'm opposed to that as well. We unanimously reject it—right?" said Sachiko-sama. Rei-chan nodded as well as Shimako-san. "Right." "Yes." Both boutons said, respectively.

"Hey, just a—you could at least give it a day's consideration!" said Minako-sama, pleading for the three boutons to change their decision.

Sachiko-sama faced her again. "Wouldn't it be more of a pity to give you false hope?" She took the proposal on the table. "Here's your report back," she said.

"Well, if you really feel sorry for me…" Minako-sama paused for a while. "I made such a big deal out of this plan when I left the clubhouse! No matter what, I can't go back there and tell them that you turned me down on the spot." She begged once again with both of her hands clasped together as praying in front of Sachiko-sama and Rei-chan. "Have a warrior's compassion please!"

Her words were for naught though.

"Why not wait and tell rest of the club tomorrow, then?" Sachiko-sama said, adding a glare into her words. While Rei-chan, who was also facing Minako-sama, added. "That's not our problem."

Minako-sama flinched after hearing their words. She was left no choice but to turn towards Shimako-san, the youngest of the three boutons. "Please Shimako-san! Say you'll do it!" Minako-sama said while holding Shimako-san's hands with hers.

"But I really—"

"This is a sempai asking you! Come on, help me out here!" Minako-sama pleaded.

Rei-chan immediately cut in. "You're trying to menace a younger student into doing what you want?! Coward!"

Minako-sama, however, shot back. "Go on, say whatever you like about me! All I want is for you to wait to give me a final answer until tomorrow!"

I could still remember the look both Sachiko-sama and Rei-chan gave Minako-sama. It was like they were either astonished due to Minako-sama's persistence. They could only sigh as they both agreed on 'putting off' their final decision.

"Then you'll!"

"Just so you know, all we're doing is just delaying to give you our final decision," Rei-chan said. Sachiko-sama, who was still displeased, sighed. "Don't get your hopes up."

"I understand, I understand! Thank you!" Minako-sama said, squeezing both Sachiko-sama and Rei-chan's hands. Once she let go, she went towards the door exiting through it. "I'll drop by again tomorrow!" she added, smiling like nothing happened a while ago. "Gokigenyo," she closed the door and walked down. We can even hear her humming as she left the Rose Mansion.

"What in the world…"

I walked behind Rei-chan and tapped her shoulder. "Are you sure that was a good idea?" I asked. Rei-chan looked at me, confused. "Huh?" was her only reply. I looked at her, worriedly. "This is the Newspaper Club we're dealing with, remember?" I said, reminding her of how persistent the Newspaper Club can be.

"It should be just fine, right?" Rei-chan asked.

"I think you all should consider what Yoshino had said." We all turned towards Yumi-san—her expression different from before.

"What are you talking about, Yumi?" Sachiko-sama asked.

"Minako-sama is one stubborn lady." Yumi-san sighed. "Way too stubborn. I even dubbed her as a stalker… Really scary," Yumi-san said, giving an involuntary shiver as she looked like she was reminded of something.

"A stalker—why?" Sachiko-sama asked.

"She managed to follow me on my way home. Not to mention, she even managed to enter my house…with, of course, the help of Maria; but it's all in the past, so I just let it slide," Yumi-san said.

Sachiko-sama looked at her petite soeur with a frown on her face. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" she asked, incredulously.

Yumi-san sighed. "I didn't tell anyone about it because I thought there was nothing wrong with it." We all looked at her as if she had grown another head. "What?" she asked after looking at our reactions.

"Next time, Yumi, please…" Sachiko-sama touched Yumi-san's shoulders—and just like what I've seen her doing before—she reached for Yumi-san's neckerchief, retying it again. "Please tell me everything that's on your mind. As much as possible, I want you to open up to me." Yumi-san looked at Sachiko-sama for a few seconds. "Does that include my love life?" she asked. Sachiko-sama could only look, then, blink at Yumi-san. "I-I guess so… Well, if you want to. Sure," Sachiko-sama replied. I even noticed the small tint of pink on her cheeks—wait! _Is Sachiko-sama's blushing?-!_

Before I could even react, Rei-chan called our attention. "Alright now… Let's all continue with our lunch before our classes resume."

I sat back next to Rei-chan, smiling. "Let's eat!" I said while I open my bento. With that, we continue to eat our lunch while, at the same time, talking with the other Yamayurikai members.

A couple of minutes had passed; we decided to go to our respective classes. Rei-chan and Sachiko-sama went to their building while Shimako-san and Yumi-san went to their classroom. I, on the other hand, went to my classroom…alone. Now that I think about it… _Shimako-san and Yumi-san are on the same class, and after classes, they're together again during meetings…or just, to simply hangout inside the Rose Mansion. _I sighed._ It's no wonder why those two are _quite_ close._

Time went by so easily… I didn't even realize we were already dismissed until I noticed some of my classmates were already packing their things while some were cleaning inside the classroom—and to make matters worse—I didn't get the lesson in my French Class. I groaned and whined in my head. _Why do I have to study French anyway? I'm Japanese not French, hello?! _I said to myself, at the same time, sighing to my predicament; but then, I thought. _That's right. She could probably help me._ I smiled as another thought passed through my head, and with that thought, I walked hastily towards the Rose Mansion.

After a few minutes, I was already in front of the biscuit door ready to walk-in. I went inside without greeting the other members. I just walked towards the person I was looking for.

Immediately, I walked up to the girl. "Yumi, I need your help." I said, pulling her away from whatever she was doing at the kitchenette. At first, she just stared at me; then, she blinked. "You need my help?"

"Yumi!" immediately, I walked up to the girl. "I need your help." I said.

At first, she just stared at me, then, she blinked. "You need my help?" she asked.

I looked at her, plainly. "Yumi-san…I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't need your help, right? So…are you gonna help me or not?"

Yumi-san raised her hands in defense. "Alright, alright…I'll help. _So, what is it that you require my help with, Milady?_" she said. Although, the last part was in English. I only sighed at her antics while getting a particular notebook. I placed the said notebook on the table. She looked at it—and as if a light bulb suddenly blinked on—she said. "French?"

I sighed. "Yes…French. Can you please help me with my French homework?" I asked with both of my hands clasped together as if I was praying.

"Geez, Yoshino—you don't need to pray in front of me."

"I wasn't praying!" She laughed. "Mou…Yumi-san, can you just help me and not laugh at me." I said, pouting. I picked up the notebook and showed her my homework. "Here's my homework." I said—and with a little hesitation—I added. "Do you think you can do it? After all, I don't want to impose." I watched her looking at my homework as if analyzing it. She looked back at me and said.

"_De rien"_

I looked at her dumbfounded. _Did she just speak in French?_ I asked myself while looking at her. She looked back at me, smiling. "I said: you're welcome, don't mention it." She was still smiling and I felt her coming closer to me. _"__Did you get distracted during class, Milady?__"_ she whispered—and I hate to admit it—it sent shivers down to my spine. She moved back probably to look at my reaction. I looked at her—she was smirking! She definitely got the reaction she was looking for dammit!

_God, she's killing me!_

I sighed as I tried to calm myself. After all, it wouldn't be nice if I suddenly went hysterical to the person I'm asking a favor. I looked back at Yumi-san. She was already seated next to Sachiko-sama. She looked like she was waiting for me. "Come on—sit next to me," she patted the seat next to her and I did what she told me to do. "Before I start, I want you to answer this for me." She gave me a piece of paper with a couple of passages written in French and in Japanese.

After a few minutes, I was able to answer two out of five from the questionnaire Yumi-san gave me. That was the moment when I noticed something. _I should have known…_ I shook my head after realizing that the questionnaire Yumi-san gave me and my French homework were the same, only it was written in a different way. I looked back at Yumi-san and she only sported an innocent look on her face.

_I really should have known…_

I sighed again. I was only stopped from my musings when I heard the biscuit door opened. We all turned to see who it was.

"Yo!" Sei-sama greeted us with her usual cheeky smile. "You all looked like you're expecting someone or something." She commented. Rosa Gigantea along with the other Roses walked inside the Rose Mansion though none of them sat down.

"Heh~ What's this?" I heard Eriko-sama say. "Yoshino-chan you're not asking Rei-chan for help?" _I knew it…Eriko-sama's gonna start toying me again._ I was about to say something but Yumi-san interjected. "Rosa Foetida, please don't interrupt Yoshino… She's currently answering her homework." I looked at Yumi-san then to Eriko-sama. They were staring at each other, and for a moment, Eriko-sama smiled. She didn't say anything after that, she just walked to her usual seat and sat down next to Youko-sama.

"We heard about the Newspaper Club's proposal." Youko-sama started. We all looked at her, surprised. Obviously, we were taken back by what she had said.

"What about it?" Sachiko-sama asked.

"Nothing. I just want to know if the three of you made your decision." Youko-sama said.

Sachiko-sama looked back at her grande soeur, frowning. "Yes, we all decided not to participate-Onee-sama, why don't you just tell us what you want to say." She demanded.

Youko-sama looked at Sachiko-sama, surprised. "Oh, my, ok then. I'll take you up on that offer." She said, smiling again. "The three of us, actually, would like the three of you to participate in the event that the Newspaper Club proposed." Sachiko-sama was about to counter, but, Youko-sama raised her hand indicating that she wasn't done speaking yet. "Sachiko, all I want is for you to be a little flexible. Why not try to mingle with some ordinary students? Ever since you took Yumi-chan as your soeur, you've been looking better."

Sachiko-sama didn't answer anymore. Well…it was more like she was KO'd-and now-the second round begins.

From Youko-sama's left, Eriko-sama said: "Well, we're up next, Rei." She was smiling as she said this. "Rei, you've been my petite soeur for almost two years now. You know what I'm going to say, right?"

"Yes…" Rei-chan answered.

"So, you know what your answer will be?" Eriko-sama said.

"You want me to do it-"

"No. You have to decide for yourself."

"I'll cooperate with the newspa-"

I knew where this conversation would lead to. So, I only did what I could think of. "I OBJECT!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, raising my hand up high, standing determinedly. "Rosa Foetida! Don't you think it's underhanded of you to pressure her like this?" I turned towards Rei-chan. "And you! If you don't want to do it, you should say so!"

Rei-chan looked at me, impassively. "Yoshino, be quiet for a minute." She said.

"Yes, Yoshino-chan. I'm speaking with Rei right now. I don't want someone who isn't involved to butt in." Eriko-sama said, smiling.

That made me snap. "-Not invol…"

I was about to say what was in my mind but Rei-chan stopped me. "You idiot..! Don't let her get to you! Don't you see that when you get upset, it encourages her?" She said with a sigh. I turned back to Eriko-sama and saw how she enjoyed 'playing' with me. Did I forget to mention her eyes were shinning too?

"You said you'd go along with whatever I decided, right, Rei? How about you participate in the event, then?"

"Yes…"

After the second round, err… I mean, Rei-chan's turn, Sei-sama turned towards Shimako-san. "Shimako," she called her.

"Yes." Shimako said.

"You see how it is. Do your best, okay?" Sei-sama said, patting her petite soeur's shoulder.

"…I understand."

-And so, the third round ended with Shimako-san loses by default.

I turned towards Yumi-san, and still, she has that blank look on her face. I assumed it was about the sudden approval of the Newspaper Club's proposal. I mean, who wouldn't be, right? I noticed she pulled something out of her pocket-and it was her mobile phone. She looked at it for a minute then, she frowned. Something not good must have happened. I decided to ask her, "Yumi-san, is something wrong?" She looked at me, briefly. "No…" she paused, a little hesitant. "If there's something you want to tell me or to us, always remember we're right here ready to listen." She looked at me again. "I really wish I can, Yoshino…" she paused. "Forget what I said," she pulled her bag from her seat which didn't go unnoticed by everyone else.

"Where are you going?" Sachiko-sama asked.

"I'm sorry. I need to get home now, something came up." Yumi-san said.

"Are you going to be alright? Do you want me to come with you? I can ask my driver to pick us up." Sachiko-sama said. I stared at her-and I was so speechless! I've never seen Sachiko-sama like this. _She's like… she's like a worried mother or something._

"Yes, I'll be alright; and no, someone is already waiting for me at the front gate. She'll dri-"

"She?" Sachiko-sama said in a questioning manner.

"Is there something wrong, Onee-sama?" Yumi-san asked.

"No. Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to see you off if you don't mind." Sachiko-sama said, smiling. _From a worried mother, Sachiko-sama suddenly became a jealous wife._

"Of course I don't mind."

"Then, why don't we all walk you to the front gate then, Yumi-chan." Sei-sama offered.

"Yes, yes… Like I said, I don't mind."

Around the pathway that led to the front gate, students were pilling from left to right. They were all staring and even wondering who could be this intriguing woman. The said woman was standing outside of the school gate near a black sedan that's completely different from Sachiko-sama's. We stared at her in for a minute and noted a few things. Like… her long shiny black hair that flowed freely down to her curves; her height, she must be taller than Rei-chan by 3-inches or so; her skin that impressively looked so flawless; and, her attire that's completely hugging her figure.

There was something about the woman that reminds me of someone but I couldn't pin-point who.

I stopped from my musings when I noticed the said woman was in front of us. "Good Afternoon, Yumi-sama. Are you ready to go?" the woman said. We all turn towards Yumi-san, who was slightly smiling. "Good Afternoon too, *Itoko. And yes, I'm all set and ready to go." She said. "Shall we go, then?" the woman, Itoko, said.

Before Yumi-san could go, Sachiko-sama walked up to her. "Once everything's alright, don't forget to call me, okay?"

"Yes, Onee-sama."

With that said we watched, Yumi-san along with Itoko-san leave the school premises.

A/N: Okay, first of all I would like to welcome, "Itoko" (from the hit anime "School Rumble"), as the new addition in the story. She will be acting as Yumi's bodyguard and driver as well. Most likely she will be the head of security in Yumi's house. So, up to this chapter, Yumi has two personal assistants-and they are: "Maria" (from Hayate no Gotoku) and "Itoko" (from School Rumble).

I wanted to add Itoko as Yumi's bodyguard/driver since she look so badass in one of the episodes of School Rumble. Plus, she's so hot-damn dangerous woman…if you know what I mean.

For the Next Chapter:

Yumi arrived at her home, surprised. Who could be waiting for her there? Why does she look so pissed? Is it because of Valentine's Day? The much awaited reason why Yumi doesn't want her birthday to be known will be revealed.


End file.
